On Time's Doorstep
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED Sequel to Augustine's Ring. Can they find their way back to their time before it is too late? Sam's sanity and well-being are in the balance as Dean tries to find a way home. Graphic violence and rape warnings ensu
1. Chapter 1

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

**Author's Note 2: **This story is dedicated to Lilith, her patience waiting for this sequel astounds me and I really hope that this sequel lives up to your expectations.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

'Chambre de la Mort'

Winchester's House

Dresden, Kansas

May 1878

_Previously on Supernatural – Augustine's Ring_

_'I do not know what else to say.' Jonas floundered unable to hide his shock, 'your brother is a true sensitive?'_

_'Yeah, yeah he is in a way, he has visions and stuff.' Dean sank down on the edge of the bed, 'ya know not so long ago Jonas all we had to worry about was celebrating my twenty-eighth birthday and Sammy was teasing me about grey hair, now we're in a time and place we don't belong and my brother has a broken back and a weakened heart. Tell me Jonas what do I do now?'_

_And now on Supernatural – On Time's Doorstep._

Dean stepped out of the tub and absently picked up the large square of towelling. He and Sam had been, trapped in the nineteenth century for the last two months. For the last two months, Sam has suffered from paralysis, heart problems and a bout of pneumonia with no modern medicine to help heal him. But he remained strong and determined not to give in. Dean shook his head and sat down heavily on the window seat, his fresh clothes next to him remained untouched as he thought of the last eight weeks of their lives.

Dean and Samuel were gone, destroyed by the spirits of their own ancestors, Sam and Dean's ancestors and that freaked Dean out more than he could ever admit to Sam.

Tomorrow will be Sam's birthday, but instead of celebrating it in true Winchester style, beer and pizza, they were effectively stuck in the past.

'Freaking back to the future crap.' Dean muttered as he finally dressed, 'so not gonna happen little bro.' Sighing heavily, he finished dressing and immediately started to itch, the stiff coarse material irritating his skin, 'what happened to good old cotton T-shirts and flannel?'

'Dean? I'm sorry did you say something?' Jonas asked as he appeared in the doorway.

'No, no thanks Jonas ... how's Sam?'

'Resting comfortably in the sunroom.' Jonas reported, 'it is his birthday tomorrow is it not?'

'Yeah it is.' Dean mumbled unable to stop thinking of how it was only a few months ago when Sam was teasing him about grey hair and turning twenty-eight.

'Ah he's still only a boy.' Jonas grinned, 'allow me to take care of a celebration dinner for the young Master, it is the least I can do.'

'Sure but one thing Jonas, no one is your Master here, so you don't need to...'

'I am sorry it is ... habit.' Jonas shrugged and grinned at Dean, 'I will go and prepare breakfast for you.'

'Thanks, I'll eat with Sam.' Dean mumbled his thoughts staying jumbled to say the least.

Jonas shook his head and went to go downstairs when he heard someone banging on the front door. No one knew that they were still living there, the Winchester brothers always reclusive, and so when the nineteenth century brothers died no one was suspicious of their disappearance, they were used to it.

Hurrying to the heavy double doors, Jonas paused to check that neither one of the modern Winchesters were around before he opened one. 'Oh my Sweet Lord.' He gasped, his knees buckling in shock.

'Papa?' the young woman held her hand out to steady her father, 'papa what is it?'

'I am sorry daughter, I know things have changed but it is still a shock to see you, especially after the fire.'

'Fire? Oh daddy Sam pushed me out before the roof collapsed remember?' Jess felt tears stinging her eyes as the haunted look in her father's eyes imprinted itself on her memory forever.

'Jess girl?' Jonas passed his hand over her face, 'where you been?'

'I – I had to get better.' Jess admitted slowly, 'Papa you're scaring me.'

'Sorry Jess, please come in, we ah, we have to talk.' Jonas shepherded his daughter in and shut the door behind them, sliding the bolt into place. 'Things aren't ... well let's just say that things have changed around here.'

'Jonas where's Dean?' Sam called slowly making his way towards the foyer where he heard voices coming from, using a cane now he dragged his left foot slightly but was at least walking and no longer reliant on the wheelchair. 'Jonas?' Sam stopped and stared at the young woman standing next to the older man, Sam's face paling as he stared at Jess, his knees started to buckle and eyes roll up, a buzzing noise drowned out any other sound or voices.

'Sam?' Jonas cried out as he watched the traumatised young man swoon in front of him. 'Sam?' He managed to break Sam's fall and lowered him gently to the floor, he checked his young charge's position and then called for Dean.

'Father what is it?' Jess cried out, 'what happened to Sam?'

'What the freaking hell is going ... Sam?' Dean thundered when he looked at the woman and Jonas standing over the prone body of his baby brother.

'He fainted Dean.' Jonas told him quietly, 'he saw Jess and ...'

'Jess?' Dean blinked turning his attention to the young woman, 'Jess?'

'Ya'll not Dean, who are ya?' Jess cried her tears falling freely now as it all became too much for her to comprehend. 'I don't understand what's going on?'

'Jonas?' Dean turned his attention to the older man hovering over his brother, 'oh God Sammy?'

'Everyone please calm down, Dean we need to get Sam up onto the chaise.' Jonas took control of the situation and within a few minutes, they had Sam comfortable on the chaise lounge with a soft rug over him. Dean pulled a straight-backed chair next to him and sat down, moving slightly to keep both Jonas and Jess in full view of each other.

'So someone had better start talking.' Dean said his anger barely concealed in his tone.

'Dean this is my daughter Jessica, Jess this is young Dean, Sam's true brother.' Jonas explained suddenly sounding very weary.

'I-I don't understand Papa.' Jess let her tear filled gaze rest on Sam's face, 'how?'

'It is a long and sordid tale my Dear, but rest assured he is not the corrupt one.'

'Oh, please forgive my ignorance Mister Winchester.' Jess pulled her gaze away from Sam and let it rest on Dean, taking in the slight differences between this one and the Dean she knew.

'Dean please, what happened to Sam?'

'He saw Jess and then collapsed.' Jonas said as the realisation hit him, 'oh of course he thought that you were dead.'

'Excuse me?' Both Jess and Dean asked at the same time.

'I'm a silly old fool.' Jonas shook his head, 'when Samuel changed the timeline trapping Sam in the fire he changed other ... instead of Jess dying ...'

'They, they hurt me and ... they did horrible things to Sam.' Jess took over the explanation from her father, her face bright red with humiliation she gave them a sketchy account of her rape and beatings. They threw me onto the floor next to Sam, and the other man he ... he forced Sam.'

Dean choked convulsively, gasping for breath as a new panic attack took him by surprise. All he could see in his mind was Sam lying helpless at the hands of a human monster and there was nothing that he could do about it.

'Dean are you alright?' Jess ran to his side and held his shoulders, 'just big deep breathes.'

'I'm fine,' he rasped, 'go on.'

'The man did things to-to Sam.' Jess continued, 'and then – then there was a fire and I remember Sam pushing me out of the way when the roof collapsed.'

'The whole timeline has been changed Dean.' Jonas said glancing down at Sam and then back up to the older brother, 'this does not bode well.'

'Ya think Jonas?' Dean snapped breathlessly turning to face his brother he tapped his face lightly trying to rouse him. 'Sammy, hey come on dude wakey, wakey.'

'D-Dean?' Sam pushed his brother's name past his lips and then started to move experimentally, testing each limb and muscle as he did so. 'Wh-what happened?'

'You fainted you girl.' Dean teased him lightly, 'how you feeling?'

'Like crap, Dean I – I was dreaming of Jess and ...'

'Dude it's no dream ... Jonas' Jess is right here.'

'No, no she died in the fire.'

'When Samuel changed everything and injured you, he really did change everything.'

'Jess is alive?'

'Here anyway.' Dean said hesitantly secretly wishing that the girl had stayed away completely and Sam would be none the wiser.

Sam sat up slowly, pulling his lower body into more seated position, he peered over Dean's shoulder and stared at the young woman sitting next to Jonah. 'Jess?'

'Hello Sam.' She smiled not sure of what else to do.

----------------------------

Doctor Graves sat behind his desk studying his guest's face for a few minutes, digesting the information. 'You sure that this is reliable?'

'Yes Sir, he was seen in the Winchester house.'

'Hmm and is there anyone else in the house?'

'Another man who looks like a close relative, you would swear that it was Dean Winchester himself ten or more years ago, the old houseman and a young woman.'

'A young woman hmm.' Graves stroked his short beard, 'I want Samuel Winchester back here he is a committed inmate and needs treatment.'

'I understand that sir, but...'

'But what?'

'It will not be easy Sir, it seems that he is well guarded.'

'Do what I have paid you to do Elias no more, no less.' Graves said his tone of voice brooking any other argument.

'Yes Sir,' Elias smiled smugly and left the doctor's office. Soon he would have Sam Winchester back where he belonged, with him, naked, chained and available. Elias licked his dry lips and tossed a look of scorn at the doctor's door, yeah he would do as he was paid but then when Sam was back where he belonged, Elias would take measures into his own hands to make sure that he stayed forever this time.

'Here you ... you work at the asylum?' A young woman's voice came from a shadowed buggy; intrigued Elias sauntered over to the contraption and tried to peer in.

'Yer what of it?'

'I have need of information and I can pay quite handsomely.' She said holding out a gloved hand she dropped several coins in front of him. Scrambling around his feet Elias picked them up and then stared at her in shock.

'Whatcha want?' His eyes narrowed, 'I don' do none of that stuff.'

'No, no you oaf, I don't want that. I want information on a previous inmate of the asylum.'

'Dunno whatcha on about.' Elias went to pocket the money and walk away when a sword appeared from the darkness and pierced the loose skin on his throat.

'Samuel Winchester was an inmate in the Daimonledge tombs was he not?' The question made him stop still, a sharp intake of breath the only indication of his continued presence. 'Tell me what you know and I can make it very ... profitable for you.'

'I don' know thing,' Elias shook his head and glared at the threatening blade, 'he escaped long time go and don' know where he be now.'

'Oh but I am sure that you would find out for me wouldn't you?' the voice was so sweet, cajoling, Elias felt himself drifting, 'please Elias we need to find Samuel.'

'He's ah ... wif his brover.' Elias admitted unable to help himself.

'Good, and tell me Elias can you bring him to me?'

'Sure, but ...'

'But what?'

'Doc Graves he wants the kid back too.'

'Oh does he? Hmm all of the better then, Elias find Samuel and bring him back to the asylum, let doctor Graves think he has won but then I want you to send word to me.'

'To you?' Elias felt himself floating when he felt her hand on his cheek.

'Yes send a boy to this address,' she pressed a card into his hand, 'don't worry about not being able to read what is on it, just instruct the boy to come here and to let me know when Samuel is back in your hands.'

'Me-me hands.'

'That is it, Elias I know of your ... feelings for the boy, and I can assure you that we can work this out for both of our ... desires.'

'Yeah Marm I can do that.' Elias muttered taking the card and her money he staggered away towards the tavern, he had to start planning.

---------------------

Sam lay quietly on the chaise letting Dean and Jonas fuss around him, he couldn't stop thinking about all of the changes with the timeline, if Jess was still alive then perhaps?

'Dean?' Sam pulled himself out of his own reverie to look up at his older brother, taking in the haggard appearance, the fine lines appearing around the eyes, he knew that for the most part he was responsible for the way Dean looked and it made him want to cry.

'Dude? Sammy what is it?' Dean sat on the chair next to Sam and gazed at his brother with a growing look of concern.

'If, if Samuel changed so much with the timeline, I mean with Jess now alive like she is ...'

'Yeah go on ...'

'What about Doctor Cross? The doctor that helped get me out of Daimonledge.'

'I dunno Sammy.'

'Dean, the other Dean was the cause of his death when he was possessed.' Sam couldn't stop the words from flowing from his mouth, now he had started they flowed like larva erupting from a volcano. 'Eugene he, he at first believed what they said about me, but when, when he realised that they were wrong he helped me. He saved my life Dean, he took me into his home and cared for me when everyone else just wanted me for ... then Dean and the ... guards ... they came bursting into Eugene's home, killed him and tried to take me back.'

'Wh-what happened?' Dean asked feeling the pit in his stomach grow to a full sized ravine.

'That's when I ran and ended up meeting Jess.' Sam glanced over at the young woman curled up in a large wing-backed chair napping fitfully. 'She strapped my ankle and nursed me through a fever, and was the one who brought me back here.'

'You know Sammy that all of this is so fucked every way possible.' Dean ran his fingers through his hair and gave Sam a wry grin, 'one way to find out I guess.'

'How?'

'Hey Jonas is there anyway we can find out about someone?' Dean called out knowing that the houseman was not far away.

'Why yes there is Dean but ... who do you need to find?'

'Sammy what was his name?' Dean turned his attention back to his younger brother. 'Yo earth to Sammy.'

'Huh? Oh sorry, um Doctor Cross, Eugene Cross .. he worked at the asylum.'

'Oh yes I have heard mention of Doctor Cross.' Jonas nodded, 'I believe that he has a small practice just opened in Avalon Street.'

'Eugene's alive?' Sam uttered feeling his chest constrict again, 'he's alive?'

'Why yes, from what I have heard ... Samuel sorry Sam why did you believe that he died?'

'Dean the other Dean and the men from the asylum broke into Eugene's home when he was helping me, they killed him.'

'Oh ... let me see from what I know is that there was a home invasion and he was injured but made a remarkable recovery and has such set up a small practice in the poorer part of town.'

'Can, can I see him?' Sam asked his breath catching as the pain in his chest worsened.

'I will send a boy for him.' Jonas said with a curt nod to Dean.

Dean stood up and held his hand out to Sam, 'come on sasquatch let's get you back to bed, you've had enough excitement for one day.'

'Dean I ...'

'Yeah I know, we're gonna get this fixed Sammy I promise.'

'Th-thanks Dean.' Sam let his brother help him upstairs to the bedrooms, thankful that he finally had him at his side even if the times were screwed, well more than screwed but at least he and Dean were together.

---------------

Eugene sat down heavily and stared at the young boy in shock, 'are you sure that is the message?'

'Yer Mista Jonas said to tell ya that ... Masta Sam Winchester is in need of ya serv'ces.' The boy bobbed his head as he repeated the message verbatim.

'Very well, wait for me boy and you can show me where to go.' Eugene picked up a cane and his coat and limped after the young messenger. 'He's alive.' He repeated to himself as he settled into the buggy and waited for the boy to scramble up next to him.

Dean greeted the young doctor with an air of scepticism but let him into the front room determined to find out for sure what the man was about before he let him near Sam.

'You are his brother Dean?' Eugene asked clearly confused, 'but, but I met Dean Winchester and while I admit there is a family resemblance you are too young by a long shot.'

'Thanks I think,' Dean groused, 'Sam and I are brothers and kind of nephews to the other Samuel and Dean.'

'Oh I – I see, where is Sam?'

'First up, I wanna know ... what did you do to my brother in that place?'

Eugene swallowed deeply and stared at Dean, noticing the murderous look on his face, 'before I ... I am not defending myself or those at Daimonledge, conditions are deplorable to say the least but ... they do what they can within their means, I know that often the sentinels are ex-criminals ...'

'Excuse me?'

'The sentinels or guards, those who take care of the inmates are ex-criminals who don't care what they have to do to get a wage.'

'And these animals were the ones in charge of my brother?'

'When he was committed ... Sam was showing signs of a complete and violent psychotic breakdown.'

'The fact that someone had already beaten the shit out of him ... failed to ring any alarm bells?'

'Sir, I do not even dare to contradict my superiors, it was not my place. I was given my instructions and as a doctor straight out of medical school and impelled to follow them without question.' Eugene exclaimed indignantly, 'Samuel was violent and delusional on admittance, it was standard practice to place the harder to control patients in the tombs where they are less of a threat to themselves and the other patients.'

'And the stripping them down and chaining them to the floor like a dog?'

'Standard practice.' Eugene said horrified at his own words, 'the more they behave the more privileges they receive back.'

'Clothing is a privilege?'

'It does sound worse than ... though when Sam first came in he fought everyone so hard that they decided to use the water treatments on him. I had no power in what was done to him, I just followed the instructions given to me by Doctor Graves. Believe me Mister Winchester ... Dean I had no idea of the repeated rapes and beatings Sam suffered and when I did ... I tried to have it stopped, several times in the end I managed to rescue Sam. Doctor Graves was going to use him in his experiments with electrical shocks. Electricity is such a new concept and he wanted to see if it could play a part in curing mental illness.'

Dean sat silently listening to Eugene's confession, his first instinct was too beat the living crap out of the man but the more he heard, the more he realised that Cross was just another victim of a backwards age, and he did help Sam to escape. 'Do you want to see Sam?'

'Yes, yes if could that would be...'

'Sam was the one who asked for you,' Dean said his eyes narrowing as a threatening look descended over him, 'but rest assured doctor Cross if my brother is hurt by you in anyway I will not hesitate in killing you, do you understand?'

'Y-yes Sir I do.'

'Fine then, we'll get on just fine.' Dean smiled coldly and led the way up to Sam's room.

------------------

Sam stared in silent terror at the intruder at the end of his bed, unable to move or to cry out he watched in numb horror as that all to familiar face loomed over him.

'Well, well aint I da lucky one, findin' ya so quick.' Elias grinned and ran his tongue over his dry lips, 'thought dat I might haveta search everywhere for ya.'

'No, no please.' Sam whimpered, hating himself for feeling so pathetic and weak, but he still felt the hands on him, the intrusion of his body and the pain.

'Aw whatsa matta Sammy boy, don'tcha member.'

'Go, go away.' Sam cried out, his entire body trembling as he forced himself to calm down and to call for Dean. Dean would make it all alright.

'Sh now Sammy boy we don' wan' anyone ta hear us.' Elias moved closer his hand running along the length of Sam's leg, 'sure lucked out when I saw ya window open.'

'Dean!' Sam cried out when Elias' filthy hand slid across and cut off anything else he could utter.

'Now, now Sammy we don' wan' anyone else' ta ruin our fun.' Elias bent down and ran his tongue along Sam's cheek taking delight in the reaction he provoked, 'aw whatsa matta, don'tcha wanna play anymore?'

Sam's eyes widened and he fought against the hard hand pressing against his mouth, he could feel the tender skin of the inside of his lip cutting on his teeth, digging his own fingernails into the fleshy forearm Sam tried to make him let go but all it served to do was make Elias press harder.

'Let's see whatcha got unda 'ere.' Elias whispered in Sam's ear, dragging the blankets away with his free hand, he stared down at Sam with a lascivious grin, drool dripping down his chin as he took in the smooth expanse of skin disappearing under the sleeping pants. 'Tsk, tsk we cant 'ave that can we.' He sneered, with one fluid motion he yanked the cord free and ripped the pants away. Sam froze, unable to take his stare from his attacker.

Expertly Elias used the cord to tie Sam's wrists above his head and then climbed onto the bed to straddle Sam's narrow hips. Pinning his victim beneath him Elias ripped a piece of sheeting and used it to gag Sam before sitting back to admire his own handiwork. 'All trussed up like a turkey.'

Breathing roughly through his nose, Sam felt the tightening of his chest as his heart pounded against his rib cage, his legs floundered uselessly, still too weak to be effective against the brute of a man on top of him.

'Lookin' like a trapped deer aint ya boy.' Elias smirked as he bent over Sam and started to bite and mark his way down the long thin torso. Giggling with heady delight when Sam inadvertently jerked under him. 'Ah like that huh?' he spoke with his mouth against the soft skin, his teeth grazing and nipping causing bite marks and bruises wherever he attacked.

'What the fuck is going on?' Dean's loud voice broke the tense silence startling Elias enough to sit up and turn around, his eyes narrowing when he saw the younger version of Dean Winchester and the snivelling doctor Cross behind him. 'I said what the fuck is going on and get the fuck off my brother.'

'Move an' he dies.' Elias ground out pulling a wicked looking blade from his boot and held it to Sam's throat as he climbed from the bed dragging his victim with him.

'Drop it now,' Dean ordered his cold, calm stare fixed on Elias, 'leave Sam alone.'

'Or what? Ya'll kill me?' Elias laughed dragging Sam with him he backed towards the open window. With a vicious laugh he pulled Sam up in front of him and bit his ear lobe viciously, 'I'll be back luva.' He whispered shoving Sam into his brother, Elias made his escape out of the window.

Breathlessly Dean caught Sam and lowered his brother to the ground, worried at th vacant and glassy appearance of Sam's normally expressive eyes. 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Cross whispered pulling himself out of his own shock, he dropped to his knees on the other side of Sam.

'Doc can you do something?' Dean cradled Sam's motionless body close to him, 'I can't lose him here.'

'Let's get him back onto the bed.' Eugene said placing a hand on Dean's arm, 'I can examine him then.'

Carefully, they lifted Sam and guided him back to the bed, both worried with the younger man's compliant almost submissive behaviour. Tenderly Dean undid the gag and the cord around Sam's wrists before covering his brother's naked body with a blanket noticing the shivers wracking him.

'We need to warm him up quickly, he's going into shock.' Eugene said grabbing another blanket and quickly covered Sam with it.

'Doc?'

'Talk to him Dean, talk to him let him know that he's safe.' Eugene tucked the blankets in and then went to get his medical bag.

Dean cupped Sam's face with his hand and made his brother look at him, 'Sammy, hey dude it's me you're safe here, I promise Eugene Cross is here with me and you're going to be fine.'

'N-no d-dream, all d-dream.' Sam resisted Dean lost in his own horrific memories.

'No Sam, listen to me it's not a dream, you're safe ... I promise.'

'D-Dean?'

'Yeah dude I'm right here.'

'No, no Elias.'

'He broke in but he's gone now Sammy.' The use of Sam's childhood nickname burst the dark bubble around Sam and he drew a shaking sob and sat up to hug Dean tightly to him. Not wanting to let go and find out that it was just a dream.

'Hello Sam.' Eugene said placing himself in Sam's line of sight, not wanting to disturb the brothers anymore than necessary.

'Eugene? You're alive?' Sam blinked but still didn't move out of Dean's strong embrace.

'In the flesh, do you mind if I examine you?'

Sam pulled back enough to look at Dean, the hesitation clear on his face, 'D-Dean?'

'It's okay Sammy, I'm not going anywhere and that bastard won't get near ya again.'

'Kay.' He nodded to Eugene and let Dean settle him back down on the pillows. While the young doctor examined Sam Dean prowled around the room, closing and locking the window he checked the others before turning back to the bed.

'That's fine Sam.' Eugene smiled at his young friend and patient.

'So what's the verdict Doc?' Dean asked trying to make his voice sound light. 'Sammy still gonna be an annoying baby brother or what?'

'That will never change Dean, though there is one remarkable thing.'

'Eugene?' Sam asked his gazed flittering between his friend and his brother.

'I will need to study a few things and do some more testings but I have a feeling that you're getting better, from just a cursory examination ... your back was not broken Sam, there is still some swelling I can feel which is what probably caused your numbness.'

'That's why he's feeling more?' Dean asked not wanting to get too hopeful.

'Yes, but the most stunning thing is that aside from the effects of the pneumonia there is no sign of any heart problems.'

'But, but I don't understand it was all diagnosed, the surgery ...' Sam stumbled to find the words to voice his question.

'I can see the scars of the operation and perhaps that is what fixed the problem but from what I can see and what I can hear, your heart sounds are fine, strong and regular beats, everything I would expect from a young man your age.'

'Dean?'

'Dunno Sammy we're truly in freaking weird waters here,' Dean ran his hands over his eyes trying to hide his own tears, 'fuck Sammy you're going to be alright.'

'Eugene?' Sam stared in disbelief at the young medic. 'Are you sure?'

'As sure as I can be given what I can discern from the examination, of course I would prefer to have you in a hospital and do the testings properly but given ... I do need some things from my surgery and I should be able to do most of them myself.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and turned his attention to his older brother, 'where's Jonas and Jess?'

'Okay random.' Dean muttered, 'but ya think that they would have come up by now to find out what's going on.' He stood up and hurried to the door, 'don't you take your eyes off him or leave him for a second, ya hear me Doc?'

'Just hurry back Dean.' Sam yawned and slid further down in his bed clutching the blankets to himself like a barrier against evil. 'Cold and tired.'

'Go Dean I'll look after him.' Eugene said, 'don't worry about a thing Sam I'll look after you.' He added after Dean dashed from the room. 'You'll never have to worry about anything again.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer:**Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

**Author's Note 2: Please NOTE**: There are going to be some differences in circumstances and in the way certain characters are, after Samuel/Augustine changed time with the fire trapping Sam, a lot of things and people were changed along the way.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

'Chambre de la Mort'

Winchester's House

Dresden, Kansas

May 1878

Dean moved stealthily downstairs, something was not right, for once Jonas was nowhere to be seen and Jess' sudden resurrection from the dead sends shivers down Dean's spine.

Frowning he stopped and listened intently for any movement in the house when there was nothing he turned and went back to Sam's bedroom, deciding that even well-meaning as they seem to be no one here has his or Sam's best interests at heart.

'I want you to come and live with me Sam.' Eugene said as he finished his examinations with Sam and helped the frail young man into clean pyjamas, 'you will still be close to Dean but I don't want to lose you again.'

'Eugene, I don't ... what?'

'I can't lose you again Sam, those few weeks when you lived with me and let me look after you ... I need you Sam.'

'No Eugene not you too.' Sam sighed his chaotic thoughts filling up with unbidden images and misunderstood words. 'I need Dean.'

'I can help you more than Dean can.' Eugene said running his hand down Sam's face, 'I thought ... I thought you were dead Sam.'

'I thought you died, I watched you die Eugene ... and now.'

'Please Sam do not distress yourself, you are getting well but you need a lot of care, I am just asking you to allow me to care for you.'

'Without Dean.'

'Dean is not who you think he is.'

'And just who am I then Doc?' Dean snarled striding into the room, 'get your slimy hands off my brother.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked, confusion clear on his pale face and shone in his previously dull eyes.

'When the doc came back ... I don't think he returned the same as when you knew him the first time, the same with Jess and I reckon with Jonas too.' Dean pulled out a small handgun and aimed it steadily at the doctor's chest. 'Step away from the bed Doctor.'

'You are making a mistake Dean.'

'No, no the mistake is yours for thinking that Sam would go and live with you. We walked in on a man trying to abuse him and you ... you want to shack up with him? Get the fuck out of the house now Eugene before I decide to ventilate you.'

'Sam?' Eugene turned tear-filled eyes to his young patient, his breath hitching when he saw the heaving of Sam's glistening chest, the fresh bruises and the already well-fucked lips. 'Please Sam I love you.'

'Get out.' Sam rasped with a chocked laugh behind the words, 'this whole freaking time is ... just leave please Eugene.'

'You heard him.' Dean grabbed the doctor's arm and dragged him away from the bed, 'I'll be right back Sammy.' He said over his shoulder before slamming the door behind them.

Sam dropped his head back against the pillows and fought to keep the tears at bay, his mind and body numb with shock with what had just happened. 'Someone please tell me what's going on.' He cried out; pulling himself up he lifted his legs over the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. Utterly exhausted and drained of all emotions.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice broke through the fog and ever so slowly, Sam lifted his head from his hands and blinked at his brother. 'Hey dude good to see you sitting up.'

'What's going on Dean?'

'Fucked if I know but ...' Dean grinned and made Sam concentrate on him for a moment longer, by cupping his brother's face in both hands, 'we gonna try and go back to our time.'

'How? I thought Jonas said that the ...'

'That's just it Sam, it's like everyone here has their own agendas for wanting to keep us here and not in our own time. Jonas wants us here, Jess wants you here, the good doctor, that freaking hulk of a ... and God knows who else want to keep us here, but they aren't gonna.' Dean took a breath and gave Sam his best cocky grin, 'so you game?'

'What're we still doing here?' Sam managed to grin, a little lopsided and forced but it was there.

'Okay can you stand up?' Dean asked bracing Sam's arms with his own he helped lever Sam to a standing position, waiting patiently for his baby brother to get his equilibrium back.

'Let's go Dean.' Sam said dragging his numb left leg, he let his brother bear the brunt of his weight. Slowly they made their way to the bathroom to where Dean knew the portal existed.

'Ready lil bro?'

'Am I ever.' Sam breathed his smile reaching his eyes now.

Dean grinned and activated the portal both boys disappearing into the vortex just before Jonas rushed into the bathroom. His curses loud and long when he realised just what happened. 'Nothing I can do now.' He muttered scrubbing his face with his hands, 'just have to wait until they return.'

S----------D

Cabin 12

Plains Cabin Motel

Dresden, Kansas

May 2007

Two young men lay unconscious on the bathroom floor of a small cabin, in a motel set deep in Kansas. Neither of them moved, or looked as though they were even breathing.

One tall, too tall and emaciated, a greyish tinge to his skin and his eyes sunken and surrounded by dark shadows and tight pain lines, all gave him the appearance of illness. The other, still tall but stockier with broad shoulders and a muscular build, pale beneath the smattering of freckles across his face, he looked physically exhausted even when unconscious. Bruising covered one side of his face and blood dribbled from a tiny cut on his temple.

The room smelt of illness and something else, something unintelligible. A low pain-laced groan filled the silence after a few minutes another joined in until they managed to groan in unison.

'Sammy?' Dean managed to get his brother's name out, the effort taking his waning strength on a path he was unwilling to follow. 'Damn it, Sammy?'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face but nothing would stop spinning enough for him to focus on. 'Wha-what happened?'

Dean blinked and tried to lift a weighted hand up to scrub over his face, 'never had this before.'

'What?'

'This reaction, not that I can 'member anyways.' Dean pushed himself up against the cool tiled wall and rested his aching head for a few seconds, slitting his eyes open he gave his brother an appraising gaze. 'Damn Sam you look like death warmed up and then frozen again.'

'Gee thanks Dean, I'd say the same but I can't seem to get everything to stop spinning.'

'I think it worked, we're back Sammy.'

'We might have a problem though Dean.' Sam tried to pull his unresponsive body into a seated position, in the end he gave up, staying with his head and shoulders propped up instead.

'Sammy?'

'Ah if things changed back there ... then...'

'Before we even think of that, gotta get off the floor dude so not a good look.' Dean tried to smirk but with the new bruises and cut it turned into more of grimace.

'You okay Dean?'

'Yeah must have collided with the cabinet on landing.' Dean gingerly touched the injured side of his face and winced it'll hurt for a while but at least it was only bruising.

After two failed attempts Dean managed to stay on his feet, his stomach rolling around like a bowling ball didn't help his stability but somehow he managed. Holding his hand out to Sam, he helped his brother to his feet, this feat in itself was a production with Sam's numb left side along with everything else but somehow they managed to stagger into the main room where they both collapsed onto their respective beds.

'I'm back Dean.' Sam sighed sounding shell-shocked, 'I'm back.'

'Happy birthday bro.' Dean grinned hauling himself up to sit on the edge of the bed he stared down at Sam with a concerned look, 'ah shit Sammy.'

'Please don't tell me I have a grey hair.'

'Funny Sammy so funny.' Dean hauled himself back onto his feet and lurched towards the other bed, tenderly he lifted Sam's legs onto the bed and helped him to sit up against the headboard. Taking in the shaking in Sam's hands, the clamminess of his skin and the dull sheen of his eyes. 'Dude you're like a walking skeleton you've lost so much weight.'

'Didn't like anything.' Sam pouted, running a shaking hand through his lank oily hair, 'man I need a shower.'

'True you do smell a little ripe.' Dean grinned, 'can you manage on your own?'

'I – I ... I'll be fine.'

'Cool we get you set up in there, I'll clean myself up and go and get some food after I get you settled again.'

'Dude mother-hen much.' Sam grinned just happy to have his over-protective, annoying and over-bearing brother back with him. 'Dean ... I ... ah ... I ... thanks dude.'

'Same for me Sam.' Dean said in a low slightly cracking voice. 'So you stay there and I'll get the shower organised for ya ...' he stood up and cleared his throat as he glanced back down at Sam and smiled, 'we're gonna be alright Sam, and this is the official end of the chick flick portion of today's festivities.'

Dean used the wall to guide himself to the bathroom, taking advantage of using the toilet, and having a good wash before he organised things for Sam. He stared at the stranger's face in the mirror, 'gotta pull yourself together Dean.' he whispered splashing more water on his face. He put a small butterfly strip on the cut on his temple and checked the bruising, shrugging he straightened up and snapped his shoulders back, putting his game face back on for his brother's sake.

With innate gentleness Dean helped Sam to stand and guided him to the bathroom, propping him up on the closed toilet seat, Dean helped his brother to undress surreptitiously checking for anymore visible injuries before he dropped a clean, dry towel on Sam's lap. 'I'll just get the water running.' He said just to break the uneasy silence descending on the two Winchester boys.

Sam watched Dean move around the bathroom, his eyes dull and shadowed tracked the movements carefully, as though Sam was terrified to let Dean out of his sight even for an instant.

'Ready Sammy?' Dean held his hands out and waited for Sam to register his presence in front of him, 'hey birthday boy, you in there?'

'Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm coming.' Sam mumbled gripping Dean's hand weakly he tried to stand but his good leg gave way and he went tumbling back, curses slipped from his lips as easily as the tears slipped from his eyes.

'Hey, it's okay Sam, just try again.' Dean coached him encouraging each movement Sam succeeded with. Finally, after a couple of stuttering stops Sam managed to step into the shower stall and found a wooden stool under the water.

'Thanks Dean.' He said with a genuine smile appreciating the small gesture to give Sam a modicum of privacy for his shower.

'I'll be right here for ya dude.' Dean said closing the shower curtain he picked up Sam's clothes a frown on his face when he saw the reddish stains on Sam's pants, 'you okay in there dude? I'm just gonna go get some clean clothes for ya.' He called out waiting to hear Sam's response before going any further.

A short time later, freshly showered and changed a much better feeling Sam sat propped up on the headboard of his bed, he stared around the room and finally relaxed a little. He was back in the time he belonged, no one was trying to rape him or commit him: it was just him and Dean.

'Sammy I'm gonna go and get the impala and go get some food, do you wanna come with or stay here and rest?'

'Uh might stay here and rest, you won't be long will you?'

'Nah, you want one of everything?'

'Ah I think that's you Dean.' Sam chuckled softly, 'surprise me.'

'One surprise with the lot coming up.' Dean grinned disappearing out the door, making sure not to disturb the salt line.

Sam shook his head and sank back down onto the pillows just wanting to close his eyes for a few seconds. Sleep claimed him immediately and for once was dreamless.

The ghostly presence hovered at his bedside watching him intently, a transparent hand passed over his face but was unable to brush his hair from his face.

Sadly it stared at him, shaking its head and then disappeared a mournful wail filled the air. Shivering Sam moaned softly and shifted in his sleep, the temperature of the room still lower than normal.

S----------D

Dean stepped out of the cabin and stared around in shock, the cabin motel appeared more run down than ever before, except for two other cabins it was deserted; Jonas and the young woman remained in the cabin opposite and there was a scruffy looking man and his dog in one down the track a little and that seemed to be it.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, Dean hurried as fast as he could towards the hidden impala, 'ah baby you're sight for sore eyes.' He breathed uncovering the sleek black muscle car. Holding his breath he slid behind the wheel and tried to start her, after two attempts she roared to life and Dean felt alive once again.

Carefully he pulled out and onto the road, intent on finding food and getting back to Sam as soon as possible. Pulling up in front of a diner, Dean stood next to the car and stared around, Dresden Kansas and scrubbed at his eyes in shock. The place was virtually empty, with rubbish overflowing along the streets, shops had windows boarded up and a burnt out car sat in the centre of the intersection. The place looked like the set of a post-apocalyptic movie like Mad Max.

Slowly he entered the diner and felt the hush descend around him as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior. 'Can I help you?' A young woman from behind the counter asked him, blinking Dean stared at her, once she would have been a contender for prom queen, but now, now she bore scars on her face, her hair hung in dank clumps down her back, she wore a jaded look to perfection. Looking and sounding so much older than her tender twenty-two years.

'Two coffees to go both black with sugar, two burgers with everything and fries. Oh yeah got some pie?'

'Think we have some apple or something.'

'Yeah two serves as well, thanks.'

'Won't be long, do you want a coffee while you wait?' She tried to smile brightly at the handsome newcomer but it came out more in the form of a grimace than anything else.

'Thanks coffee will be good.' Dean took a seat on one of the stools and glanced around the diner interior. Two men sat down the end of the counter nursing mugs of coffee neither of them looked up to meet his gaze, the rest of the shop was empty.

The young waitress came back out from the kitchen and poured Dean's coffee. 'Name's Emily, you new around here?'

'I'm Dean, my brother and I are staying at the cabin motel.' Dean said sipping the tar like drink, 'I've ah been out of circulation for a while, what's been going on?'

'Wow Dean you must have been on a deserted island or something not to know what's happening.' Emily smiled this time and poured herself a coffee. 'Curfew is in about an hour. All residents are to be in their homes by eight and not allowed on the streets until six the next morning.'

'You've got to be freaking kidding me,' Dean spluttered, 'who brought that in?'

'Are you here to spy on us? We're a legit business.' Emily glared at him and pulled a loaded rifle out from under the counter.

'No, no honestly I have no idea what is going on.' Dean held his hands up in surrender, 'please ... it's just a shock that's all.'

'The war was a shock to everyone.' One of the men from the end of the counter spoke up, 'unholy bastards, one minute was like anywhere in the US now, now those bastards come in and take over and we have to bow down to them.'

'Who?'

'Demons boy, the unholy spawn of hell. Augustine is the new self-proclaimed leader you conform or you disappear.'

'Does one of em have yellow eyes?' Dean asked slowly trying to process the information, they had gotten rid of Augustine didn't they?

'Only seen a picture of the danged ugly mother ... had red eyes.' The man nudged his friend next to him, 'Burt you know of any yellow-eyed bastards?'

'Yeah one Az-something or other.' Burt nodded looking lazily over at Dean, 'you had best get going boy they go after the ones like you.'

'Like me how?' Dean asked dread rising in his stomach slowly and insidiously.

'Young, healthy willing to fight.' The man named Burt spat on the floor, 'if I were you and that brother of yours I would be getting outta town as quick as and heading any direction outta here.'

'Here we go Dean,' Emily said handing the bag of food and two fresh coffees to the shell-shocked young man, 'eighteen dollars even.'

'Thanks Emily,' Dean picked the bag up intending on leaving when he stopped and turned back to the old men, 'how long was the war?'

'hmm lasted about six months maybe more ... whatcha reckon Stan?'

'Yeah give or take, one minute fine next minute bang they came outta the woodwork.' Stan said nodding his head violently, 'bastards came up from the ground, from the air, they just came.'

'Thanks guys.' Dean saluted the two old men, gave Emily a bright smile and wink and then ran for the impala, something was very, very hinkey in Dresden Kansas.

S----------D

Cabin 12

Plains Cabin Motel

Dresden, Kansas

May 2007

Sam moaned softly and tried to sit up, his body ached and he felt like he was suffering the worst hangover ever. 'De-Dean?' His voice sounded raspy, as though he dragged over sandpaper lining his throat.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar rumble of the impala pulling up out the front, but then he started to panic when Dean didn't come in immediately.

Painfully he pulled himself up and lowered his legs over the side of the bed, it was a painstakingly slow process, leaving him breathless and disorientated for a couple of minutes. The door swung open and Dean staggered through still clutching their coffees and the bag of food.

'Dean?' Sam blinked, 'what is it?'

'S-Sammy?' Dean dropped the food on the table not caring if he spilled the drinks, 'don't feel so ...' slowly Dean's body folded in on himself as he slid in seemingly slow motion to the floor.

'Oh Gods, Dean?' Sam pushed himself up and staggered towards his brother using furniture to balance his numb side. Dropping unceremoniously onto the floor next to Dean, Sam managed to roll his brother over, his face paling when he saw the red stain blossoming on Dean's white T-shirt.

'S-Sam, something's gone wrong.' Dean whispered clutching a blood covered hand in Sam's shirt tugging his brother lower towards him.

'What Dean?'

'Augustine ... demon war ... we lost.' The words tumbled from Dean's mouth. 'Changed history.'

'Dean? What?' Sam frowned and tried to make sense of his brother's garbled message. 'The time changes ... Samuel changed history?'

'War started.' Dean coughed roughly, his lips speckled with blood tinged foam, 'demons took over, six months.'

'I gotta get you to hospital.'

'No, no Sammy can't ... curfew they shoot on sight.'

'That-that's what happened?'

Dean's nod was imperceptible as he finally gave in to the darkness and let himself go, he got the message to Sam now he just wanted to rest for a minute or two. Sam sat back against the wall stunned, because of an evil ancestor's obsession the war they so desperately wanted to stop, finished before it started for them. Six months of time distortion; six months of demonic leadership.

A pained groan from Dean brought Sam back to reality and gingerly he uncovered the bullet wound. High on Dean's left side it appeared as though it went right through and hopefully judging by the amount of blood congealing already didn't hit any major organs or arteries.

'So I guess I'm gonna have to sew you up huh Dean?' Sam reached up to anchor himself before levering his body over his numb leg and pushed with his good one, awkward but it worked and soon he managed to regain his balance. Knowing that there was no way he could pick up Dean Sam decided to make him comfortable and to do the stitching where Dean already lay.

After cover the wounds with fresh gauze and second skin seals, Sam sat back and rested for a few seconds, his hand shook so much he prayed that the stitches will hold long enough to get help.

'Sammy?' Dean rolled his head towards his brother's presence, 'where?'

'You got shot Dean.' Sam said quietly, trying to hide his underlying fear.

'Ah ... oh fuck ... Sammy Augustine somehow got ... he led the war.'

'What about yellow eyes?'

'Yeah, argh damn it Sam.' Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to curl in on himself to ease the spiking pain in his side.

'I can give you some strong stuff but you gotta stay with me Dean.' Sam said touching Dean's shoulder, 'I need you to get into bed can you?'

'Yeah, yeah sure Sammy, want me to run the Boston marathon while I'm at it?' Dean growled as he rolled onto his side and tried to haul himself up.

Sam waited for Dean to get himself into motion before he pushed himself up and limped over to the bathroom. 'Dean?' Sam's voice shook and sounded weaker than normal. 'Dean I – I ...'

'Sammy?' Dean tried to focus on the bathroom door, he could just make out his baby brother's form as he dropped to the ground clutching his head. 'Sam?'

'Argh ... vision ... Dean ...'

'Sam?' Dean watched horrified as his brother collapsed curling into a foetal position as he fought to control the vision. _'A demonic war and leadership and how Sam's visions are kicking in right after we get back. Fuck why now?' _Struggling to get to his feet, Dean flopped back onto his bed, desperate he decided to get help from the only man he knew could help them. 'Please work.' Dean hit the speed dial number and waited impatiently, unable to take his gaze away from his writhing brother.

'Bobby?' Dean's voice broke when he heard his old friend's voice.

_'Dean? Where the fuck have you boys been? Are you alright? The war, Dean it started and no sign of you or Sam ... we all thought... we thought that they got you and Sam.'_

'Bobby ... we need help.' Dean whispered hoarsely, 'I'll explain it all when you get here.'

_'Dean what is it?'_

'Ah got shot.' Dean laughed dryly, 'damn hurts, Sammy ... Sammy is in all sorts of trouble and now he's having visions ... violent ones as soon as we get back.'

_'You're rambling Dean what are you talking about?'_

'Just get here Bobby please, as soon as you can. Ah it's the Plains Cabin Motel in Dresden, Kansas ... cabin ... cabin twelve.'

_'On my way, but I gotta ... the curfew.'_

'Yeah kinda found out about that.' Dean grimaced holding his side tightly, 'think I might pass out now Bobby.'

_'Dean?'_

'Bobb...' All Bobby could hear on the line was static and the occasional moan of pain.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer:**Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

**Author's Note 2: **This story is dedicated to Lilith, her patience astounds me and I really hope that this sequel lives up to your expectations.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Cabin 12

Plains Cabin Motel 

Dresden, Kansas

Bobby kept the line open as he hurriedly packed his backpack and grabbed his notes from the table, thankfully he was only two hours away from the boys, looking at his watch yet again he chewed his lower lip, the boys were in serious trouble but if he got caught for breaking curfew. Trouble was non-consequential. 

_'B-Bobby?'_ Sam's voice filtered through the connection.

'Sam, son it's good to hear your voice.' Bobby's gruff voice broke completely when he heard Sam's pain-filled one.

_'We-we need help Bobby.'_

'Soon as I can I'll be there Sam, how's Dean?'

_'Bullet went straight through, an' he's not bleeding too bad. Just took a lot out of him.'_

'What about you son?'

_'N-not so good Bobby.'_ Sam's hesitant reply and slight stutter sent alarms bells ringing in Bobby's mind, impatiently he paced the small motel room needing to do something anything more than he's doing now.

_'Talk to me Sam.' _

_'I-I had a vision ... Augustine he – he ... how?'_

'How what son? You're not making any sense.'

_'He should be dead, or sent back to hell or whatever. They were gone Bobby, shouldn't they stay gone.'_

'Sam, Sam take a breath and calm down you're not making sense.'

_'They changed everything ... how can they change both times?'_ Sam sobbed choking out the questions without hearing Bobby. _'They made them all different in both times.'_

'Whoa ... hold up there what do you mean both times?' Bobby felt his blood run cold when he started putting things together, the disappearance of the brothers, the sudden war, their reappearance with no knowledge of what happened while they were gone. 'Sam are you telling me you ... you time jumped?' 

_'Through these portals.'_ Sam started to answer him_, 'we got a – a ring and it was cursed. Sent us back and changed it all.'_

'Sam!' Bobby winced at his own tone of voice but he had to get through to the younger man somehow.

_'Bobby ... ah we can explain it when you get here.'_ Sam said immediately responding to the authoritive tone and calmed down.

'As soon as I can Sam, as soon as I can.' Bobby scrubbed at his face and checked his watch yet again, 'how's Dean?'

_'Still out of it.'_ Came Sam's reply. _'Bobby the vision ... I saw so much death, fire and destruction. The Augustine he ... it the one that thinks ... an ancestor of ours.'_

'Sam? Whatcha mean by that?'

_'He .. he ah ... Bobby Dean's coming around.' _

'How is he? Sam? Sam?' Bobby checked the phone but the line was dead. 'Dammit boys what's happened to you?' Bobby stared at his watch finally six came around and he flew out of the room and not waiting for his car door to slam shut sped out of the carpark kicking up dirt and debris in his wake.

Steeling himself outside the door Bobby chewed on his lower lip before he readjusted his grip on his gun and had the holy water flask ready when he banged on the door with the gun's butt. 'Sam? Dean? It's Bobby.'

'Bobby?' 

He barely picked up Sam's faint voice and his panic meter exploded, bracing himself he barged into the room with his gun aimed and ready. 'Sam?' Bobby stood inside the room and stared around him cautiously. Dean lay on the floor, his shoulder crudely bandaged and head resting on Sam's knee. 

Sam sat against the wall with his paralysed leg straight out in front of him and his bad arm resting on Dean's chest defensively. His held his own gun with his good hand aimed directly at Bobby's chest. 'Hey Bobby.'

'Hey Sam, how you two doing?'

'Not so good, Dean lost consciousness again about half an hour ago.' Sam slurred his words his exhaustion sounded in his voice.

'Mind if I?' Bobby knelt down next to the boys and pushed his cap back a bit, 'it's good to see you boys.'

'You too Bobby.' Sam smiled briefly.

'What happened Sam?'

'Dunno dean went to get some food and drink. When he came back he started to tell me about an apocalyptic war with the demons started by Augustine.' 

'Hey Sam stay with me lad.'

'Huh? Oh yeah sorry Bobby, he said that they shot him coz he was past curfew.'

'Sam ... Sam come on son stay with me.' Bobby watched in horror as Sam's eyes closed and he slipped lifelessly down the wall, listing to his right side.

S--------D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 1st 2007

Dean sat next to Sam's bedside and watched helplessly once again as his brother enacted something out only he could see. 

'Dean?'

'Hey Doc.'

'What's going on?'

'Sam's in one of his throes again.' Dean sighed and scrubbed at the stubble on his chin, 'damn how much more can he put up with?'

'I really wish I had some definitive news for you Dean, but this is all...'

'Yeah I know, listen doc I really want to thank you, if it wasn't for you ...'

'The suits would have packed Sam off to a nameless institute to be studied instead of help.' Doctor Michael Fin smiled wearily as he checked his comatose patient once again. 'It is truly amazing most people in deep comas have very little movement in their brainwaves and no physical movement at all. And yet, Sam here one could be forgiven in thinking that he is just asleep and caught in the throes of a nightmare.'

'Six month long nightmare doc.' Dean mumbled as he thought about what the doctor had just said and then about Sam's history with nightmares and visions. 'Hey Mike what if ... what if Sam is trapped in some sort of nightmare?'

'Don't understand what you're trying to ...'

'Just before we ... came back from the other time ...' Dean's gaze shifted back to Sam for a second before he finished speaking, 'something happened with Sam when the spirit of a demonic ancestor ... don't ask doc.' He shook his head and chuckled softly before continuing. 'One of the last things Sam said was that he felt strange, he felt heavy.'

'So you think that this is something to do with a supernatural entity rather than a physiological reason?' Michael Fin asked and then laughed out loud, 'do you know how that sounds coming from me? I'm a doctor, scientist and I just ... this is just too weird.'

'Tell me about it Doc.' Dean grinned but when Sam started to writhe violently and cry out, they grew quiet and turned their attention to the bed. 

'Dean, Dean no I cleaned the wound, no can't be happening not now.' Sam's fingers clenched spasmodically in his sheets as he lived out a reality of his own. 'B-Bobby's here Dean, he'll help.'

'Dean do you have any idea?' Michael asked as he watched Sam with a nauseating fascination.

'No ... shit ah Mike can you stay with Sammy for a few minutes I have to make a phone call.'

'Sure thing Dean, I'm off duty anyway.' Michael Fin said, 'don't mind staying with my favourite patient.'

'Thanks, I'll be as quick as I can.' Dean all but flew out the door sprinting straight to the stairwell he didn't bother to stop for the lift instead, he pounded down the four flights of stairs to the ground level. His chest heaving as he pulled his cell phone out and came to a stop finally when he stood outside the small hospital.

As he hit the speed dial button Dean dropped down onto a bench seat, though unable to relax his knee started to jiggle uncontrollably as he waited for his old friend to pick up.

_'This better be good.'_ A gruff voice sounded through the connection.

'Bobby ... it's Dean.'

_'Dang boy ... it's so good to hear from you, how's your brother doing?'_

'Still ... actually Bobby that's why I'm calling you. I have a feeling that Sam's coma is ah not natural.'

_'Whatcha thinking it is?'_

'Something happened to Sam when we were back ... before Jonas got me and Sammy out of there.'

_'And?'_

'I have a feeling when Samuel ... the original Samuel tried to possess Sam he did something to him.'

_'So you think Sam's trapped in whatever Samuel did to him?'_

'Yeah I know it sounds weird ...'

_'Actually ... look I'm working a job about three hours away from you guys, I'll finish__up and meet you in Dresden.'_

'Thanks Bobby I – I appreciate it.' Dean said softly.

_'No thanks needed Dean, now ... what's Sam's hospital room number and where?'_

Dean gave his old friend and mentor the directions to the hospital before he said his goodbyes and went back inside to his brother.

'Dean?' A familiar voice came from behind the young hunter and he turned to face the new arrival. 'Jonas? What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to ... talk to you and Sam.'

'Sorry Jonas but Sam ...'

'He ... he didn't?'

'No he's still alive, fuck Jonas you disappear after helping me and Sam back and we don't see or hear from you in six months. Sam's still in a coma Jonas he hasn't woken up since we got back.'

'Oh my dear boys,' Jonas muttered as he reached out to touch Dean's arm but Dean moved himself away from the gesture, 'if I had known ...'

'Yeah well you know now, so what is it Jonas?'

'There has been more movement ... someone or rather something has tried to use the portals recently.'

'I thought that we effectively closed them.'

'We did, all bar one.' Jonas admitted hesitantly.

'Excuse me?'

'I have my own portal that I use but the breach is not there, the one where there is the most activity is the one at your cabin.'

'My cabin ... you know where I am?'

'Yes, Dean I think that you need to find somewhere else to stay.'

'Gee ya think Jonas? And you couldn't have popped in before this and told me?' Dean glared at the older man and then he softened his stance and turned towards the lift, 'look if you wanna come up and talk you're welcome too but you upset Sam in anyway by being in the same room as him and you're outta there.'

'I understand Dean, I promise I just want to make sure that both of you are alright.' Jonas said nodding his head, he followed Dean into the moving contraption.

S--------D

Cabin 12

Plains Cabin Motel 

Dresden, Kansas

Sam sat against the headboard of the bed watching Dean limp around the room, two days after the shooting, his brother was finally up and moving around the room. Although Sam had to wonder, what was worse, Dean unconscious or Dean pacing like a caged tiger.

'Dean please sit down.' Sam begged him, 'you're wearing me out.'

'Sammy ... sorry dude just hate the idea of a curfew ... and where's Bobby?'

'He'll be back soon.' Sam winced as he tried to move his heavy limbs, 'damn it.'

'What? What is it Sammy?' Dean stopped his pacing and sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother.

'Argh just a cramp I think, no fun having feeling coming back.' Sam gave Dean a rueful smile. 'Dean how ... how did things get changed around so much?'

'Not sure dude but we're gonna find out.' Dean patted Sam's outstretched leg with a comforting gesture before he stood and went to make a coffee when he staggered and without warning collapsed unconsciously to the floor.

'Dean, Dean no I cleaned the wound, no can't be happening not now.' Sam's fingers clenched spasmodically in his sheets as he watched his brother collapse. Struggling to get up Sam heard the truck pull up and Bobby's footsteps as he got closer. 'B-Bobby's here Dean, he'll help.' 

S--------D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

'Hey Doc I'm back.' Dean said as he put his game face on but when he stepped inside the room his face paled and he felt his breath catch in his chest. 'Sam?'

Michael stood up straighter and turned to face his patient's brother, 'Dean ... we ah had a small problem when you left but I think we have it under control now.'

'What? What could have happened I was only gone a few ... minutes – Sammy?'

Sam blinked weakly and stared up at his brother before he let his eyes slide shut once again. 

'He started to hyperventilate so I gave him a breathing treatment and his eyes opened briefly just before you came in. It was almost as if he could sense you coming.'

'Does this mean that he's starting to wake up?' Dean asked replacing the doctor at Sam's side, 'he saw me.'

'He sure did, this is a good sign Dean mind you we are working on Sam's timetable and not anyone else's.' Michael stopped when he saw the man standing behind Dean. 'Jonas isn't it?'

'Doctor Fin.' Jonas stepped into the room and shook hands with the young medic, 'how is young Samuel?'

'Sam is doing as well as can be expected.' Fin answered unsure of why but he felt as though he couldn't go into details with this new arrival.

'Mike, an uncle of ours, Bobby Singer will be here soon can I get him put on Sam's approved list?'

'Sure thing Dean, what about?'

'Ah ...'

'That won't be necessary Doctor.' Jonas interrupted them, 'this is a one off visit I'm afraid I must get going very soon.'

'Sure well, I'll go and put your uncle's name on the list and I'll see you when I come back on duty in a few hours.' Michael smiled warmly at Dean and then down at his patient before he turned and left without another glance at Jonas.

Bobby stood just outside the hospital room not too sure, why he hesitated but something felt off, he slowly turned around and looked down both ends of the corridor; for a hospital; it was eerily quiet.

Slowly he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, his gaze roaming over the room itself and then landed on the occupants, 'Dean ... how you doing boy? Sam?'

'Hey Bobby, this is Jonas.' Dean introduced the stranger to Bobby who regarded him with an air of utter disdain, 'Jonas this is our uncle Bobby.'

'Never knew about an uncle Bobby.'

'Yeah well they're my family.' Bobby all but growled at Jonas, 'you the one who gave the boys some so-called help?'

'If you want to call it that.'

'Then you've done you job an' git outta here.'

'Bobby.' Dean started but when he saw the look on the older man's face he uncharacteristically stepped down, and then a soft tug on the back of his shirt made him turn around and stare at Sam. 'Sammy?' 

Sam stared silently up at his brother with a confused look dark in his normally bright green eyes. His gaze flickered from Dean's face to his shoulder and then back again, then he saw Jonas standing by Dean and Bobby and the panic set in. unable to communicate his terror, he gasped for breath and his hand grappled for purchase on Dean's.

'Sammy what's going on?' Dean bent down to brush the errant fringe from Sam's face, 'you gotta calm down Sam.' 

'War.' Sam pushed the word out past his frozen throat before losing the battle to stay conscious.

'War? Sammy what?' Dean wanted to keep his brother awake, he was definitely coming out of his coma but it was more than confusing it was downright frustrating. 'Bobby?'

'What's going on Jonas? Sam saw you and it spooked him.' Bobby turned to face Jonas, 'what's he mean war?'

'I honestly don't know.' Jonas unconsciously stepped backwards and put his hands up in a defensive manner, 'I just came to warn the boys ... I will leave.'

'Jonas please talk to me. What the hell is going on?'

'I honestly don't know whatever happened when Samuel tried to take over Sam it started there and ... I just don't know anymore.'

'Not helping Jonas.' 

'I really wish that there was more I could tell you Dean ... Bobby but I can't just believe me when I say that you have to leave the cabin, find somewhere else to live anywhere but not there. And ... never leave young Sam alone.' With a last glance, down at Sam Jonas ignored the questions and protests from both of the hunters and left the room. 

'Bobby?' Dean turned around to face his friend, 'what the fuck is happening?'

Before Bobby could answer him, Sam started to move restlessly, a frown appearing on his too-pale face, before tears leaked down his face. 'Don't leave me Dean please don't leave me to do this alone.'

'Sammy?'

'You can't die Dean please don't die on me.' Sam continued to move, weeping softly he reached a shaking hand to the Dean only Sam could see, 'please Dean I'll die if you die.'

'Sammy hey dude, time to wake up.' Dean leaned closer over his brother and cupped his hand around Sam's face, 'I'm not dying Sam.'

'Bobby ... Bobby please save him, please don't let him die.' Sam's broken cries tore at both of the men as they stood by his bedside. Trapped in another scene that was playing out in his mind, only more real to Sam than the hospital room, Sam wept and pleaded for his brother not to die after receiving a mortal wound during a conflict with the enemy forces.

S-------D

Cabin 12

Plains Cabin Motel 

Dresden, Kansas

Sam looked up from the books he had been scouring for the last three hours with a weary look to him. both Bobby and Dean were out fighting in skirmishes against the demonic forces, the only trained hunters in the area, their skills by those who wanted to fight back and had no idea on how. This was not a war fought with tanks and military expertise.

Though how the word got out about their experience was beyond the three hunters, because of his still numb limbs Sam always remained behind and did the research for the others. Dean's shoulder wound healed too slowly but he kept it hidden from Sam not wanting to add to his younger brother's worries and ever-present guilt. 

Sam glanced at his watch for the third time in ten minutes, they were due back an hour ago and neither Bobby or Dean had returned. Sam sighed deeply and pushed the book aside, slowly he manoeuvred himself to the edge of the bed and then lowered his bad leg over the side. He calmed his breathing first before attempting to stand unaided, as he used the furniture to help him, Sam made his way over to the door just as it swung open and Bobby came in supporting a bloodied and semi-conscious Dean. 

'What happened?' Sam asked his gaze fixed on Dean in horror.

'Fucking demonic bastards.' Bobby ground out as he lowered Dean onto the bed closest to the door, 'we were on our way back and got ambushed, bastards singled out Dean.'

'They, they knew who he was?' Sam managed to sit down on the bed next to Dean so he could start to assess the damage, 'Bobby?'

'Sorry Sam I tried to get to him but ...'

'I know Bobby.' Sam said softly and reached over to squeeze the older man's arm, 'thanks for bringing him home.'

'Don't thank me yet kid.' Bobby said ominously, 'the wound to his chest ...'

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he cut the remains of Dean's T-shirt away and got a clear view of the gaping wound on the left side of Dean's chest.

S-------D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

'Sam?' Dean cried out as he watched Sam gasp and then stop breathing for a few beats and then struggle for the next breath. Without even realising what he had done Dean pressed the call button and kept up his hand cupped around Sam's cheek. 'Don't you dare leave me Sam, not now.'

'Dean, the doctor's here.' Bobby said gently tugging Dean away from Sam.

'Thanks,' Michael smiled at the older man and then turned his whole attention to Sam, after checking his patient's breathing patterns he frowned, and then listened to the sounds of Sam's lungs and then his heartbeat again.

'Doc what is it?'

'I want to take Sam for a cat-scan and some chest x-rays, I don't want to but ...'

'But what ... come on Mike you know me well enough to just tell me the truth.'

'I might have to put Sam back on the vent, I really don't want to but ... and I'm worried about his heart, perhaps by putting him on the vent it may take some of the strain off his heart and lungs.'

'Damn it doc he was getting better.' 

'We'll know more when we get the scans done.' Mike finished his exam and turned to leave, 'Heather will be in soon to do another round of obs, I'll go and schedule the scans ... hang in there Dean he's still fighting.'

'Yeah but fighting what?' Dean mumbled taking his position again next to Sam's bed. The same position he has occupied for the last six months, knowing that Sam's improvement was due almost solely to Dean's presence Doctor Fin made sure that no one stopped the older brother from coming and going as he pleased and if he stayed he did so unimpeded. A bed made up at the end of the room testament to the fact. Dean had kept the cabin going, somewhere where he could keep their gear without too much worry. Until now, 'Bobby?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'I don't want to leave Sammy but we have to get out of the cabin.'

'Don't fret on a thing you git, you stay with that brother of yours, I'll take care of everything.' Bobby said patting Dean's shoulder, 'I'll be back soon Sam.' he said reaching over to give Sam's arm a squeeze, 'you hang in there kiddo ya hear me.' he added gruffly before tugging his cap down and leaving the brothers alone. He could hear Dean already talking to Sam, regaling him tales of their childhood while they waited for the staff to come for Sam to take him to his scans.

Heather came in and immediately went to stand by Dean, placing an arm over his shoulders, 'hey sweets.'

'Hey there darlin',' Dean said without looking up, 'sorry bout ...'

'Forget it Dean ... I know where you were and who you were with.' Heather smiled bent down and kissed him on the cheek before going to do another round of Sam's vitals. 'You know Sam, you're the only competition I have where your brother is concerned.'

'Should I get jealous?' Dean grinned watching Heather stroke Sam's sweaty forehead while she took his temperature, 'what is it Heather?'

'His temp's up slightly.' Heather muttered, 'not too much but ...'

'Anything else?'

'His breaths are still erratic, you know I'm not supposed to be telling you like this.'

'Yeah I know but what can you do I'm just too irresistible.' Dean smirked, 'Heather?'

'Huh? Oh sorry Dean ... has Sam always had this?'

'What?' Dean stood up and went around to stand next to Heather, staring down to where she had her finger. Just behind Sam's left ear and on the hairline was a small tattoo-type mark in the shape of what appeared to be a dragon's head. 'What the fuck?'

'Dean?'

'Never seen it before but, thanks Heather you're gorgeous.' Dean kissed her and gave her a hug, 'Sammy you behave for Heather I have to go and make a few phone calls.'

'Dean?'

'Don't worry Heather, I have a feeling that you might have found part of the cause of Sam's problems.'

'Oh okay, looks like Sam's escorts are here anyway.' Heather nodded at the two orderlies, 'Tom, Darcy this is Dean Sam's older brother, Dean these guys are Tom and Darcy, and I've known them for years. Tom dated my older sister.'

'Yeah that's me, the mug.' Tom smiled and gave Heather a wink which earned him a scowl from Dean, 'hey happily married now man.'

'Good to hear.' Dean said, 'take care of my brother or ...'

'Don't worry dude we've kinda already been given the riot act by Doctor Fin.' Darcy said as he held his hands up in mock surrender, 'and then he said he would sic you onto us.'

'Good, knew I liked the man for a reason.' Dean grinned, gave Heather a quick kiss, stroked Sam's cheek with his thumb for a minute and then gave his goodbyes and hurried out, not wanting to be gone longer than necessary.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

--

**Chapter Four**

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2nd 2007

The hospital room was quiet except for the monotonous beeping of the various monitors connected to Sam as he lay deathly still in his bed. An oxygen mask covered his mouth now instead of the nasal cannula, feeding him 100 percent oxygen to help relieve the stress on his lungs. His fingers twitched and clutched at the sheets twisting the cloth into knots. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body and rash started to appear, it covered his extremities and torso. Slowly his eyes fluttered and fought to open, his breathing hitched and became laboured. He knew that this was the time he was waiting for. He prayed for a quick release knowing that he will be with his family again very soon.

With both Bobby and Dean gone it was just Sam, and he had contracted the virus killing everyone who contracted it. After six months of supernatural warfare, disease was rampant throughout the country. Diseases long forgotten and cured re-emerged with a vengeance, singling out the weakest humans, now bodies lay rotting in the streets, some became food for the lower demons but most just rotted where they died.

As his awareness slowly returned to his fever-ridden mind he started to try and workout what happened and where he was. The last thing he could remember was collapsing on the floor of the cabin, his muscles ached, he was so cold one minute and the sweating and hot the next, his bowels cramping with nothing left to expel crippled him completely.

'Sorry Dean.' He whispered as he took a tortured breath and let his head roll to the side, blinking rapidly against the bright light. A frown formed on his face when he thought of the light, he couldn't remember the last time he felt the warmth of the sun and caught the brightness of its light.

'Sam?' A shocked voice pierced the silence, 'Sam you're awake?'

Sam rolled his head weakly to where it came from, standing bathed in a wash of warm light was Dean. 'De-Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked again and rubbed his eyes unable to understand the fact that Sammy had opened his eyes.

'Coming soon Dean ... wait ... for ... me.' Sam mumbled his soft words muffled by the oxygen mask.

'Sam, hey Sammy no, no look at me.'

'Comin' De, wait for me please.' Sam openly wept as he watched the light fade from around his brother. 'No, no Dean please come back.'

'Sammy hey I'm right here.' Dean implored his brother to look at him but Sam was still firmly entrenched in the alternate reality, his fevered mind unable to differentiate between realities. 'Sorry De, so sorry ... I tried so hard ... we lost De.'

'No, Sam listen to me ... you've been in a coma. There's no war.'

'Comin' De ... I can hear em coming I gotta ... can't do this anymore ... not without you.' Tears ran freely down Sam's face as he fought to get the words out when a coughing fit assaulted him.

'Shit Sam.' Dean pressed the call-button and gripped his brother's hand tightly while he waited for help to arrive. The door swung open and Doctor Michael Fin sprinted in closely followed by Heather.

'Dean? What's wrong?'

'Sam ... he woke but Mike what's goin' on man? He's got a rash and a cough and, and he's not making any sense.'

'Calm down Dean please.' Mike directed the panicked man to a chair and pushed him into it, 'sit still and let me see to Sam.'

'Can't take much more Mike, he-he's so weak.'

'Don't ... go ... Dean ... please ... come ...back.' Sam's muted voice came from behind his oxygen mask, weakly he pulled himself up and tried to follow his brother as he disappeared into the light. 'Hurts ... Dean ... wait.'

'Hey, hey Sam time to get back into bed.' Mike said gently guiding his patient back to the bed, concern written across his face as he took in the rash and heat emanating from Sam.

'Heather, I want blood drawn and cultures taken, also I want this room quarantined until we know exactly what we are dealing with. Dean you, Bobby, Heather and myself are the only ones allowed in Sam's room from now on, I'll need you to scrub in the shower and to put on sterile clothes.'

'Mike what is it?' Dean jumped up and moved right up into the doctor's personal space, his panic meter rose exponentially when he looked over at his brother writhing on the bed and muttering unintelligibly. 'What the fuck is happening to my brother.'

'I-I'm not sure Dean I've only seen pictures of the rash but ...'

'But what?'

'I think Sam might have Typhus.' Mike said, 'somehow he has picked up ...'

'Typhus? How the fuck?' Dean sat down again and ran his hands over his face, 'Typhus?'

'I can't be sure but yeah I think so.'

'Damn it Sam ... how ... what ... it's treatable isn't it?'

'I'm going to start Sam on an IV with the antibiotic tetracycline and another line of fluids. We'll keep an eye on his fever and blood pressure, it has dropped dramatically. Too fast for my liking, the delirium is a worry because we are not sure if there are any latent effects of his coma status and what brought him out of it so fast.'

'So he contracted Typhus while lying here in a coma for six months?' Dean muttered incredulously.

'Dean? Mike what's going on?' Bobby asked as he came into the room and stared at the very shell-shocked looking men. 'Sam?'

'He, he woke up Bobby.' Dean said without looking up.

'And?'

'He's got freaking Typhus.'

'What the?'

'Bobby I was just telling Dean, I'll need both of you to scrub down in the showers and dress in sterile clothes while you're in here with Sam. As of now this room is under quarantine until I can get a definite diagnosis, Heather and myself will be the only medical staff in here and you will have to gown up when you're with Sam.'

'How, I mean how is he? Will it ... will he die?' Bobby sank down in the other chair he also wore the shell-shocked look on his face.

'Hopefully we will have gotten it in time and he will start to respond to the antibiotics fairly quickly.'

'What is Doc? What aint you sayin?' Bobby stared at the younger man, 'what else is there?'

'There are some complications but it's too soon to even think about that.' Mike said hedging slightly.

'Complications?' Dean and Bobby asked simultaneously.

'There is a chance of acute renal complications, central nervous system damage or pneumonia but like I said, let's wait and see what we're dealing with and if we can get on top of it with the antibiotics.'

'How could Sam contract a disease like Typhus in hospital Doc?' Bobby asked, he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of comfort.

'That ... I was maybe hoping that you two could enlighten me on that fact.' Mike said but stopped when Sam started to thrash about in the bed, 'hold that thought.'

Heather returned carrying a specially marked kit to take Sam's blood, she wore a gown, mask and gloves her large eyes filled with tears as she tried to find a vein to take his blood from.

'Mike I can't ...' Just then Sam grabbed her hand and stared at her with wild eyes, squinting against the bright lights. 'Sam?'

'Hurts ... please ... hurts ... no more.' Sam gasped out breathlessly, 'lights ... hurt.'

'Oh Sam.'

'Wanna die ... war ... lost em ... lost em all.' Sam mumbled when he dropped back onto the bed and let his head roll to the side, as he tried to block out the light. 'I'm coming Dean.'

'Sam, hey bro I'm right here.' Dean stood up and scrubbed at his face with his hands, he had to put his game face back on, 'you hang in there Sammy you hear me, you aint going nowhere.'

'Lost Dean, lost Bobby ... lost the war.' Sam repeated punctuating the words with harsh coughs, until blood sprayed the inside of his oxygen mask.

'Sam I'm just going to give you a sedative to help relax your breathing.' Mike said as he injected the drug into the IV port. 'Just let it work for ya.'

'Dean? Sam's talking of war and losing you and Bobby.' Heather turned to face her boyfriend, 'what war?'

'Not sure Heather, he has something goin' on in his mind.'

'That tattoo ... could it be?' Heather shook her head and finished her task finally when she found a viable vein and took the blood samples.

'Heather and I will be right back and show you where to go to scrub down.' Mike stopped just before the door and turned to face his friends and his patient's family, 'we'll do everything we can we'll get Sam through this.'

'Thanks Mike.' Dean mumbled and waited for the medic and nurse to leave, 'Bobby ... Sam's condition.'

'Yeah something happened while he's in this other reality ... do you know how crazy that sounds even for us?'

'Bobby ... the Typhus ... wasn't there an epidemic during the nineteenth century?'

'Yeah there was why?'

'Could Sam have contracted something back then? I mean when we were?'

'Dang ... never thought about that, could have been but then again it's been six months since you guys got back.'

'Everything is so screwed Bobby, but I ... I have a feeling that it all has to do with what we left behind in the nineteenth century.'

'Dean what are you talking about?'

'Can, can you stay here with Sammy, don't leave him alone for anything.'

'Dean ... son don't you dare think ...'

'I have to Bobby, something is controlling what's happening with Sammy, the coma, the other reality now Typhus ... man you just don't get Typhus in this day and age not here and not in a hospital.'

'It was known as the war fever.' Bobby nodded his head thoughtfully. 'But what do you think you're gonna do in the past?'

'Find out what's going on ... Bobby someone is manipulating time.'

'And what if you get stuck back there?' Bobby growled unhappy with what Dean was suggesting.

'I don't know what else to do Bobby, tell me, tell me what to do and I'll do it.' Dean stood next to his brother's bed and tenderly ran his hand over Sam's sweaty forehead, 'I can't ... I think that tattoo on Sam is a link to whoever is controlling him.'

'Find them and?'

'Yeah something like that.' Dean blinked back his tears, straightened his shoulders and turned a carefully masked face to his friend, 'look after him for me Bobby.'

'Do you even know where ... what how the freaking hell do you get back there?'

'A portal in the bathroom of the cabin.' Dean said, 'I – I gotta go.'

'Dean.'

'I'll be safe Bobby and I'll be back give me twenty-four hours.'

'What do you want me to tell Heather and Mike?'

'I've gone to find some answers.' Dean said simply before he strode out of the door and never looked back. He couldn't because if he did, he may not have been able to leave Sam's side.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'Chambre de la Mort'

Winchester's House

Dresden, Kansas

August 1878

Dean stepped out of the bedroom and stared around in amazement, the house looked better than the last time he was there with Sam. a clenching of his heart made him remember his younger brother and he swallowed against the bile slithering up his throat. Time for that later.

Slowly his equilibrium returned and he left the doorway and went in search of any signs of life. 'Jonas?' he called out not wanting to disturb anyone.

'Who's there?' A frighteningly familiar voice called out from one of the rooms, he moved with the natural stealth of a hunter closing in on a prey.

'Jonas?' Dean called again as he opened the door to the last bedroom and stared in shock at the man seated by the window. 'Dean?'

'Dean?' The two Dean's faced each other, both pale and wide-eyed.

'What ... what happened?'

'Where did you come from Dean?' The elder of the two men demanded his voice sounded so cold and unemotional.

'The portal, Dean what's going on? You ... you died.'

'What do you mean I died? I'm fine Dean.'

'Your Sam he became possessed and battered you to death.'

'Never happened dear one.'

'Wh-where's Jonas? Sam?'

'Samuel is ... Jonas is around somewhere.' The elder Dean glared at his younger counterpart again and slowly started to stand, leaning heavily on his cane.

'Dean this is a little weird I know but ... the last time Sammy and me were here ... both you and your Sam died, we – we lit your pyres and scattered your ashes.'

'How ... decent of you.' The other man smirked and limped towards Dean, 'so how is little Sammy?'

'He's ah not too good.'

'Oh dear that is too bad is it not?'

'Dean ... that cane it's the one with the ... what the fuck is going on.'

'Tsk, tsk such language ... swearing does not become you, you are supposed to be a gentleman.'

'Just tell me what's going on Dean that's all I want to know.'

'Well after your how can I put this? Your visit last time, Sam and I have come to an understanding.'

'Meaning what?'

'Meaning that he is where he can receive the best care, and is out of harm's way.' The older Dean smiled coldly, 'would you care for tea?'

'This, this is not ... you're not the Dean we knew.'

'Oh I think that I am the Dean your Sam knew quite well in fact.'

'Oh shit ... wait a minute ... how the hell did time get so twisted?'

'Augustine, bless his soul decided to change tactics. Instead of initialising his plans in your time, he decided to do so now.'

'Oh fuck.' Dean sank down onto a large wing-backed chair and scrubbed his hands over his face, 'Augustine is here?'

'He was able to undo the evil your's and your brother's presences caused, he gave myself and Samuel our lives back. Unfortunately for Samuel, he was unable to accept the facts Augustine presented to us, we had to have him re-institutionalised for his own safety.'

'You, you put him in that hell hole again?' Dean lifted his head up enough to stare at the other man's face. 'Why? He's your brother.'

'He is very ill, delusional it was for his own good.' The dismissive wave of the hand made the younger Dean see red and he jumped to his feet and was in front of the arrogant man before he realised what he had done.

'You're the ill one Dean if you think that what you have done is rational and fuck he's your brother.'

'I am not the one who is so sentimental that is you dear one.'

'Whatever, look I need to know about the Typhus epidemic ... could it have been possible for my Sammy to be exposed.'

'He is ill?'

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously, something in that small question made his skin crawl. 'Yeah I guess you could say that.'

'Tell me what else is going on in your lives ... it sounds so exciting dear heart.'

'Nothin' much.' Dean's mistrust started to make his chest tighten and he winced with the sudden pain.

'Oh dear, the poor boy, he does seem to attract trouble does he not?'

'Leave Sammy out of this Dean. Where's Augustine?'

'Hmm good question ... perhaps it is time that you meet your ancestor Dean Winchester of the twenty-first century. Then you will understand why it is so important that Augustine comes into his own.'

'Augustine is a demon, we hunt and kill demons end of story.'

'It is not that simple dear heart, Augustine is your blood.'

'Never, I am one hundred percent human.' Dean snarled at the older man, 'he is a creature plain and simple.'

'Nothing in life is plain nor simple Dean.' The older Winchester limped towards his futuristic nephew, 'this way.'

'I am not going anywhere until I get answers Dean so sit down and shut up.' Dean snarled trying to physically intimidate the older man with his height and build when he felt a strange numbing sensation ripple through him. 'What are you ... what's happening to me?' He gasped as he stared at the eyes of the dragon's head handle on the cane. 'I can't ...'

'Now Dean once again I want you to come with me.' The words sounded distorted to Dean with a strange buzzing sound in his head. Dean felt his body respond to the quietly spoken command, though he fought against the compulsion.

'I fear that it gets rather confusing dear one, with both of our names Dean ... I do prefer my own alias Jonathon which is my second name. Some circles know me simply as DJ so I think that will suffice.'

'Go ... to ... hell.' Dean ground out.

'You may call me Jonathon,' DJ smirked and gave Dean a little shove, 'keep moving nephew.' DJ forced the younger man downstairs laughing at his stumble and fall on the last couple of stairs. 'Get up and keep moving.'

Dean struggled to regain his footing and then stood still, glared at the man behind him and refused to budge. This time he felt short stabbing pains along his back and neck, 'N-no!'

'I ... said ... move.' DJ shoved Dean towards the rear of the house, 'through those doors Dear Heart.'

Dean fought hard against the compulsion once again but it did no good, his body moved towards the ornate door he could not remember being there before.

'Sit.' The simple order sounded in his foggy thoughts and he sat down on the leather chair in front of him. 'Well done Dean, see what can be achieved when you learn your place and obey simple commands.' DJ's tone was so condescending all Dean wanted to do was to jump up and wrap his hands around the other man's neck.

'Ah so this is the future of the Winchester family.' A surprisingly familiar sounding voice came from the direction of the window, straining against his stiff neck Dean tried to make out the new arrival's features.

'Wh-who are ... who are you?' He rasped.

'Oh dear you do not know me? For shame nephew, I am Augustine.' The stranger stepped into the circle of light from the gas lantern and Dean felt his stomach drop. The man stood tall at least six feet with light brown hair and bright green eyes, he stood on the balls of his feet he looked ready to take on the world. Dressed in a billowy white cotton shirt and tight black riding pants and long black leather boots. 'What nephew have you lost your speech?'

'Augustine?' Dean said his voice tight with shock, he looked more like himself than the older Dean did. This was getting too freaky for words, now there were three different versions of him. 'Shouldn't you have an accent?'

'Only if I wish, I have evolved over the centuries nephew I am no longer that scrawny child.'

'No you're a demon.' Dean snarled, 'what did you do to my Sam?'

'I have marked him for myself.'

'You're killing him.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Augustine smiled coldly, 'come embrace me nephew we are family.'

'I will embrace you with a gun.' Dean ground out, his fight against the invisible bonds holding him intensifying. 'Look Augustine I get that you think that you're some sort of great-great-great whatever but you're still a demon and we don't have demons in our family simple.'

'Ah alright, so if it is so simple why did your mom die? Why did your brother's girlfriend die in the same manner? Why does your brother have psychic abilities especially visions?'

'How, how do you know so much?' Dean asked hesitantly.

'Now dear heart I would be giving away all of my secrets.'

S—D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

Bobby sat stiffly, hating the feel of the sterile gown, cap and gloves, he hated the fact that he was not allowed to wear his own baseball cap while in the room with Sam. He felt naked. He stretched and tried to get more comfortable, Dean was now officially MIA after he failed to return from his trip in time.

Time travel, Bobby shook his head, it was something that he still couldn't get his head around and he had seen a lot of freaking scary shit.

'B-Bobby?' Sam rasped his voice muffled by the oxygen mask. 'Where?'

'Hey Sam welcome back, you're a sight for tired old eyes.'

'Where ... De?' Sam blinked and tried to remember where he was, all he could remember was the sense of loss and war. Fighting a losing battle. 'War?'

'No, no Sam, that went on in your mind while you were in a coma.'

'C-Coma?' Sam tried to focus on the face swimming in the too bright light. 'Light hurts.'

'Okay let me get that.' Bobby turned the lights down to their lowest setting, Sam squinted up at him and Bobby could see the younger man trying to work out everything in his mind. 'You've been really, really sick Sam.'

'Sick?' Sam coughed harshly and winced at the pulling pain.

'You've been in a coma for six months and developed Typhus.' Bobby hated to be the one to break the news but suddenly no one else was nearby.

'T-Typhus?' Sam shook his head and tried to clear the fogginess, 'where De?'

'He's gone to see if he can get you help.'

'Wh-where?'

'He'll be back soon Sam, you need to rest.'

'Hurts Bobby.'

'I know son, but you will get better.'

'Tired.' Sam yawned and felt his eyes slide shut, 'Dean?'

'He'll be back soon Sam I promise.' Bobby said and hated himself a little more for making a promise he knew was probably going to be impossible to keep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

S—D

**Chapter Six**

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

Sam watched the nurse bustle around him with a distracted air about her; all he could see was her eyes the rest of her face covered by the sterile mask and cap. She had a sad and faraway look that worried him even more. There was something though. Something everyone was keeping from him and he knew deep down it was about his absent brother.

'Where Dean?' He breathed the words out and winced at how weak his own voice sounded in his ears.

'Hey you're awake.' Heather smiled and brushed his fringe from his face, 'Dean's working he got a full time job not long after you arrived here.' The lie fell awkwardly from her lips, well partial lie but it was an untruth no matter how she would it.

'Work?' Sam blinked and tried to remember but his mind remained as unresponsive as ever.

'Yeah we made him do something coz he was driving us crazy loitering around here twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.'

'Sounds like De...' Sam broke off as a sharp cough erupted leaving him breathless.

'Hey, hey take it easy Sam, that's it just nice deep slow breathes.' Heather coached him until his breathing eased and the coughing subsided. 'That was a nasty one huh?'

'Yeah, water please?' Sam hated sounding so needy but he didn't know what else to do.

'Your rash is starting to subside.' Heather said conversationally as she helped him have a drink and then fussed with his pillows, 'the antibiotics are working.'

'So when can I get out of here?' Sam asked with a half-cocked grin.

'Oh what's the hurry? You sick of my company already?' Heather teased as she finished straightening the blankets.

'Heather?' Sam reached out to touch her gloved hand; he so wished that he could touch skin not just gloves, 'how long?'

'How long what Sam?'

'Sick?'

'How long have you been sick?'

'Yeah.' Sam sighed and tensed as another coughing fit assailed him.

'You were in a coma for six months and then the last few days fighting the Typhus.'

'How ... long?'

'You're in quarantine for a little while just until the tests come back showing an improvement in your condition.'

'So tired.' Sam fought to keep his eyes open but the darkness beckoned and it was so easy to fall back into it and not have to think of anything or feel anything.

'Sleep Sam I'll be back in a while, and I think that Bobby is getting gowned up so he'll be in a minute to sit with you.'

Sam nodded but already had shut his eyes and his laboured breathing gradually evened out. Heather brushed a stray hair from his forehead and wiped the sweat away, 'he'll be home soon Sam I promise.' She whispered before she left the room, she gave Bobby a small sad smile before she slipped out to change and to hide her tears.

With a heavy sigh Bobby sat down on the big lounge chair and pulled out his newest acquisition, a hundred year old book of symbols, he had bids on it for a long time and finally he one the online auction and had just picked it up before he got to the hospital.

S—D

Sam opened and stared around in dismay, he was back in the broken down cabin, with shot out windows, scorched walls and bloodstains.

'No, no this can't be happening' climbing to his feet he swayed dizzily for a few moments before he lurched towards the door, 'Dean?' he looked down at the body of his brother sprawled on the veranda of the cabin, he died where he fell, not far away from him on the bloodied and scorched earth lay Bobby's body. 'No, this isn't real.' Sam cried out, 'this is not real.' He yelled loudly and turned around to scan the area carefully, 'this is not real.'

He could feel the fine tremors running through his body and the knotted nauseous feeling in the pit of his empty stomach. Slowly he took a deep breath and stumbled away from the small building. 'Where are you?' He bellowed and searched the area with his gaze as he moved with jerky strides. 'Why are you doing this?'

'All hail the fallen leader.' A scorn-filled voice came from the ruins of a building ahead of him. 'Should we bow to the boy king?'

'Show yourself.'

'Where would the fun be in that?'

'What do you want?'

'To show you what life will be like if you do not join with me.'

'I don't understand who are you?' Sam cried out hoarsely, he could feel the ravages of the disease raging through his body as his knees started to buckle. 'Show yourself to me.'

'Why nephew I thought that you would have worked it out by now, you being so smart and all.' The voice became eerily familiar, 'who else would I be?'

'Augustine?' Sam breathed, he blinked furiously as he tried to clear his blurred vision, a figure shrouded in a dark cloak came towards him, the wind billowing the cloth around the legs as the figure stopped in front of Sam and loomed over him.

'Hello nephew.' Augustine smiled and placed a hand on Sam's head, the resemblance between Dean and Augustine gave Sam chills. 'I have waited a long time for this moment.'

'You, you manipulated everything didn't you.'

'I must say that I exceeded even my own expectations.' Augustine laughed and sounded so much like Dean, that Sam felt pain stab at his heart.

'Why?'

'Well I have been watching that pathetic excuse for a demon Azazel try to manipulate you to his way, to lead his supposed army.' Augustine laughed and hooked a hand under Sam's elbow, he pulled the young man up and kept hold on his arm and effectively prevented him from falling to his knees again. 'Walk with me.'

'No.' Sam tried to pull away but the vice like grip on his left bicep only tightened even more. 'No please let me go.'

'Do not beg, it does not become you Samuel.'

'I am Sam not Samuel.'

'Yes you do have more fire in you than Samuel but unfortunately you do not possess the better qualities of my Samuel.'

'Which are?'

'His desire to exact revenge, his penchant for killing those who anger him oh and yes my favourite, the way he embraced his uniqueness.'

'Sounds like a helluva guy.' Sam spat out, 'dunno anyone like that though.'

'Well you see this is where I get to impart my ingenuity with you.' Augustine grinned and led Sam down the dirt road towards what was left of the town.

'Where are we going?' Sam hissed and then gave his arm another hard yank, and almost succeeded in causing Augustine to stumble and to let go.

With an angry snarl, Augustine gripped both of Sam's arms from behind and pushed him into one of the ruins, with enough inhuman strength to cause Sam to fall face down and to skid across the splintered floor.

'Where's Dean?' Sam asked as he tried to throw Augustine off with his questions, 'what have you done to him?'

'I have done nothing yet ... why do you want me to?'

'This is not real this place is not real.' Sam shook his head and winced with the stabbing pains behind his eyes, 'not real. It's just a hallucination.'

'Really?' Augustine smirked, strode across the room, gripped Sam's hair and pulled viciously until Sam felt his neck about to snap. 'You can go without your brother for the sake of some stupid pride?'

'I will never desert my brother.'

'Oh but you have, I have watched the two of you since that night.'

'You were the one who sent me back through the portal and sent Samuel here?' Sam said without actually speaking to Augustine.

Why yes how smart of you dear one, I have had the ability to change time for quite pardon the pun ... some time.'

'Change it back, bring Dean back to me.'

'Hmm well you see, Dean is back in the nineteenth century and you are still in the twenty-first century but a few years ahead of where your body lies.'

'How? How can you?'

'I can do many things dear one, I can give them to you, show them to you and teach you.'

'Go to hell.'

'Hell doesn't want me, I am too powerful.' Augustine crowed, 'they grovel at my feet, I am a God to the fallen.'

'Love yourself much?' Sam tried to get up but invisible chains kept him restrained on the floor.

'You can not fight me Samuel; it is not part of your destiny to defy me.'

'Yeah right, let's see I'm actually in a hospital room in the past, after just coming out of a coma and now suffering from Typhus somehow I don't think I'll be of much use to you.'

'Want to know where your Dean is?' Augustine changed his tact; he crouched down in front of Sam and ran his fingers down the younger man's face, 'you are a very pretty boy I can see why they all fall for you.'

'Don't touch me.' Sam flinched away but once again was, held tightly by invisible bonds. 'Please don't.' He gritted out through his clenched teeth, his jaw twitched as he felt the sharp nail drag down his skin.

'I will do what I want to you boy to bend you to my will.' Augustine sneered, 'remember what happened to you in the asylum?'

'No, no please I am begging you Augustine please don't go there.'

'Aw poor sick baby, you have got a fever haven't you.' Augustine petted Sam, 'stand up.'

Against his own will Sam felt his body rise to stand in front of his tormentor and ancestor, 'please don't.' he whispered through frozen lips.

'Don't beg Sammy.'

'I'm Sam only Dean gets to call me that.' Sam spat out defiantly.

Augustine hissed and flicked his hand out; a red welt appeared on Sam's cheek as his hand connected with skin. 'Do not anger me nephew.'

_S—D_

Bobby sat up and stared at Sam in horror, the younger man's body became rigid and it looked as though another nightmare assailed him in his sleep. But then, Sam's head snapped to the side and a red welt appeared where someone had just struck his face.

'Sam?' He called out and gripped Sam's shoulder lightly, 'Sam come on son wake up.'

'Bobby what's wrong?' Heather asked as she came back in carrying a small tray with a syringe on it.

'Dunno, he started to go rigid, lookin' like he was in a nightmare but then ...' Bobby pointed to Sam's face, 'that aint no dream.'

'Oh my, has he woken?'

'Nope been tryin' to git him awake for a while but nothin'.'

As they watched in horror Sam's back arched off the bed, his throat muscles corded and sweat ran in rivulets down his face and chest. 'No!' He screamed as he fell back on the bed, blood dripping from his ears and nose.

'Sam?' Bobby muttered horrified he turned to Heather, 'what do we do now?'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to Augustine's Ring, you really do need to read that story first in order to understand what is happening in this one. But, don't worry this story will still be here when you get back.

**Author's Note 2: **Sorry that has taken so long in updating, over the past month I have moved and had lost the internet for three weeks. Fortunately, for me it is now up and running though, it coincided with my returning to Uni after the winter break, so I am slowly getting back on track. Apologies again.

--

**Chapter seven**

'Chambre de la Mort'

Winchester's House

Dresden, Kansas

August 1878

Dean paced his bedroom anxiously chewing on his thumbnail; his worry for Sammy grew exponentially and he had no way of getting to the portal to get home. His door locked and windows barred as well as locked a virtual prison for the nineteenth century.

'Damn it think Dean think.' He dropped onto the bed and unconsciously mimicked Sam by leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands, he couldn't stop his hands from trembling, even when he deliberately tried to.

'Sammy what do I do?' He muttered and then chuckled to himself, 'good one Dean talking to no one again, careful they might think that you're insane.' Suddenly he sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face, that was it, Samuel was still in this time, if he could break him out of the nuthouse get back to Dean's time and to Sammy then they could work out what to do from there.

'Dean! Jonas! Someone hey what does a guy have to do to have a leak around here?' Dean started to yell and pound on the door, his persistence paid off within five minutes when he heard footsteps thudding down the hallway. 'Come on gonna have a mess here.'

'What is it Dean?' DJ asked as he unlocked the door, an air of impatience around him.

'I have to use the bathroom.'

'What?'

'The ah outhouse.' Dean did a little dance on the spot and had a pained expression on his face, 'dude I gotta dump.'

'I fail to understand your language but as far as I can ascertain you need to use the outhouse rather quickly?'

'Damned straight.' Dean all but burst passed his ancestor and went to run downstairs when a seemingly invisible force knocked him down. 'Dean please man.'

'You will conduct yourself with a modicum of decency.' DJ chastised him as he helped Dean up, 'now let's go in an orderly fashion.'

Frustrated Dean allowed DJ to lead him downstairs, he did have to go but not as urgently as he made out, 'look ah DJ I appreciate all of this I do but if I don't get to the bathroom very soon ...'

'Is there a problem with your water?'

'My what? Huh? No, no the other need, I have to do a number two.'

DJ shook his head and continued to lead Dean through the house and out to the small structure in the rear yard, 'I will wait here for you.'

'Ah look please no offence but I have a little trouble when I know that ... well you know when people hang around.' Dean waved ineffectually around and hopped from foot to foot again. DJ shook his head and then moved to the back porch to wait for his nephew.

A strange sounding humming sound came from the outhouse and DJ scowled in disgust before he went back inside, the house was secure and there was no way young Dean could escape even if he wanted to.

'Where is our nephew?' Augustine appeared next to DJ.

'Do not fear Augustine he is only in the outhouse, rather disgusting show he put on needing to use it. He is a vulgar young man at the best of times.'

'Ah but he is family DJ, he will certainly come around given the correct training.' Augustine glanced at the elder Dean, 'I am sure that you are up to the challenge.'

'What is it that you wish me to do?' DJ turned his attention completely to Augustine, 'he is headstrong.'

'Ah yes but his brother is his weakness as it has been in our family.' Augustine glanced away and briefly thought of his own Sam, 'we can use the jewel if needed but I would rather have him persuaded without it. That way he will come to us naturally.'

'If I cannot use the jewel then what?'

'Let him escape.'

'Excuse me, I do not mean to question your wisdom Augustine but are we not trying to keep him here?'

'He plans to try and help Samuel escape, let him, let him think that he is rescuing his own brother. Place this in his drink, the chicory coffee should be strong enough to mask the taste. He will be more pliable to suggestion.'

'You want to drug him and to make him think that he is rescuing his own Sammy?' DJ said thoughtfully, 'if he thinks that Sammy is in danger he will do anything.'

'Exactly, once we have him under control then the final mission will be to make sure that Sammy does not survive the future. If there is no Dean to protect him he will be open for attack.'

'Once we have them, what then Augustine?'

'We rid the future of the weaker Winchester family and rule without fear.'

'I do not understand Augustine, would it not work better if you start from now and not worry about the future?'

'Why are you questioning me Dean?'

'I am not; please understand I am not questioning you I just need to understand.'

'I am displeased with you Dean; you are not what I ...'

'Please, please forgive me Augustine.' DJ stared at the man in front of him a look of horror on his face as the glowing jewel on Augustine's ring forced him to shift his focus.

S—D

Dean stood outside on the porch listening intently to the argument between his distant relatives, 'the bastard.' He muttered under his breath when he heard Augustine's plan to drug him. He moved stealthily along the porch and eased the side French doors open; he crept behind Augustine taking advantage of the concentration needed to control the jewel. He picked up a lump of wood from the skip as he went passed and held it comfortably ready to strike.

'Night dickhead.' Dean snarled as he brought the wood down on Augustine's head sending the man sprawling on the floor, blood seeped from the cut matting the thick hair.

'DJ you with me?'

'Dean?' DJ blinked and swayed as he tried to remember what was happening, 'where did?'

'Later for explanations, first we have to get to Samuel and then back to my time.'

'I – I don't understand ... Augustine?'

'Leave him.' Dean ordered as he pushed DJ to the door, 'we have to go dude.'

'Dean I am so sorry I did not mean to hurt you.'

'Nah no worries bout it but we do have to get going.' Dean glanced back at the fallen entity, not human not demon, he shuddered at the thought that it was a relation to him and Sammy before he kept DJ moving outside and away from the demonic presence.

As they sat in the buggy DJ scrubbed at his face and stared warily at his younger counterpart.

'What happened Dean? How did you get back here?'

'Sammy's sick, Augustine got to him while he was in a coma, long story short he had Sammy living out another life where a war happened, Sam survived but came down with Typhus when he came too. He's too weak and ... well I came back here to find out how he could contract a disease like that while in a coma. Augustine all but admitted to me what he did. Dean ... you told me that you had your Samuel committed back in the place where you had Sammy when he first came here.'

'Oh my God no, I am so sorry Dean I don't understand any of this.'

'He controls everyone with the jewel in his ring and the cane, we thought we had destroyed it in the future but it seems that he has changed time once again.'

'But if he changes time from now, he changes future outcomes?'

'Yeah and basically he can make sure that Sam and me were never born.'

'He, he wanted me to drug you?'

'Yeah he did.'

'I am so sorry Dean.'

'Don't sweat on it, now we need to free Samuel and get back to the future and help Sammy.'

'This is very confusing Dean.'

'You have a great way of understating things DJ did ya know that.'

'How did you know to call me that?'

'You, you told me to.' Dean said staring at DJ, 'what's wrong?'

'I – I am not sure, I feel as though someone is in my ... mind.' DJ swooned against Dean his breath coming in short sharp gasps.

'Ah shit not now ... DJ come on dude don't do this to me not now.' Dean watched horrified as DJ stopped breathing and went limp in his arms. 'Hey driver, stop this thing.'

'What is it Dean?' The driver got down and grinned at Dean, 'how are you Dean?'

'Jonas?' Dean breathed this was getting freakier by the minute, 'damn it Dean he's ... he's dead.'

'What?' Jonas pressed his fingers against his former charge's neck and looked sadly at the younger man. 'What happened?'

'We were talking and then he said that he felt like someone was in his mind the next thing I know ... he's gone.'

'Stay in here, I will take us somewhere safe.' Jonas shut the buggy door and the next thing Dean knew was that the horse drawn vehicle was flying through the streets; it took everything in him to hold on and not get thrown out of the door.

After seemingly an endless time they finally came to a skidding stop and Jonas wrenched the door open, 'help me Dean.' Together they lifted the body out of the buggy and tenderly laid him on the ground. Then they built a pyre from the brush and settled Dean senior on top of it. 'History repeats.' Dean muttered as he lit the dry kindling and watched as the flames licked at the wood and then the flesh hungrily.

'Jonas what the fuck is going on? Augustine is lose and everyone's dying.'

'We have to get to Samuel before Augustine gets to him; he is the only link left.' Jonas said after remaining silent for a few heartbeats.

'I have to get back to Sammy, he's dying and I don't know what to do Jonas.' Dean pulled his gaze away from the dying embers and looked at the craggy old man next to him, 'he has Typhus somehow he got infected during the war-scape Augustine had him trapped in.'

'This is worse than what I thought; there is only one thing to do.' Jonas glanced up at Dean, 'we have to go back into time once again, when Sammy was first pulled back through the portal.'

'What would that achieve? See Sammy suffer so much again?'

'Knowing what you and I know now ... we can change things to set it back on track.'

'So my Sammy would never have been tortured and raped?'

'No, it would never happen but there are risks involved with this plan.'

'If we change things too much then ... we can do just as much damage as Augustine?'

'Yes, that is it exactly; we have to stop Augustine before he exerts his power over Dean and Samuel and time itself.'

'So what do we have to do?' Dean asked with a determined look on his face.

TBC

Sorry this is so short but I think it's a perfect place to set up the rest of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

Author's Note: Sorry this update is so short but I will make it up with the next chapter, I have a week off Uni next week so I am hoping to get a lot more writing done :0)

**Chapter Eight**

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

Bobby watched over Sam with a weary gaze, exhaustion and worry starting to get the better of him, he loved the brothers, both of them equally like they were his own but he was tired. The stress and worry were taking a toll impatiently he stood up and scrubbed at his face, his book lay on the floor next to his chair.

Sam was quiet now, he barely moved at all except for the rise and fall of his chest, which made Bobby worry even more, he didn't know if the kid had just given up or was resting.

'I gotta get outta here.' He grumbled aloud as he pulled off his mask and cap and strode to the door.

'Bobby?' Sam's whisper only just carried to him 'I'm s-s-sorry Bobby, t-t-t-to much … g-g-go home.'

'Dang it all Sammy I was just getting a coffee,' Bobby turned back to the bed, 'not leavin' ya son.'

'Dean's gone, you should too.' Sam said softly, his unfocused eyes lifted up at the man he could uncle, friend and adopted father. 'Go home Bobby, please.'

'Not goin' anywhere so yer better git used to it.' Bobby turned back to the door but paused and turned back, 'now behave yerself and I might bring ya back a coffee.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Sam gave him a watery smile and let his eyes slide shut.

His internal clock knew exactly how long it would be until the nurses changed their shifts, until then he had time. 'Come on Sam gotta get up and movin.' He softly mumbled to himself as he pulled the IV line from his arm, 'gotta find Dean.'

After disconnecting himself to all of the medical paraphernalia, he went to get out of bed when he felt something else, 'ah damn it.' He whispered and dropped backwards onto the bed. 'Damn it.'

'And what do you think that you're doing?' An irritated sounding female voice broke through his internal monologue.

'Ah hey Heather.'

'Don't you hey Heather me Sam Winchester, what the hell do you think you were doing?'

'Wanted to go to the bathroom?' He offered up with a small shrug and the best wide-eyed puppy look he could muster.

'Not good enough do you know the possible damage you could do to yourself by pulling out your own Foley catheter?'

'S-Sorry Heather, it's just.'

'Ah Sam I know but … let's see what the doctor says, you're doing a lot better, perhaps he'll take it out today.'

'Yeah maybe.' Sam slumped back against his pillows and sighed dejectedly, 'might get some sleep till Bobby gets back.'

'Things are gonna get better Sam.'

'Yeah right, let's face it Dean's gone, he's not coming back; it's only a matter of time before Bobby leaves, so why don't you give up too?'

'Sam please listen to me…'

'Nah sorry Heather, but it's okay … it's gonna be alright.' Sam turned his head and closed his eyes willing himself to calm down and appear asleep; he just wanted them to leave him alone, alone in the darkness.

'Sam?' Heather brushed his fringe from his face and gave him a sweet chaste kiss on his cheek, 'hang in there please don't give up on him just yet.'

S—D

'Bobby I'm worried about Sam.'

'You and me both girlie.'

'No I mean … he's giving up he's convinced himself that Dean has gone for good that you're gone and everyone else should leave too.'

'Dang it all.'

'I think … I think that he's willing himself to die Bobby.' Heather said as her tears finally started to fall, 'where's Dean Bobby? I need him, his brother needs him, we all need him back.'

'I can't tell you Heather but he's on his way back I can feel it.'

'This scares me, Sam scares me.' Heather admitted and then froze, looking more like a deer caught in the headlights than a highly competent nurse. I – I have to go.' Heather turned and hurried away before Bobby could say anything to her.

S—D

_'So Sammy boy ready to deal yet?'_

_'Get outta my head.'_

_'Why it is so warm and cosy in here.'_

_'Leave me be and bring Dean back to me.'_

_'Sorry my Love I cannot do that.'_

_'Why? You're supposed to be a supreme being or whatever, why can't you do what I want?'_

_'You have to deal with something and you dear Heart, you have nothing to deal with.'_

_'My powers.'_

_'Sorry close but not good enough I have my own but thanks for the offer.'_

_'My life, my soul… just bring Dean back.'_

_'Now there's a tempting offer, hmm no I'm sorry Love I cannot allow it.'_

_'Please, Augustine I will beg.'_

_'Ah now you are just pathetic.' Augustine sighed, 'though this will be my last visit to you for a while I have to return to another time.'_

_'Why? You gonna leave me alone too?'_

_'Samuel?'_

_'Nothing, just go Augustine I'm tired of you.'_

_'Oh dear boy you are in a state are you not?'_

_'Leave Augustine.'_

_'If I did not have to go, I would stay and work on all of this despair oozing from you, but, I am in need elsewhere.'_

Sam opened his eyes and gasped loudly as he fought for breath, 'Bobby!'

'Right here son.' Bobby placed a cool hand on Sam's forearm, 'aint goin' nowhere.'

'Something's wrong.'

'What is it? Want me to get the doc?'

'No, no in the past, something's wrong. Augustine was in my head and he had to leave suddenly to go back.'

'Dean?'

'I – I think so.'

'Sam you're not in any condition to go traipsing through time looking for that stubborn eedjit of a brother of yours.'

'Bobby, there's something very wrong, I can feel it … what if Dean dies in the past Bobby?'

'Look I aint no expert in this area but I think I know someone who might know something, hang tight kid and I'll be right back.'

'Bobby?'

'Get some rest kid.'

'That's all I do.'

'Well git some more, you look like shit.'

'Thanks Bobby, I needed to hear that.'

'Anytime kiddo, anytime.'

'Thanks Bobby, for you know not givin' up on me.'

'No thanks needed ya big lug now git some sleep.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam smiled and tried to move around until he found a comfortable spot and let himself fall into a fitful slumber.

'Better'n nuthin.' Bobby muttered already pulling out his cell phone as he left Sam's room.

The next morning found Sam in his own room still but at least the quarantine was lifted, no more gowned or limited visitors, though the shift and reorganising exhausted Sam it felt good to be free, well more free that what he was. The other bit of good news was that he got to get rid of the dreaded Foley catheter.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note:** Just a quick apology for the lateness of my update as some of you might already be aware I have just completed my 3rd Year at University and finished my undergrad Bachelor of Arts, next year will be my Honours year which is very exciting. My thesis is going to be on the effects of Horror Movies on people from the first horror movie made through to today with an emphasis on the Vampire Genre. So for now I have my major break, and don't have classes now until March next year so I am hoping to do lots more updates and a lot quicker than they have been!! Thanks so much for your patience and for your reviews they mean so much to me.

**Chapter Nine**

'Chambre de la Mort'

Winchester's House

Dresden, Kansas

August 1878

Dean staggered and started to topple backwards, Jonas only just managed to catch him before he collapsed to the ground. 'Dean?'

'Dunno got ahh dizzy.' Dean muttered as he shook his head to clear it and immediately regretted the action. 'Ah fuck.'

'Dean?'

'Sorry Jonas it's just … feel strange.'

'We have to get going Dean are you up to it?'

'Yeah … no, no we can't go in there Jonas it's a trap.' Dean backed away from the mansion a look of pure horror on his face.

'Dean what are you talking about? We have to find the information about Samuel so we can rescue him.' Jonas prodded the younger man but Dean just backed away again his fingers swiping at his sweaty forehead.

'Aug – Augustine is doing something.' Dean stammered as he dropped to his knees, blood trickled from his nose, 'Jonas … help me.' Dean reached out to his friend as he started to flicker and disappear.

S—D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

'Bobby something's wrong.' Sam gasped, his eyes shot open and his back arched, 'Bobby!'

'Sam?' Bobby woke instantly and moved to Sam's side, 'what is it son?'

'Dunno … feel so strange.' Sam rolled his head and tried to focus on where he thought Bobby was, 'I – I don't understand.'

'Sam hey it's alright boy, just deep breathes.' Bobby tried to calm the distraught younger man while he hit the buzzer for Heather, 'that's it boy just nice deep breathes.'

'Something … feels like … pulling me.' Sam's back arched again and he screamed in pain.

'Bobby?' Heather appeared breathlessly at the doorway, 'Sam?'

'Dunno just that he woke up in distress.' Bobby said, 'where's Michael?'

'He's on his way…'

'No, no … please …' Sam called out delirious, his face covered in a feverish sweat, 'Augustine.'

'Sammy?'

'Help me Bobby please … help me.' Sam begged as he clutched blindly at the older man, 'don't let him take me.'

'Sammy?' Bobby grabbed Sam's flailing hand and tried to get him to calm down when Sam started to flicker and disappear.

'Bobby?' Sam cried out as he vanished from his bed, leaving a shell-shocked Bobby and Heather behind.

S—D

St Augustine

Florida

1626

The first thing Dean noticed was the dirt and rocks under him, digging into his back, groaning he rolled over onto his side and slowly opened his eyes, a bright blue sky, cloudless and filled with bright sunshine assaulted his senses and mocked him.

'Argh, Jonas?' His mouth felt as though it was filled with sand, coughing harshly he slowly sat up and tried to get his bearings. 'Oh my God … Sammy?' Dean sat up ignoring the aches and pains protesting from his own body as he focused on the still form lying so close. 'Sammy?'

With a shaking hand, Dean rolled the unconscious man onto his back and tenderly brushed the long hair away from the very familiar face, 'Sammy?'

Quickly with practiced ease, Dean inspected Sam's body for any new injuries; he sucked his breath in when he saw just how much weight Sam had lost, his baby brother looked emaciated. The typhus had ravaged his frail body to the point where Sam looked more like a walking skeleton than a healthy man.

'Mmm.' Sam's brow scrunched in pain as he tried to pull himself back to consciousness, 'Bobby help me.' He cried out as he sat up suddenly, connecting heads with his brother. 'Ow ... Dean?'

'Sammy … God it's good to see you.' Dean pulled his brother into a tight hug, 'damn Sammy.'

'Dean? What happened?' Sam blinked back his tears and stared in disbelief at his older brother.

'What do you remember?' Dean asked huskily not wanting to let Sam go just yet.

'I was in my hospital bed, Bobby was there. Umm I felt strange and then … what about you?'

'Bout the same except I was talking to Jonas, we were about to rescue Samuel … I felt strange and then here.'

'So where are we exactly?' Sam squinted against the bright sun, the first time outside for him in weeks. 'Where?'

'I have a feeling we aint in Kansas no more Toto.' Dean quipped, 'can you stand?'

'Dunno, I mean I haven't exactly been allowed out of bed.' Sam sighed exhausted.

'We can't just sit here on wait for the world to come to us.' Dean stood up he swayed a little and then was solid on his feet.

'Dean?'

'M'fine Sammy.' Dean held his hand out to his brother, 'on the count of three?'

'Kay.' Sam settled his breathing and tried to get in a better position to stand up from.

'Ready?'

'No.' Sam smiled and with a deep breath let his brother haul him upwards, 'but thanks.'

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as he realised something, 'dude shouldn't you be in a hospital gown or something?'

'Huh?' Sam blinked at his brother confusion shining in his eyes as he glanced down at his clothes, the denim jeans, and white cotton shirt. 'What the? Dude you too.' Sam nodded at Dean's own attire.

'This is freaking me out Sam.' Dean ground out, 'whoa you gotta stay upright man.' Dean tightened his grip around Sam's shoulders and steadied his still unwell brother.

'So what now?' Sam asked his voice thick with exhaustion and pain.

'Head this way I suppose.' Dean pointed down what appeared to be a dirt road, 'might find a diner or something along the way.'

'Dean I don't know how far…'

'See how you go Sammy, we'll just take it nice and easy.' Dean coached his younger brother as they slowly made their way along the track.

'Augustine had a hand in this …' Sam said finally breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

'Yeah I had the feeling when I … that he was around.'

'I – I thought you had left me Dean.' Sam whispered as he stumbled against Dean, 'sorry man.'

'Wanna rest for a bit?' Dean asked as he helped Sam to sit down on a large rock, 'wish I had some water for ya.'

'It's okay Dean.' Sam managed a tight smile grateful just to sit for a few minutes.

'What the?' Dean stared behind them his mouth falling open slightly, 'dude you are never gonna believe this.'

'You boys need a hand?' Jonas grinned as he pulled up in a horse drawn wagon next to them.

'J-Jonas?' Sam and Dean gasped in unison as they stared up at their friend.

'Dean, Sam I've been searching for ya.' Jonas said as he climbed down from the wagon and helped Dean to ease Sam onto the back of the wagon, 'I managed to get to a portal it took a few … it took a while to find ya.'

'What's going on Jonas?' Dean asked, as he climbed up to sit next to Sam, 'Sammy?'

'Tired Dean' Sam yawned, he could feel Dean lift his shoulders and found himself nestled head and shoulders on his brother's lap. 'So tired.'

'You rest up Sam, won't be long and you can lie down in a bed.' Jonas said as he flicked the reigns and got the horses moving again.

'What's going on Jonas?' Dean asked again.

'All in good time Dean.' Jonas answered cryptically as he urged the horses into a gallop.

Twenty minutes later they came to a stop outside a small cabin that resembled the one they were staying in back in their own time. Dean nudged Sam's shoulder to wake up before he helped him to sit up and then to slide down to where Jonas waited with open arms. Together they half-carried Sam into the cabin and eased him onto one of the bunk beds.

'He'll be fine Dean, he's just tired.' Jonas patted Dean's arm, 'come with me son.'

'What the fuck is going on Jonas where are we?'

'You should be asking when are we.' The older man chuckled, 'come on we need to get a fire going, the days might be hot but the nights are cool.'

'Jonas.' Dean growled his patience all but gone.

'It took a while but I worked out where Augustine sent the two of ya.' Jonas said as he built the fire and settled a coffee pot to one side, 'we are in the year 1626.'

'What the fuck? No it … we were supposed to go back to my time in the future.' Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache bloomed behind his eyes. 'This is giving me a bitch of a headache.'

'What I don't understand is why he has brought you back a year before he meets up with his family.'

'Unless…'

'Unless what Dean?' the older man stared at the young hunter curiously, a soft pain-filled murmur from the bed interrupted their conversation while Dean tended to his still ailing brother and then he turned and stared at the fire unable to meet Jonas' stare.

'Unless it wasn't Augustine who brought us back here.' Dean replied.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

Jonas' Cabin

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

'Well hell son if it wasn't Augustine, then who was it?' Jonas looked up at Dean in shock, 'and why here and now?'

'Perhaps we're here to stop Augustine in the first place.' Dean suggested as he tenderly washed Sam's face with a damp rag, 'but I don't understand something.'

'What? Aside from everything else that is confusing.' Jonas quipped.

'Why let Sam still suffer?' Dean muttered as he undid Sam's shirt and washed his chest, wincing when as he ran his fingers over the exposed ribs idly counting them as he did so. 'I mean we got new clothes, aside from feeling a little stiff I don't feel too bad at all, actually probably the best I've felt in a long time. You don't look too bad either Jonas and yet Sammy...'

'I know it's almost as if ...' Jonas stopped himself as the realisation hit him. 'Ah Dean I think I have worked out what has just happened and it was Augustine who sent us here.'

'What are you on about Jonas? God stop talking in riddles.'

'Augustine escaped from his father and grandfather to find his mother,' Jonas recounted Augustine's childhood, 'he had been raised to be a demon, a leader amongst all demons, although he was half-human.'

'Yeah go on.' Dean said as he continued to wash Sam, and then he made his brother more comfortable before he gave Jonas his full attention, he knew the basics of Augustine's origins but wanted to be finished with his ministrations before Jonas got to his main point.

'Augustine had a minor conflict of consciousness he wanted to reconnect with his human side before he committed to his father completely. When he arrived he found his adored mother, although he had never known her, he was only a baby when taken from her. But then he met his step-father, his human step-father who was probably more sadistic than any demon he grew up with.'

Dean looked up at Jonas with a strange look on his face as he thought of what Jonas had said but then he shook himself and nodded for the older man to continue as he finished making Sam more comfortable, though he did wish that he had some Tylenol with them. He wiped his hands dry tugged the blanket around Sam's shoulders and then sat down on the wooden chair opposite Jonas.

'He met his two half-sisters, Josephina was the youngest and just as bad as her father but Lucia admired Augustine from the start. Then he met his Samuel...'

'He would have only been young then wouldn't he?'

'Yes, yes he was fourteen when he first saw him he was practicing his swordsmanship. Though apparently nothing Samuel did was good enough for his father.'

'Huh.' Dean grimaced and took a quick glance over at his Sam; the freaky connections still keep piling up. 'So ah what happened?'

'The step-father completely rejected Augustine he did not want demon-spawn in his house, he told Anna-Maria that she could keep him but he did not want anything to do with him or to see him, but one day Augustine came to Samuel's room eager to practice the sword again and found Jacob abusing his son, sodomising him.' Jonas finished unable to look at Dean he stared at the fire as he finished the story, 'Augustine slaughtered his mother and step-father, he called upon his father's minions who took Samuel and Lucia to safety and he burnt their house and the bodies including Josephina the youngest. He had two bodies brought in to replace Samuel and Lucia but decided to remove the boy, he wanted all to know that he kept his brother who he loved more than life itself.'

'So he took them and they all became demonic?'

'No, as far as I know Samuel never did really embrace ... he was given demon's blood to help save his life his injuries were grievous and though in your time not life threatening in this time the infection alone would have been a death sentence. Lucia on the other hand she adored her brothers and took to her demonic life with all she had.'

'She was the one appearing as Jessica?'

'Yes, the one with the impostor of myself when you first became involved.'

'God it seems like years...' Dean mused as he mulled over the life of Augustine and Samuel.

'Over the years Augustine became more corrupt, though if it wasn't for Samuel's influence I think that he would have ended up giving Lucifer a run for his money.'

'What about the cursed ring and cane?' Dean asked unable to curb his curiosity for the ancestor who was making their lives a living hell.

'I'm not sure of the origins of the stone that was made into the ring and cane head, all I know is that the power it harnesses ... well you have tasted the power yourself first hand.'

'And I nearly killed my own brother and Samuel in the process.'

'There is nothing to be guilty about Dean, this has been going on for longer than anyone has ever really known.'

'I still did that to my brother and to Samuel...'

'Under the influence of the stone and Augustine, you have nothing to be guilty about.'

'Jonas is right Dean.' Sam's voice sounded weak and barely audible but he still startled both of them when he spoke.

'Sammy...'

'No listen to him, I know that you would never have done those things to me if you were not ... well possessed and the same with Samuel, there is nothing in you to do those things without outside influences.' Sam stopped speaking when he felt the now familiar tickle in his throat and the coughing fit exploded from deep within his lungs.

Dean moved on pure instinct had his brother sitting up against him supporting his back against his own chest. Jonas passed a glass of water straight from a well in Dean's hand and then watched as Sam tried to sip from it.

'You boys ... I am so sorry that you have been involved in all of this, it should never have happened.'

'Jonas, no, no it's not your fault either.' Sam rasped weakly as he rested his head against Dean's shoulder, relishing the physical contact. 'The pair of you can just quit your pity-parties now.' He tried to put as much force as he could behind his voice but only ended up coughing violently again only stopping when he passed out and slumped against Dean.

'What do we do Jonas?' Dean asked as he threaded his fingers through Sam's hair absently and with his other hand he rubbed circles on his brother's back, though he was unsure if he was comforting Sam or himself.

'Rest, the pair of you rest, though I am sorry that you will have to share the bunk.'

'No probs at all,' Dean mumbled the adrenaline spike gone as quickly as it came and left him feeling totally wrung out. He pulled his legs up on the bed and adjusted the pillows behind them, so he could lean back and brace Sam against him in a position that made it easier for Sam to breath aside from the fact that he was not willing to let him go just yet.

'I am going to get a few supplies and see what I can find out in town about Augustine's arrival.'

'Be careful Jonas.' Dean said, 'please.'

'Sleep Dean, that's an order son.' Jonas grinned as he slammed the door behind him.

Dean shook his head in amazement at that statement before letting his eyes slide shut, though he knew that it was not going to be a restful sleep. His own guilt, worry, and current level of self-loathing would take care of that and insure that his sleep was not going to be restful at all.

S—D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

Doctor Michael Fin stared at the empty bed in shock and then at the pale faces of Bobby and Heather, 'what the ... what happened?'

'I don't know Doctor, Sam was here, he arched his back and screamed as though he was going into convulsions and then he...he...'

'He vanished.' Bobby finished for the distraught young woman, 'I gotta get outta here, git home to find a way to bring em back.'

'Bobby I don't understand...' Michael stammered slightly but then his professional mask slid back into place as he watched the older man sway unsteadily as he took a step towards the door, moving quickly he deftly caught Bobby as he collapsed shock and exhaustion finally gaining control of the stubborn hunter.

He eased him into the large leather chair while Heather swiftly changed the sheets on Sam's no vacant bed. When it was ready Michael hauled Bobby upright and then guided him to the bed and laid him down; while he took Bobby's blood pressure and temperature Heather busied herself by removing his boots and socks, slid his worn leather belt off and undid the top button of his jeans and then his shirt.

'What the hell is going on Heather?' Michael asked with a confused look on his face, 'Bobby's blood pressure is sky high, Lord knows how he hasn't stroked already, and now Sam is missing along with his brother, Sam is barely alive and well I have no idea about Dean.' He ranted as he ran his hand through his hair, 'What have we done to get involved in all of this?'

'Been a friend Michael, when they needed it the most.' Heather said with a ghost of a smile on her beautiful face, 'are you going to admit Bobby?'

'Yes, I want him on an intra-venous feed, he needs fluids and meds to bring that blood pressure down, gonna give him a sedative as well. I have no idea the last time he had a good night's sleep. Anyway the longer he's down and out the better for him in the long run.'

'Yes doctor.' Heather resumed her own professionalism and hurried off to get what was needed to make Bobby comfortable and feeling better. Hopefully.

The only thing that weighed on her mind and heart was that if they never found the brothers what would it do to the older man? Hell what would it to do her if she never got to see Dean again?

Jonas' Cabin

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Dean woke with a start and stared around the cabin confused and disorientated until he felt the warmth and weight of someone lying against him. 'Sam?' He croaked out, his own throat dry and scratchy. 'Sammy?'

'Mmm, De-Dean?' Sam's voice sounded thick with sleep, as though he was still dreaming. 'No Dean please no more...'

'Sammy hey it's okay, I'm here.'

'No, no Dean please don't ...' Sam begged as he struggled against his brother's arms, 'no please I'll be good please don't send me back...'

'Sammy wake up dude.' Dean cried out hating the terror in Sam's voice.

'De?' Sam stopped struggling and took a shuddering breath, 'my De?'

'Yeah dude your De.' Dean chuckled drawing his own breath he didn't realise he held.

'Where are we?' Sam sat up and stared around the cabin, 'we back at the cabin park?'

'Kind of...' Dean carefully extracted himself from behind Sam and eased his brother back onto the pillows, 'we're kind of in 1626, just before Augustine finds his human family.'

'Ah shit ... Bobby.' Sam sighed and rubbed his hand over his aching eyes, 'Bobby saw me disappear, him and Heather.'

'Heather?' Dean blinked, how could he have forgotten Heather. 'Is she ... was she?'

'She was fine Dean.' Sam gave him a small wan smile, 'how did we get here?'

'Jonas.' Dean grinned, 'he pops up just at the right times.'

'Yeah he does, doesn't he?' Sam frowned there was something he wanted to tell Dean about Jonas but he couldn't quite remember.

'Sam what is it?'

'Dunno, it's gone,' Sam tried for a smile but turned into a grimace, 'so I guess we can't get any good painkillers here then?'

'Nope don't even know what they used around now.' Dean tried to sound optimistic, 'Jonas said he'll be back with supplies soon.'

'Oh okay,' once again Sam felt the lost memory trying to push through, he needed to warn or tell Dean something about Jonas.

Just then, they heard the sounds of horses and a heavy cart just outside the log cabin, 'guess he's back.' Dean said, 'stay put Sammy please.'

'Yeah, yeah okay.' Sam closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep while he probed his own memory trying to find that lost fragment. He knew it was too important to let go.

_'Ah so the mouse has come out to play.' A voice mocked Sam as he hung limply from the ropes, 'poor little mousey all tied up.'_

_'What? What's going on?' Sam shook his head and immediately regretted it when fresh pain surged through him. 'Where am I?'_

_'You're in the pit Sam it's time for you to learn all that is required for you to finish the quest.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'You will find out in time.'_

_'Where's Dean?'_

_'That is enough.' The voice snapped and Sam felt sharp pain sudden and agonising, he tried to scream but found he had no voice._

_'I can do what I like here, this is my realm.' The voice laughed mocking Sam as another sharp pain flared across Sam's back. 'Now listen to me closely Sam, I do not want you to remember Jonas, and he is just a helper for you and Dean and nothing else.'_

_'Why?' Sam formed the word but no sound came out._

_'I cannot have you mess things up for me now, I am the one who sent you back to 1626, I have done so for a reason. You will be my emissary.'_

_'No!' Sam cried out wordlessly as the pain increased, he felt the warm wetness of blood coursing down his back, 'p-please.'_

_'So the mouse wants to speak.' The voice laughed the sound reverberated through Sam's body._

_'No more please.' Sam wept, 'I – I can't.'_

_'Oh yes you poor sick little mouse, I did take you from your hospital bed didn't I!' The mocking tone only added to Sam's misery._

_'Why don't you just kill me?' He asked wearily._

_'Why? This is just too much fun Dear Boy.'_

_'Let Dean go back to our time, you can do what you like to me just let Dean go.'_

_'Ah so we have come to the begging for the brother now have we?' The voice sneered, 'the stages a tortured soul goes through.'_

_'I – I don't understand.'_

_'You don't have to mouse.' Sam felt a hand grip his hair and yank his head back to almost breaking point, another hand caressed his suddenly bare chest making him gag violently._

_'No, please don't do this.' Sam wept as the hand went lower._

_'You have lost weight haven't you mouse, such a shame you were a fine specimen of a human male.'_

_'D-Don't please.' Sam felt the betrayal of his body begin, the now more than familiar burning of a forced erection. His cheeks burned with the heat of shame and embarrassment. 'Leave-leave me alone.'_

_'Listen to me mouse and listen well ... you are mine now, I have you exactly where I want you. You will not tell Dean anything about Jonas, you will continue to regain your health and ready to fight by your brother's side.'_

_'I don't understand why?'_

_'Yours is not to understand I thought I had made that abundantly clear.' The voice hissed his Sam's ear as his pain flared throughout his entire body, his muscles cramped and became rigid as the agony became too much and he started to convulse._

'Sam damn it come back to me.' Dean called as he watched helplessly while Sam convulsed continuously, 'Sam please you were doing better, not now, please not now.'

'Dean?' Jonas appeared behind him with a steaming cup of foul smelling liquid, 'get him to have a few sips of this.'

'What is it?' Dean stared distrustfully at the cup, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the stench.

'Herbs and such, it will help stop the seizures.' Jonas said, 'please do it, your brother does not have much time.'

Dean carefully slid in behind Sam once again and grasped him against his chest, when he felt settled enough he held his hand out for the cup. Tentatively he tilted Sam's chin slightly and tipped a few drops into Sam's mouth, massaging his throat to help him swallow, he repeated the process two more times managing to get Sam to drink half of the potion. Finally, Sam calmed, his body relaxed and he seemed to be breathing better as the herbal concoction did its job and stopped the convulsions.

'Sammy?' Dean felt a warm stickiness between his chest and Sam's back, with innate gentleness he pushed Sam forward slightly a strangled sound came from Dean's throat as he took in the damage done to Sam's back while he slept. 'Oh God Sammy!'

'What is it Dean?'

'I – I don't ... how could this happen?' All colour drained from Dean's face as he stared at the blood staining both himself and his brother. 'Someone attacked Sam in his sleep, his back ... oh God.' He rolled Sam onto his stomach and then placed a pillow under his cheek so that Sam's face was facing him. 'Look.' He held a shaking bloodied hand out pointing to his brother's destroyed back, and then he ran from the cabin and retched violently outside. Dropping to his knees in the fading sunlight, he clawed at the dirt with his fingers trying for some sort of traction as another surge of vomit spurted from his mouth.

Jonas listened to the painful groans and retches coming from the outside before he turned his attention to Sam's back. He clicked his tongue as he fetched some cloths and a basin of water pouring in a little of the boiling water on the fire and then tossed two fistfuls of salt into it.

He removed the remnants of Sam's shirt from his unresponsive body and then dropped the garment to the floor with a look of disdain fixed on his craggy face. 'Let's see what's he done to ya boy.' He muttered softly. With the cloth, he roughly washed Sam's back with the salted water, once the blood was cleaned away the long welts became visible. Jonas continued cleaning the wounds with very little emotion showing until he heard Dean coming back inside. 'Ah dear boy, there you are, you feeling better?'

'Yeah whatever, what about Sammy?'

'Someone has whipped him, the poor, poor boy.' Jonas clicked his tongue as he shook his head, 'I've cleaned as best as I could, but my old eyes aint the best you're gonna have to sew him back up.'

'I would've anyway.' Dean said gruffly, 'why Sammy?'

'Who knows,' Jonas shrugged, 'I'll get cleaned up and make us some coffee think that we're gonna need it.'

'Yeah thanks Jonas.' Dean didn't look up as he started to sew small, neat stiches into the worst of the welts, his mind still reeling from the fact that someone could do this while Sam slept.

'De?' Sam slurred his childhood name for his brother and tried to open his gritty and unco-operative eyes. 'De?'

'Here Sammy.' Dean finished the stitching and washed his hands quickly before hurrying back to his brother's side, 'I'm right here Sammy.'

'Don' ... un-understand.' Sam whimpered, 'why?'

'Why what dude? What happened to ya?' Dean stroked the side of Sam's face, not sure if he was comforting himself or Sam.

'Voice ... c-c-couldn't see ... who ... was.' Sam slowly got his words out and continued to try and open his eyes, to focus on the face of his brother to anchor himself.

Dean took in the glassy unfocused look in Sam's sea-green eyes, the lines of pain etched around them and the thin, tightness of his lips, 'I wish to God I had some of the good stuff for ya.'

'I want to go home Dean,' Sam wept, 'don't wanna be here anymore.'

'Me too kiddo, me too.'

'Voice told me ... did things ... why, why, why?'

'Sammy?'

'Why me De?'

'I dunno but I'm gonna find out and then I'm gonna gank em all.'

'De-Dean I couldn't see em, but ...'

'Sammy what is it?'

'It wants me to do things for it,' Sam cried as he crumpled into Dean's arms and broke down. The long drawn out process of breaking him down with torture and illness worked finally: Sam Winchester was a broken man.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

--------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jonas' Cabin

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Two days later and Sam slowly recovered, his periods of lucidity varied, as he continued to slip back to the darkness and terrors. Often, he just laid on his back with his eyes wide open but he remained completely unresponsive to his brother and friend. Other times he held conversations with them and sounded like he was finally on the road to recovery. Sadly, the periods of catatonia outnumbered the times of clearness; Dean sat by his brother's side not caring to venture far, if only to visit what was meant to be an outhouse. He barely ate or spoke to Jonas and he showed no interest in finding Augustine, all he wanted to do was sit with Sam.

Jonas watched the brothers with detached interest, the herbs he was feeding Sam did exactly what he wanted them to, now all he had to do was control the timing of when they decided to hunt Augustine down.

S—D

Jonas pulled the wagon to a stop and climbed down, he checked his pocket watch and nodded slowly, he was on time now he had to place everything in motion. The plan could not fail he had too much invested in it.

'So we are set?' He asked climbing down from the wagon he faced his associate with a determined look on his face, 'I do not want any mistakes this time.'

'And there won't be.'

'Where is the goody-two-shoes version?'

'Busy with things going wrong in the twenty-first century.'

'Very good.'

'How is Sam?'

'Not very well.'

'That is a shame.'

'Yes, yes but all in good time, he will make a startling recovery.'

'So this time it will work?'

'Yes, yes I think it will finally.'

'What about Augustine?'

'This is where it will get interesting.'

'How so?'

'If all goes according to plan, then how Augustine develops depends on his interactions with the brothers.'

'I thought that you brought them here to kill him?'

'Perhaps, this is where his life changed completely ... I want to see how he goes when he meets this Sam and Dean.'

'You are playing with too many lives Jonas.'

'Yes and isn't it fun.'

S—D

'Dean?' Sam whispered hoarsely and blinked a few times to clear his vision, 'Dean?'

'Here dude.' Dean gently squeezed Sam's arm, 'how you feeling?'

'Better.' Sam said sounding a little surprised.

'Do you want some more of Jonas' tea?'

'No, no I actually feel better if I don't have any.' Sam admitted, 'could go for a cup of coffee though.'

'Yeah?' A small grin played on Dean's face, 'you sure?'

'Yeah and something to eat too.' Sam smiled and patted Dean's hand, 'thanks dude.'

'For what?'

'Everything, not giving up on me and all ... we just thanks.'

'Ooo-kay awkward,' Dean blushed, 'you're such a girl Samantha.'

'Bite me.' Sam yawned and settled back against the pillows, 'so where's Jonas?'

'He went for supplies and stuff,' Dean said as he busied himself making a pot of coffee on the fire and then searched for some bread to make toast.

'Ah okay,' Sam nodded sleepily, 'Dean ... I really do feel better without that herb tea of Jonas', weird huh?'

'Yeah maybe it's done its job and you don't need it anymore.'

'Maybe, mmm you makin' toast?'

'Yep, you got some appetite back?' Dean couldn't help but smile for the first time in days he actually felt like he could breath a bit easier.

'Yeah, starving.' Sam nodded, 'chilly though.'

'I'll ah get some more wood for the fire.' Dean said before he put the wire toaster on the flames. 'Be right back.'

Sam suppressed another shiver and hitched his blankets a little higher; the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air and made his mouth water. While he waited for Dean to come back with the wood, Sam mentally catalogued his ailments, his fever had broken, he was not itching so badly, his headache was now a dull throb, he felt more lucid and could even string thoughts together, the stitches in his back pulled but he barely felt the welts now. 'So weird.' He muttered, 'even feel better than when I was in hospital with the drugs they were giving me.'

'Damn it's chilly out there too.' Dean grumbled as he dumped a load of wood on the hearth and fed the hungry flames, 'be warmer soon.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam smiled and happily laid back to watch his brother make toast over the flames, slather butter on the hot bread and bring it over with a cup of coffee, 'wow smells wonderful.'

'Yeah well make sure you eat all of it, I'm not slaving over the fire for nothing, bitch.' Dean grumbled but with no malice behind his words. As he watched his brother eat, Dean sipped his own cup of coffee and gave Sam a visual exam, 'you sure look better.'

'It's weird Dean, I even feel better than what I did in the hospital.' Sam smiled and handed his brother an empty plate, 'I'm so full.'

'Good.' Dean frowned a little as he took the plate; Sam's rash was rapidly disappearing. 'Gonna check your chest and back Sam.'

'Sure Dean feels a lot better though.'

'Humour me.' Dean carefully lifted Sam's shirt and ran his fingertips over the raised skin, 'definitely looking better, how's the itch?'

'Gone, for the most part.' Sam said as he sat up for Dean to check his back, 'bit dizzy though.'

'Understandable, you've been through a lot and lost a fair amount of blood.' Dean expertly removed the bandages, cleaned around the healing cuts, 'looking pretty good Sam no sign of infection.'

'Dean ... do you think we can trust Jonas?'

'Okay Random, where did that come from?' Dean eased Sam back onto the pillows before pulling his blankets back up.

'Not sure I just have a feeling, maybe nothing but someone or something has been screwing us around in time all along.'

'And Jonas is always at ground zero?'

'Yeah.' Sam went to say more but when he heard the wagon come to a stop just outside he looked up at Dean and nodded silently, they didn't have to speak to reach their level of understanding.

'Good to see you awake Lad.' Jonas said when he saw Sam sitting up in bed, 'feeling better?'

'Yes thanks for everything you've done Jonas.' Sam smiled though it didn't carry through to his eyes. 'Even my back feels better.'

'Good, good so is that coffee I can smell?'

'Sure is Jonas, so where did you go? What did you find out?'

'Augustine is nearly here, another day or two at the most.'

'So what's the plan?' Dean glanced over at Sam and then back to Jonas.

'We rest up and wait until he arrives.' Jonas said as he finished his coffee and went back out to unharness the horses and wagon.

'Well that tells us a lot.' Dean shook his head, 'you rest Sammy I'm gonna go and talk to the old man.'

'Kay.' Sam yawned and was asleep before Dean had opened the front door, he tucked the blankets around his lanky brother's legs on his way out, 'sleep well sasquatch.'

S—D

_Sam opened his eyes and tried to workout where he was, his body felt strange, smaller more fragile and then he realised why. He was in the body of a young boy: the original Samuel._

_Confused and a little disorientated Sam sat down and rubbed his eyes, he still bore the whip marks from his nightmare, the rash was still visible in places and he still itched but now he was like a mini-me version of himself._

'_Wasting time again Samuel, always daydreaming. You gotta get your head outta the clouds boy.' The cuff on the back of his head was hard and vicious, 'get your lazy ass up.'_

'_What?' Sam blinked up at his tormentor, 'who?' Another slap silenced his questions, the shock keeping him seated where he was._

'_You openly defy me boy?' the man gripped Sam's left arm tightly and hauled him up, 'I see I am going to have to punish you again.'_

'_N-no pl-please.' Sam stammered and started to squirm against the iron-like grip, 'let go.'_

'_Shut up and get in there.' The shove from behind sent the smaller lighter body sprawling face first onto the bare floorboards. 'pull your pants down.'_

'_N-N-No.' Sam cried and tried to crab-crawl away from the abusive man._

'_What do you mean no? You little shit.' The man towered over the youth, grabbing him by the hair he pulled him to his feet and then slapped his face hard, twice more before throwing the stunned boy onto the cot in the corner._

'_Please, don't.' Sam whimpered, cowering in the corner, 'please don't touch me.'_

'_You no good piece of garbage,' the man hissed as he pulled his belt off and cracked it in the air next to Sam's face, 'drop your pants now boy.'_

S—D

'Sam please open your eyes dude.' Dean dropped the bundle of wood he was carrying inside when he heard Sam's screams and cries, sprinting back inside the cabin, he found his brother curled up into an impossibly small ball and sobbing, begging 'please don't.' repeatedly.

'Sammy please it's just a dream.' Dean carefully gripped Sam's upper arms and tried to reach his tormented brother.

'De?' Sam hiccuped a last shudder passed through his frail frame. 'Dean please?'

'I'm right here dude, I'm right here.'

'Help ... me ... no him.' Sam mumbled incoherently, his tears continued to fall, while Dean helped him to untangle himself and slide back down in bed, 'help ... please ... him ... me ... help.' Sam implored his brother as he tried to get his addled mind to work.

'Calm down Sammy, it's alright you're safe now.' Dean kept uttering the soothing words while he tried to calm his brother. He had one underlying thought, _'where's Jonas?'_

'Dean?' Sam slipped a hand out from under the blanket and sought to hold his brother's suddenly needing the close contact, 'Dean?'

'Here Sammy.'

'Not a trick?'

'Not a trick. What happened dude?'

'Asleep ...'

'Yeah I left you asleep I got some more wood and then heard you screaming ...'

'Screaming?' Sam frowned as he tried to recall what he his nightmare was about. 'I – I was a young boy, or in his body then this man came and started to yell, in – in Spanish but I could understand every word. He-he started to hit me – him, and then he dragged ... us into this room ... He was going to beat us with his belt.'

'God Sammy.'

'What Dean?'

'Your face, bruises are forming.' Dean cupped Sam's chin in the palm of his hand and inspected him closely. 'One looks ... whoever it was, was wearing a large ring.'

'This is so weird Dean.'

'No kidding, Sammy.' Dean held his breath for a few seconds to contain his anger, 'do you remember what the man looked like?'

'Not – not really, but he was dressed from this time, he wore spurs and was Spanish or Mexican, obviously wealthy ... his clothes.' Sam shook his head, 'Don't want to go back to sleep.'

'It's okay Sammy, how about I fix ya something to eat?'

'Where's Jonas?' Sam slowly became aware of their surroundings once again.

'Dunno that seems to be the sixty-four-dollar question lately.'

'Losing ... me.' Sam whispered sadly, 'broken.'

'Nah just a little lopsided, we both are.' Dean patted Sam's cheek and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, 'need a haircut bitch.'

'Yeah right jerk, don't even think about it.'

S—D

Room 112

Memorial Hospital

Dresden Kansas

May 2007

Heather looked up from her book and blinked at the new arrival, 'can I help you?'

'I'm a close friend of Bobby Singer's, nurse I was wondering if I could sit with him for a while. I only just found out what happened with Bobby.'

'And who are you?'

'Pastor Jim Murphy.'

'Oh I have heard your name mentioned,' Heather smiled up at the tall, slender man with greying black hair and stylish goatee, 'I'm Heather.'

'Nice to meet you finally Heather, I have heard a lot about you from Dean too.' The cleric smiled at her, 'where are the boys?'

'Whatcha doin' here Preacher?' Bobby mumbled hoarsely.

'Come to see you, you stubborn old man.'

'Aint as old as you.'

'What's happened Bobby? Where's Dean and Sam?' Jim asked taking a seat next to the bed.

'Git me outta here first.'

'Not going to happen old friend.' Jim winked at Heather, 'anyway I thought you liked to be looked after by pretty young women?'

'Funny Preacher, oh so funny.'

'Ah I might leave you two alone for a while, Bobby I'll be back in a little while to do your ops again. Please tell me that you will still be here?'

'And if I aint?'

'Then I will hunt you myself.' Jim interrupted cheekily. 'We have a lot to talk about so he's not going anywhere.'

'How about a coffee then Heather?'

'Sorry Bobby gotta get your blood pressure down first and that means no caffeine.'

'Ah you know how to hurt a fella don't ya.' Bobby all but pouted, 's'pose a nip is out of the question as well?'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

Sorry bout my enforced abscence, just suffice it to say that with a new phone connection done ... I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jonas' Cabin

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Dean supported a very shaky Sam as his younger brother ventured outside for the first time since they had arrived in 1626; shading his eyes from the bright morning sun Sam smiled at Dean and then nodded to the stool by the door. Taking the hint Dean led Sam over to the seat and helped him ease onto it.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam smiled for the first time in ages, he had a genuine smile on his face, 'feels good.'

'Yeah well you're looking good too.' Dean said as he appraised Sam's condition in the sunlight, 'bruises are fading fast, and your rash is all gone.'

'That's a relief.'

'Yeah it is, looks like your fever has gone too, no more red blotches on your cheeks, well where I can see where's there no bruises.'

'Uhhuh, Dean ahh can you check my back for me?' Sam blushed he hated asking for help but his back was something that he couldn't check on his own.

'Looking good too dude, if you keep this up you'll be fitter than me.' Dean grinned happily, 'so you be right here for a tic, I'll go and get us some coffee.'

'Thanks ... sounds good.' Sam sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face, 'man this beats hospital any day.'

'Yeah I guess it does.' Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and disappeared inside, not wanting his brother to see the sadness, he never thought that he would miss Heather as much as he is, just the thought of her not knowing and thinking that he had just up and ditched her, made his heart ache even more.

Pouring out the dark brew Dean pushed his emotions further back and pulled his old game face back on, wanting to get back out to Sam. He eased out of the door and passed the tin cup to Sam, before he pulled over the other stool and sat down next to his brother. 'This is nice isn't it?'

'Yeah but why do I get the feeling that it's the calm before the storm?' Sam smirked.

'Coz you're the pessimist of the family.' Dean shot back.

'Yeah right and you're such an optimist.'

'Ah shit.' Dean grimaced when he looked up and saw the wagon approaching them, 'looks like Jonas had decided to grace us with his presence.'

'Dean he ... something isn't right with Jonas, he's not the one we knew from home.'

'Yeah I get the feeling too, but I can't find any of the stone on him or in his stuff.'

'So is he a plant?' Sam glanced at the wagon driver, 'be careful around him Dean.'

'Goes for you too Sam.' Dean muttered as he stood to welcome the new arrival, 'morning Jonas, want some coffee?'

'Thanks boy, sounds good.' The older man grinned but his smile didn't reach his eyes as he stared down at Sam, the little shit was getting better instead of getting sicker, 'Sam you're looking good.'

'Thanks Jonas, feeling better too.' Sam smiled sweetly flashing his full dimples, 'you look good, rather pleased for yourself.'

'Yeah I am got some good intel.'

'Well don't keep us in suspense.' Dean said and handed the coffee to Jonas who smiled smugly at the two boys.

'Looks like Augustine will arrive at his mother's home tomorrow, so we can start to put our plans into action.'

'Sounds good.' Dean enthused glancing over at Sam when his brother remained silent, 'Sammy you okay?'

'Dean I ah ...' Sam blinked furiously and tried to focus on Dean's face, as his sight blurred and faded, 'I ahh ... lights ... argh.' Sliding off the stool Sam landed hard on his knees but didn't feel anything as the vision took hold.

Dean watched in frozen horror as Sam slid off his stool and then pulled himself out and caught his brother before he face planted on the veranda. 'Sammy hey you with me dude?'

_Bright lights swirled sickenly in front of him, making his nausea worse, as he shook it off he could see a young man standing next to his mother, his attention lost, his fencing tutor took the advantage and disarmed him. He smiled shyly and excused himself unable to curb his curiosity._

_The lights flared again and this time danced around him, blocking him from everything and everyone, when they cleared he was lying on the floor of his bedroom, his entire body ached, blood trickled from his nose and he could feel a dampness between his bare legs. Weeping softly he tried to sit up when he felt someone behind him, whimpering he tried to crawl away but gentle hands stopped him._

_Flames flared around him this time instead of lights, as he stood and watched his home burn, he knew that his parents and sister were still in there but he felt little sadness, now he had his brother by his side, he felt whole again._

Sam whimpered and clutched at Dean's hand as the vision dissipated, the usual headache flared behind his eyes and he felt blood trickling from his nose.

'Sammy, hey dude you back with me?'

'Yeah, sorry.' Sam murmured, not wanting to let go of Dean just yet, he could still feel the warmth and love radiating from his brother, though the confusion about which one still remained. Dean or Augustine?

'What was it?' Dean asked as he helped Sam to his feet and guided him back inside and towards the bed, 'it's just us.'

'It was so weird Dean, I was the young boy again, the day he met his brother, his brother finding him after another attack by his father and then watching the villa burn while he stood next to his brother.'

'Starting to fall into place...'

'yeah but there's something ... something else Dean.' Sam interrupted his brother.

'What exactly?'

'Dunno, it's just the only evil I can feel in these visions is the father.' Sam blinked and looked up at Dean wearily, 'when his brother is around all I can feel is love and a feeling of safety.'

'This is getting too freaking weird Sammy.' Dean sighed running his fingers through his hair, 'it seemed to simple at first but now ...'

'It's like everyone is changing and the only ones we can trust are ourselves.' Sam yawned and settled back in the bed, the vision zapping the last of his strength.

'Sleep Sam, I'll be right here with ya.' Dean said pulling up the blankets over Sam; he took up his post on the chair next to his brother's bed. On his knee he balanced a writing tablet and pencil, he started to write dot point notes, trying to workout where everything started to change.

S—D

Jonas watched the brothers through the window, this latest vision of Sam's confused him, he knew what he had to do to gain the position he wanted for himself and for his daughter, his true daughter.

He sauntered over to the barn and rolled himself a smoke, he walked a fine line between the different times, manipulating the same people in all of the times. In ancient times, he was the strongest of the demons walking the earth, his true name Jazael, and the humans considered him a God. They worshiped him and sacrificed their young willingly for his favours. But, then times changed his son Darius, decided to copulate with a human woman producing a male child. The first manipulation came into play, he convinced Darius to take the child and replace it with a dead human baby. Easily done in the end, and Jazael thought that he would have both his son and grandson to serve at his side. Darius was weak; his love of the human women was his downfall. Augustine started out with such promise, his own hatred of his mother and her weaknesses fuelled his desire to follow his grandfather. Together they ruled, Jazael taking delight in Augustine's anger until he also betrayed him.

Augustine returned to his mother, when he uncovered his grandfather's lies and deceits, Darius redeemed himself slightly when he raised an army to fight the heavenly hosts who wanted to eradicate Jazael and his line from the mortal plane.

In league with Azazel, Jazael plotted the war, he rejoiced when Augustine returned to them, with a traumatised young boy and girl in tow. All he would say was that they were his brother and sister, they were family.

Over the years, the fights continued, but Jazael and Darius were forced to take on human personas, Jonas and his son Micah, and the grandchildren, Augustine, Samuel and Jessica.

With the help of Azazel who could move between realms, they continued the fight this time breeding with as many humans as possible over the centuries. Until Augustine and Samuel disappeared, no one knew where they went, even if they were still alive, nothing. Jazael searched the world but his grandson proved to be elusive; he needed to make sure that the legend stayed intact. He brought about Augustine's ring, poisoned the stone with a spell and left it for the descendents of his family, to use as they desired.

The portals came as he neared the end of his existence and gave him reason to continue, he left Darius playing with the humans and he travelled where he wanted changing things to suit himself. But, the only thing he could not change was Augustine, no matter how many times he manipulated time, the scenario played out the same, and then the brothers still disappeared. Nothing could change that.

Until now, now he had the future Augustine, or should he now say Dean and Samuel working for him, working against the original, he had poisoned them enough, tortured them enough to make them his weapons against his grandson and his bastard brother.

S—D

Bobby and Jim sat waiting impatiently for Heather to bring in Bobby's discharge papers; Bobby finally getting his way and was on his way home. They had to work out how to open a portal and to track the boys back in time to wherever they are and bring them home.

'Bobby, Pastor Murphy ... I know I shouldn't really ask this but ...' Heather bit her lip and handed the paperwork to Bobby, 'I need to help find Dean,' she finally blurted out.

'Heather ... my dear I know how much you love Dean I can see that in your face but trust me when I say that you cannot help us anymore than you already have.' Jim spoke gently taking Heather's hand in his, 'just pray that we find both of our boys and we can bring them home, Dean back to you and Sam back to all of us.'

'Please call me, for anything.' Heather pressed a small card with her phone numbers on it against Jim's hand, 'anything at all.'

'Thank you Heather.' Jim said with a genuine smile.

S—D

Sam woke with a start sitting up he stared around wildly as he tried to remember where he was, 'Dean?' he cried out, panic gripping him even though he didn't know what he was panicking about. 'Dean!'

'Hey Sammy, I'm right here.' Dean hurried inside with a handful of kindling to light the fire with. 'I'm right here dude, what's wrong?'

'I ... ah ... don't know.' Sam twisted his fingers in Dean's shirt for some reason he did not want to let go.

'Sammy? What is it? You're freaking me out here.' Dean sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his brother, 'calm down dude you're gonna start to hyperventilate.'

'Something is so wrong Dean, I can feel it,' Sam tried to articulate what he was feeling but nothing came out right, 'Augustine, Samuel I can see through Samuel's eyes, he loves his brother Dean, Augustine is not a monster like ... and if he's no monster who's doing this to us?'

'Good question Sammy, but at the moment I need you to calm down or you're gonna get sick again.'

'I feel so strange Dean, my head ...' Sam paled and looked like he was going to throw up. Dean jumped up and ran to find a pail, only just managing to pass it to Sam before he started to heave, vomiting violently until he was wracked with dry heaves.

Dean held Sam's shoulders and rubbed his back until the spasms eased and Sam was able to lie back against the pillows looking weaker and sicker than ever before. 'Don't understand Dean ...' Sam mumbled before he started to dry retch again.

'Jonas.' Dean muttered as he went to empty the bucket, bringing back a glass of cool water for Sam, 'where is the bastard?'

'Dean?' Sam whispered weakly, his face paler than ever before. 'What's wrong?'

'Jonas is gone again just before you get sick ... Sammy we have to get out of here.'

Dean started to pace the small area around the bed, 'Sammy you feel up to doing a little running?'

'Yeah to get away from Jonas, I'll be fine.' Sam said though the slight greenish tinge to his former pallor belied the sentiment.

'Hang tight in here and I'll go and get some transport or something for us.' Dean said, 'now don't you move.'

'Yes sir, though I might need the bucket again.' Sam grimaced as he felt another spasm shoot through his abdomen, clenching his stomach muscles threateningly.

'Right back.' Dean ran from the cabin to the barn, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw that Jonas had taken one of the horses and left the other with the wagon still hitched.

After packing what they needed, Dean created a bed in the wagon for Sam before he went to help his brother outside. He found Sam lying in a sweaty mess, tiny flecks of bile and blood stuck to his dried and cracked lips, the red fever blotches were back on his cheeks and his breath came in raspy wheezes. 'Ah Sammy, this is so not fair.' He murmured, he carefully lifted his brother's frail body into his arms and carried him easily out to the wagon. 'Geeze kiddo we're so gotta get some weight on ya.'

'Dean?' Sam moaned slightly as he felt himself get lowered into the wagon, 'what?'

'We're getting out of here Sammy, and gonna find Augustine and Samuel.' Dean said as he ran his hand down Sam's face before climbing up onto the seat, 'so where's the brake on this thing?'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

--------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Dean twisted around to look down at Sam, his brother seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and the harsh breathing and fevered splotches had all but subsided, now he lay rather calmly asleep though still paler than Dean would like to see.

Sighing he turned back to stare around them, he had been driving the wagon for a few hours now, in the general direction of the township of St Augustine. Pulling himself up a bit more Dean scanned the horizon, spotting a thin trail of smoke in the distance he glanced back at Sam and then made his mind up, they had to find some sort of shelter before the temperature started to drop for the night.

He guided the horse towards the spiral of smoke and urged it into a brisk jog, the gentle swaying of the wagon kept Sam asleep and free of worry and pain.

When he got closer to his new destination Dean slowed the horse and took in the scene before him; a neat cabin sat nestled in a shallow valley, surrounded by large vegetable garden beds, corals and a large barn. Glancing around once more Dean flicked the horse with the reins, and for a moment marvelled at how used to all of this he was becoming, driving a horse-drawn wagon, and living in a time with no electricity, modern conveniences anything and yet here he was – Cowboy Dean.

'Ya'll can stop right there.' A young woman's voice came from the left side of the wagon, pulling up in shock Dean stared down at a face that looked so familiar it hurt.

'Whatever you're peddling we don' need, so just turn around and git outta here.'

'Heather?' Dean breathed and then shook his head, it was just his imagination playing tricks with him. He cleared his throat and glanced down at Sam before he looked back at the young woman with a rifle aimed directly at his head. 'Sorry, look my brother's ill and we need shelter ... all's we're asking is somewhere to sleep for a few days and I can do work whatever you need.'

'I don' need yer money.' She stood her ground as she stared up at the man with freckles and dark green eyes, a soft moan from the back of the wagon caught her attention, and she stepped closer to peer inside. The sight took her breath away, 'dang it all come on pull yer wagon up at the house, and we best git yer brother insides.'

'Thanks ahh Miss?'

'Annie, Annie Singer.' She said slowly lowering her rifle, 'so might you be?'

'Ah Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam.' Dean jutted his chin back towards his brother, there was something unnerving about the young woman aside from the fact that her last name is Singer.

'Fine then Mister Winchester ya'll can stay here for a few days, I'd appreciate the help.' Annie said as she strode away leading the wagon towards her small cottage.

Dressed in a simple long black cotton skirt and white shirt, her pale red hair, the colour of burnished copper, pulled back in a loose bun had errant strands blowing gently around her face in the breeze. She wiped her hands on her apron and took in the two strangers who had just happened to appear on her doorstep.

_'Let's hope they are the answer to our prayers Callum._' She thought as she watched the one called Dean tenderly help his ailing brother from the wagon.

S—D

Dean crouched down next to Sam in the wagon and gently shook his brother's shoulder, 'hey Sammy rise and shine.'

After a few moments, Sam's eyes started to flicker under the thin eyelids and a small frown appeared on his brow, 'De?' he mumbled as he wanted to go back to sleep.

'Hey nope come on Sammy, we got somewhere to stay.' Dean gave him another gentle shake and patted Sam's cheek. 'wakey, wakey.'

'Nnn ... Dean?' Sam blinked and finally opened his eyes enough to squint up at his brother's grinning face.

'Hey Sammy, nice sleep?'

'Dean? Where?'

'Come on and meet our new host.' Dean winked at Sam before he climbed down and reached up to help Sam come down after him.

As Dean waited for Sam to gain his bearings he stole a glance at Annie who waited patiently by the horse, 'Sammy this is Annie Singer, Annie this is my little brother Sam.'

'Nice to meet ya Sam.' Annie smiled sweetly and looked up at the younger brother, she was not short by any way for a woman but she still had to look upwards at the two boys especially Sam. 'Though by the look of ya, ya need rest and some good whole food.'

'Thanks Ma'am.' Sam tried for a warm smile but it came out more as a slight grin, while pain ricocheted through his body.

'Come on Sam one step in front of the other.' Dean coached him as they followed Annie into her home. The interior of the cabin, seemed as bright and cheery as the owner, with white lace curtains fluttering in the breeze, wide large windows dominated the main room, with a central fireplace, one bedroom behind the fireplace, a small kitchen area to the right of it, the living area directly in front of the fireplace and a small ladder led to the loft on the left hand side.

'The outhouse is just through the backdoor and down the path near the woodshed.' Annie said, 'Dean help Sam into the bed in there, it's a double bed if you don't mind to share.'

'No Ma'am thanks.' Dean nodded as he guided a swaying Sam towards the small sleeping alcove. 'We're not throwing you out of your bed though?'

'No, no I like to sleep in the loft, I haven't slept in there since ... please make yourselves comfortable and I'll get supper cooking.' Annie nodded as she stepped away from the brothers, needing a few moments to compose herself.

S—D

Sam managed to sit up and join Annie and Dean for supper, the three of them sat around a small table, the cabin filled with the warmth of the fire and soft glow of the oil lamps.

'So where did ya'll come from? I aint seen ya round here before?' Annie asked while she poured another coffee each.

'We ah were staying at a friend's cabin but it wasn't ... we ahh well just say we might have outlived our welcome.' Dean said trying to stay diplomatic.

'Hmm a cabin you say but the only one I know of round here is Jonas' ... yer were stayin' with that, that man?' Annie paled, and stood up so suddenly she knocked her chair backwards. 'Whatcha all doin' with him?'

'Sorry we don't ... what's wrong Annie?' Sam and Dean shared a confused look at Annie's violent reaction.

'Do you know Jonas well?' Sam asked using his full on kicked puppy look to help the young woman calm a little.

'I known that old bastard most of me life.' Annie huffed, 'and he killed me husband.'

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

South Dakota

May 2007

Bobby stretched and scrubbed at his tired eyes, 'how you doin' Jim?' He asked between yawns.

'Better'n you old friend,' Jim smiled as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his bag, 'time for a nightcap and bed.'

'Ah now yer talkin' my type of medication.' Bobby grinned and pushed his chair back a little, 'think I've got something though.'

'And?'

'Well we gotta git a few things but ...'

'But what Bobby?'

'Yer remember where the boys were first stayin?'

'At that cabin park?'

'Yep that's it, we need the bathroom tiles from there or trace where the others from the original Winchester house went too. Apparently that's what that Jonas used for portals.'

'My Lord, that was quite a while ago now.' Jim sat back and sipped his drink slowly, 'amazing just how much has happened since that first encounter with those cursed stones.'

'Those boys certainly are magnets for trouble.' Bobby chuckled softly before sobering, 'Sam was so sick when he ...'

'We will find them old friend ... ' Jim said as he poured another shot each of 'medicine'.

S—D

Jonas' Cabin

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Jonas roared with fury when he returned to the cabin to find the brothers had run taking with them his wagon and other horse. 'Damn them.' He snarled as he smashed a chair against the wall. 'I was so close.'

'Tsk, tsk you are making a mess.'

'What do you want?'

'Ah be careful Jonas, I can take your life just as easy as give it.'

'Do I look worried?'

'You should.'

'Yeah well ... where are those little bastards?'

'Gone.'

'Gee well I can see that, where are they?'

'Why do you think I know where they are?'

'Because you're supposed to be all knowing.'

'Oh yes there is that.'

'So?'

'I'm afraid that I cannot give you the exact position.'

'Then what the use are ya?'

'Watch your tone.'

'Well?'

'I can tell you that they are close by, and they are no longer alone.'

'What the use is that to me?'

'Think Jonas and it will come clear to you.'

'I don't ... you know what I am capable of, I suggest that you give me respect.'

'Ah so the youngling bites.'

'I aint so young.'

'In my life time ... you are nothing but a tiny spec of minutiae of time.'

'If you're not here to help then go, git outta here.'

'So be it, but remember Jazael do not anger me.'

S—D

The farm of Annie Singer

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Annie took a deep breath and accepted the glass of water Dean held in front of her, 's-sorry I didn't ... ya'll just caught me that's all.'

'No, we're sorry Annie ... if you want us to leave?'

'No, no ya'll aint goin' nowhere especially with Sam as sick as he is.' Annie said, 'I's might as well tell ya what happened.' She took a deep breath and stared into the fire for a few seconds steadying her thoughts. 'Callum and me we got married when I was sixteen, his daddy bought us this farm for a wedding present. Our baby was born a year later, we named him Billy Robert, when he was six months old ...' Annie's voice broke a little and she sipped her water until she could continue, but was unable to meet the piercing gazes of her two guests. 'When Billy was goin' on six months old, Jonas came to our door, he just moved into the cabin ... we didn't know it was empty. He said he wanted ta introduce hisself to his neighbours and seemed nice enough. Then when we was celebratin' our boy's ... Billy was a bit sickly when I birthed him, so we's celebrated every month ... silly I know.'

'No, not silly at all.' Sam intoned softly, he had shivers coursing down his spine and he knew that it wasn't his fever rearing its head again.

'We just went ta bed, when we heard this loud bang outside, Callum gots up to see what 'appened ... he – he didn't come back in.'

'Annie?' Dean glanced over at Sam and then laid a gentle hand on Annie's knee, 'Annie was this exactly little Billy's six month?'

'Yeh, twas, I ran out to find ... Callum was pinned aginst the barn door, but, but there weren't nuthin' holding him up, no ropes nuthin.' Annie looked at Dean finally meeting his gaze, her eyes bright with tears but held fear and confusion in their depths. 'He was bleeding ... somethin' cut him open he called to me to run with Billy an' then he ... he died.'

'We're so sorry Annie.' Sam's voice sounded hoarse and filled with grief, this sounding all too familiar even so far back in time.

'I ran back to git Billy ... and ... an' Jonas was standing there over his crib he said these really strange words an' afore I could stop him ... he had a big knife it was all shiny ... I woke up a day later in the home of Callum's family.'

'The baby?' Dean croaked out, 'he ... killed?'

'I saw ... but they said ... they said that someone set fire to the house Callum's pa came out to talk to him bout some more cattle or somethin', he managed to git me out ... he said the crib was filled with blood but ...'

'So Billy?'

'No one knows, I told the sheriff bout Jonas, seein' him and stuff but they blamed injuns, told me I was seein' stuff ... stuff that didna 'appen.'

'We believe you Annie.' Sam said fighting back his own tears, in his mind he kept seeing flashes of Jess on the ceiling as the flames engulfed her, then he saw a young man pinned to a barn wall, the two images merging their screams deafening. Gasping for breath Sam covered his ears and started to sob uncontrollably, he didn't understand what was happening to him. All he could feel was the agonising pain bursting in his abdomen, the hot wetness of blood spurting from the wounds and the searing heat of flames licking at his exposed flesh.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice barely registered in his mind, as the crescendo of screams and agony blocked out all sound and light. 'Sammy?'

'What's happening to him?' Annie cried out in dismay as she watched Sam's meltdown, the way he clawed at his own head, the sweat-beads rolling down his face in an almost hypnotic dance. 'What's wrong?'

'Sorry Annie but ...' Dean turned away from the girl and concentrated on calming Sam down, he managed to slide in behind Sam and then lower both of them to the floor, he wrapped his arms around Sam's chest and held him tight in a steel-like bear hug. 'Sammy please little brother come back to me.' Became his mantra as he helped his brother ride another wave of pain and terrorising empathy. After seemingly hours though probably only a handful of minutes Sam started to calm down as the pain eased to a dull roar, the screams faded to white noise, bonelessly he slumped back against Dean, heaving in each and every breath as though it was his last.

'De?' Sam finally pushed out some form of sound, 'De?'

'Right here bro.' Dean kept his arms wrapped around Sam but loosened his grip a little after he realised Sam had calmed down. 'What happened Sammy?'

'Huh?' Sam blinked and gazed around in confusion, somehow he had ended up on the floor with Dean holding him in a bear hug. 'Wha? Dean?'

'Dude take a breath and let's get you back in the chair.' Gently Dean helped his brother to stand and then guided him onto the over-stuffed chair. Annie pulled a soft rug off the bed and wrapped it around Sam's legs before going to fix three mugs of steaming milk with a dash of brandy and sugar.

'I ah ... Dean it was so weird, I could see Jess on the ...'

'Jess?' Annie couldn't help but interrupt when Sam mentioned the name and she saw the broken look in his eyes.

'Ah Jess was Sam's girlfriend, she ... she died pinned to the ceiling above their bed ... her stomach was cut open.' Dean explained while he kept a comforting hand on Sam's arm. 'Then, then a fire ...'

'She ... she died like Callum?'

'Kind of.' Dean nodded accepting the hot drinks from Annie, he sniffed the white liquid and smiled when he registered the certain alcoholic scent.

'It was ... I could see both Jess on the ceiling and who I think was Callum pinned to the barn, they merged into ...' Sam's voice broke and he took a minute to sip at the drink and try to calm himself again, hating the fact that he had broken down in front of Annie. 'They ahhh, merged into one all I could hear was their screams and feel their pain.'

'Oh my Lord.' Annie gasped.

'Ah no Sammy.' Dean gasped, the pair in unison without effort.

'Who are you two?' Annie asked dropping into her chair her hands shook so much she slopped her drink, 'what are you?'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters, and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to explain my absence over the last week, for those of you who haven't heard by now, I was very lucky enough to have six days holiday in Sydney, NSW, and another state from where I live. Anyway, during my holiday I was able to attend the All Hell Breaks Lose Supernatural Con and over the two days managed to meet once again Jared Padalecki, and for the first time meet Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. All day Saturday, a cocktail party Saturday night, and all day on Sunday. Needless to say, I am still floating on a SPN high but reality set back in when I arrived home on Tuesday and had to go back to University for lectures on Wednesday. Soooo now I think I'm back under control. For those who want to see some pics I have them up on my facebook page under Shelley Shearer

Okkies without further rambling on with the next chapter

S—D

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The farm of Annie Singer

The Plains just outside St Augustine

Florida

1626

Two weeks later:

Sam sat on the large wicker chair, a soft knee rug covering his long legs, as he relaxed and watched Dean working on Annie's barn. The warm sun angled a little under the shade of the veranda but it felt good on his aching joints. Although, feeling better his bones and joints ached and he shuffled around like an elderly man instead of a young healthy man. He sipped at the cold milk Annie gave him and smiled as he listened to Dean curse again, after hitting his thumb and not the nail. For a tough hunter Dean was not a carpenter by any stretch of the imagination but he managed to fix most of the smaller problems. Though he swears that the milk cow hates him.

'Enjoying the show?' Dean grinned as he jogged over to Sam, wiping sweat from his eyes as he ran. His smile growing exponentially when he saw the dimpled smile on his siblings face.

'Looking good Dean, just how many bruised fingernails do you have now?' Sam chuckled softly.

'Ha you can laugh bitch.'

'Yeah well at least my hands are intact jerk.' Sam countered just as Annie appeared with a pitcher of cold water and a cloth.

'Thank ya kindly Dean,' Annie smiled sweetly, 'drink and cloth to wipe yer face.'

'Thanks Annie.' Dean winked at her and took the cloth first blotting away his sweat before taking gulping mouthfuls of the clear water.

Sam sat back and grinned at his brother's antics, even in a different time, a different life Dean was still a flirt. A tiny frown puckered his forehead the only sign of his impending vision.

Oblivious to Sam's plight, Dean drank deeply from the pitcher and chatted to Annie, showing her where he had started to work, 'back in a minute Sam.' he tossed over his shoulder as he took Annie's arm and led the way to the barn.

Sam pinched his nose and scrunched his eyes shut trying to stave off the looming pain, hanging over him like death's pall.

_Two boys and a young girl staggered out into the desert, the smallest boy gripping the hand of the older one, his small face littered in bruises, with one eye swollen shut and his lower lip split open. Though, it was his back that bore the most damage, long weals crisscrossed the fragile flesh, open weeping wounds, already puckered and oozing. The young girl walked slightly behind them but still in contact with the youngest, her eyes dull and face lax she moved with an automatic jerking motion following the others instinctively._

_The eldest of the ragtag trio walked with a determined air to him, his own face mottled with bruises, a large burn cascaded down his bare chest, blistered and weeping. Behind them a wave of fire and screams of the dying, in front of them a barren desert those who had promised to help them, now deserted them. They were all alone._

_The youngest boy stumbled and fell crying out his body jerked on impact and he collapsed weeping, blood dribbled from his nose, as his body started to change, bone grinding bone, muscles and sinew snapping and stretching, into the new larger foreign shape. Instead of a tortured young boy with chestnut brown curls and large green eyes, a tall young man lay, with the same chestnut brown hair and large green eyes, his body marred in scars, bruises, and abrasions, Sam screamed when he saw the young boy morph into himself and then the transformation reversed and once again the frail young boy lay on the ground. His eyes open and glassy as he struggled to breath, a hoarse scream erupting from the delicate body._

'Sammy please, please come back to me.' Dean begged cradling his brother to his chest still in shock at what just happened. A minute ago he was talking and laughing with his brother, showing Annie his handiwork, when he heard Sam's agonised scream. He turned and ran to find his brother lying unconscious on the veranda, blood pouring from his nose, his skin almost ice-cold to the touch. Frantically Dean felt for a pulse, holding his breath until he found the thready but steady beat. 'Damn it Sammy don't you do this not now.'

'Dean what's wrong?' Annie asked as she crouched in front of the brothers, 'what can I do?'

'Huh? Um can you get a warm blanket please, he's so cold.' Dean turned his tear-filled eyes to their new friend, 'he's so cold.'

Annie watched the brothers for a moment longer and then visibly shaking herself she hurried inside to find a warm thick blanket. Dean rubbed his hands along Sam's arms trying to work some warmth in them, the only sign of life visible was the stuttering breaths and tiny wisps of moans sliding from Sam's lips. 'Damn it Sammy come back to me dude we have to get outta here together.' Dean looked up when he felt the heavy woollen rug cover both himself and Sam. Looking up he smiled at Annie and then returned his sole attention to his brother. After seemingly hours, though probably no longer than ten minutes Sam started to show signs of coming around. Dean held his breath as he watched Sam's fight to regain consciousness, finally eyelashes fluttered, and hazy pain-filled eyes tried to focus on the blurred face hovering above him. 'De'n?'

'Ah dude don't do that to me.' Dean's voice shook with his pent up emotions.

'Do what?' Sam blinked and tried to remember why he was lying on the ground, covered by blankets and cradled by his brother. _Cradled by Dean? What the hell?_

'Dude you collapsed screaming.' Dean started to check Sam over for any injuries, 'care to share with the rest of the class?'

'Vision ... I think.' Sam carefully tested his own limbs before he tried to extricate himself from Dean's embrace.

'Slowly does it Sammy.' Dean loosened his grip enough to help Sam up, managing to keep him upright when his gangly limbs refused to co-operate. 'That's it nice and easy.' He helped Sam inside and to lay down on the bed, the sound of a sigh of relief bringing a small grin to Dean changing the look of despair and concern enough to ease Annie's mind.

'I'll git some warm milk with brandy and sugar for Sam.' She said backing out of the sleeping alcove relieved to be able to leave the brothers alone for a minute to gather her own tumultuous emotions. She had seen Callum suffer the sight and now it was ... it was so like Callum it made her heart bleed.

S—D

'So Sammy what did you see?' Dean asked perching himself on the edge of the bed, his attention fixed solely on Sam's face.

'I think, I think it was Augustine, Samuel and ... their sister.' Sam's voice sounded congested as though he was suffering from an attack of sinusitis. 'Argh damn it.'

'What's wrong? Sammy?'

'Head ... light ...ahhh.' Sam squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bury his face into the pillow, jumping up Dean pulled the heavy curtain over the window shrouding the room in a dull but warm light. 'Th-thanks.' Sammy stuttered as he slit his eyes open testing the light before opening them completely. 'Dean they were so hurt, physically but also ... Dean I don't think that Augustine is the evil creature he is destined to become.'

'Dude you've lost me.'

'Dean he's a kid, just a scared, hurting kid who has rescued his brother and sister from a horrific life.'

'Yeah by taking lives.'

'It was the only way he thought he had ... what if?'

'What if what Sam?' Dean asked feeling his own headache coming on.

'What if we could help them, save them before anyone dies?' Sam looked up at his brother turning on his kicked puppy look for effect, though the way he was feeling it was not much of a stretch. 'Well maybe all except for the monster that raped and brutalised young Samuel.'

'Sam ...'

'Maybe that's why we're here.'

'Okay now you're...'

'Think about it Dean, we have time to find them and to save them before ... before Augustine has the chance to slaughter the remainder of his family and fully accept his darkside.'

'Sam, think about it for a moment ...'

'Why? What's there to think about?'

'What happens if you're wrong? If Jonas and whoever else is pulling the strings in this ... all of this turn up? We can't die here Sam.'

'We have to try to save them Dean, they're children, just children.'

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

South Dakota

May 2007

Bobby finished packing the trunk of his car and watched as the preacher finished his phone call, 'so we ready to go or what?'

'Yes it's all set Bobby ... all of the boys' things are still there.' Jim said sliding into the passenger seat, 'and another strange thing.'

'Which is?'

'There's a letter there addressed to us, the manager said it arrived yesterday.'

'A letter for us?'

'Yes and the strangest thing is ... it is dated 1626.'

'Okay now ... this aint Back to the Future Jim.'

'Back to what?'

'Nuthin',' Bobby pushed his cap back and scratched his head before pulling it back into place, 'ya think it's from the boys?'

'Only way to find out.'

S—D

Cabin 12

Plains Cabin Motel

Dresden, Kansas

May 2007

Wearily, Jim and Bobby dropped their respective bags on the beds and looked around the small building with sad smiles on their faces. The belongings of the boys still strewn around, more of Dean's though than Sam's. All of this brought bad memories for both of the older hunters. So much had happened, since that first fateful day the boys arrived here to celebrate Dean's birthday.

'Here's the letter.' Bobby announced picking up the fragile envelope, 'want to do the honours?'

Jim took it and carefully opened it while Bobby poured two stiff drinks of whiskey, they sat either side of the table drinks untouched in front of them as Jim cleared his throat and read the short message from the past.

S—D

A shadowed figure stood close to the window listening to the conversation between the new arrivals. A scowl on the face slipped and replaced by a look of unadulterated rage. This was not supposed to be happening, those infuriating Winchesters are supposed to die in the past, effectively wiping out their own family line before it has a chance to begin.

This was not happening. Furious he snarled and rushed back to the cabin across the way, bursting through the door he unleashed his anger on the hapless female waiting for him.

Straddling her body, his breathes coming in heaving gasps, he finally let go of the red haze, and his rage abated with the violence. 'Slut.' He snarled dropping the lifeless body of the possessed woman, the demon gone long ago during the frenzied attack.

S—D

Bobby and Jim stood in the bathroom of the cabin, 'so we ready to do this preacher?'

'We have no choice Bobby, though are you sure of everything?'

'Yeah well as sure as the intel is ... damn Jim this aint possible.'

'Dean's letter suggests otherwise Bobby.'

'Time travel? I know we deal with a lot of the unknown but ... time travel?'

'Faith Robert, that's all we have now.'

'Ahh damn it ... so we're screwed huh?' Bobby grinned.

TBC

Author's note: I have decided to shorten chapters so I can get all of my stories updated quicker, well that's the theory anyway, so instead of anything up to 15 pages and beyond I'm aiming for 6 – 10 pages instead. Probably around 6 like this one. If this makes any sense at all! LOL


	15. Chapter 15

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

--------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**The farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plains just outside St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Dean sat and watched Sam sleeping, his brother falling into a deep sleep minutes after their discussion about Augustine, Sam's voice still echoing in Dean's mind, he wanted to save Augustine the half-breed demon who's ring started this entire mess, but if he was an innocent to begin with?

'Dean are you alright?' Annie asked as she pressed a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

Dean took an experimental sip and sighed happily the whiskey adding an extra element to his enjoyment.

'Thanks Annie, yeah I'm okay.' Dean said blushing as the yawn slipped out, 'well except for the exhaustion!'

'I can sit with Sam if you'd like to git some sleep.' Annie offered.

'Thanks but you're company is enough.' Dean grinned, 'you said something about Callum earlier with the sight.'

'You, you heard that?' Annie paled her hand covering her mouth in shock.

'Yeah, what's going on?'

'Callum was born with the sight, like Sam ... he saw things before they happened.'

'Damn,' Dean shook his head wondering how everything was seemingly connected and yet so disjointed, 'how can all of this stuff happen hundreds of years apart but ...'

'just like history repeating like a loop?' Annie asked, 'Callum used to say that all of the time, he could see ahead in the future and kept saying it was history running around in loops, I never really understood what he talked about.'

'Yeah I can relate to that, sometimes I wonder what the hell Sammy is on about but I always seem to understand in the end.' Dean smiled softly, 'that's life with a geek.'

'Geek?' Annie frowned a little and screwed her nose up at the strange word, 'what does it mean?'

'Huh? Oh ahh, someone who knows everything ... or wants to learn everything if they don't.'

'Huh ... so Sam is a – a geek?'

'Yeah he is, he loves to research and read and other booky stuff.'

'What about you Dean?'

'Me? I'm more your action man, get in get the job done and get out.'

'Oh I see.' Annie giggled softly, 'well Callum was definitely more like Sam then, a – a geek.'

'We all have our own geeks I guess.' Dean chuckled with her when he noticed a bleary pair of green eyes watching them, 'hey look who's awake.'

'Nothing wrong with research Dean.' Sam's voice cracked, 'm'thirsty.'

'I'll git you some milk and brandy again.' Annie smiled, it was her Gran's remedy for everything and well why change what works.

S—D

Two Days Later:

Dean straightened his back and stared into the distance, he could have sworn he had heard something, shading his eyes from the glare of the sun his gaze raked the horizon finally settling on the dust cloud that seemed to be coming their way. Jumping down from the fencing Dean ran the short distance to the small house and burst inside looking for Annie and Sam.

'What is it Dean?' Annie asked glancing up from the loaf of bread she was kneading, her hair pulled back messily, a smudge of flour ran from her nose across to the tip of her ear, if things weren't so serious and dangerous Dean would have gone into full on flirt mode she looked so cute.

'Where's Sam?'

'He's ah out the back in the vegetable patch.' Annie wiped her hands on the cloth slung over her shoulder and stared worriedly at Dean, 'what is it?'

'Could be nuthin' but there's a dust cloud coming our way, I heard horses or some damn thing.' Dean snapped as he hurried to the back door, 'Sammy get your ass in here now.' He yelled before turning back to Annie, 'your rifle is loaded and ready?'

'Yeah it is always,' Annie said standing so still watching Dean's manic actions, 'calm down Dean before ya give yerself a conniption.'

'Wha?' Dean stopped in his tracks and stared at the young woman as though she had just sprouted another head.

'Calm down afore you give yerself a conniption.' She repeated a small smile playing on her pretty face, 'it could be just the neighbours.'

'Or it could be Jonas.' Dean snapped wincing inwardly hearing the tone of his own voice, 'Sammy get your ass in here now.' Dean frowned, and ran to the back door a shiver running down his spine when there was no sign of Sam anywhere. 'Sammy!'

S—D

**The trail towards**

**The Youngman Compound**

**St Augustine**

**Florida **

**1626**

Sam groaned and squeezed his eyes closed a little harder, not wanting to let in the offensive light, 'damn.' He muttered thickly, his throat felt like he had swallowed a cup filled with sand and nothing else. 'Dean?'

'Shut yer trap.' A stranger's voice cut through the fog in his mind and Sam felt the sharp kick to his side, grunting at the sharp pain. 'I said shut it.' Another snarled order followed by another though this time harder kick, making Sam cough and moan. Slitting his eyes open enough to look around Sam found himself lying face down in the back of an uncovered wagon. The smell of manure filled his nostrils and made him gag. 'What the?'

A yelp escaped from his throat when he suddenly felt a booted and heavy foot grind into the middle of his back pushing him down and crunching into the muscle and bone. 'One more sound from yer and I'll cut yer tongue out.'

S—D

**The farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plains just outside St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Annie watched as Dean expertly armed himself and then ran to the barn to saddle Lightening the gelding Callum and given her for a wedding present.

'Dean please talk to me.'

'Someone came and took Sammy, right from under my nose.' Dean hissed his face pale with rage, 'they took my Sammy.'

'And what are ya going to do? Yer don't even know who took him.' Annie protested grabbing Dean's arm she pulled hard and forced him to turn and look at her, 'Dean please calm down and let's work this out.'

'She's right Dean my boy, you should calm down now.' Jonas said his voice sounding so smooth it was like he was purring. 'Not gonna do Sammy any good by getting all worked up like this.'

'What have you done to Sam?' Dean launched himself at the older man, twisting his hands in the lapels of Jonas' jacket he pushed him hard against the barn door, 'what have you done?'

'Me? I've done nothing perse.' Jonas replied swatting at Dean's fists, 'now let me go Dean.'

Dean's fist slammed into the wooden door barely an inch from Jonas' head, 'where is he?'

'Let me think where oh where has your little brother gone?' Jonas mocked Dean a smirk playing on his craggy features, 'Ya see Augustine's step-father got wind of a young upstart who is a full on image of his youngest boy Samuel, even has the same name, now said father loves the taste of his boy and well let's just say he started to salivate at the thought of an older Samuel, fresh meat so to speak.'

'What? How? Why?' Dean shook his head in disbelief, 'we trusted you.'

'No, you trusted another me, how can I explain this for you to understand. The me from this time, this me I am the original I am the grand-sire, the one you trusted is me from the near future, the nineteenth century who looked after the other Winchester brothers, the other is the one in your time who started all of this off for me, or was it me already?' Jonas laughed mockingly at the confused look on Dean's face, 'they are all ... aspects of me.'

'You, you're a demon?'

'Finally you get it.'

'But the one we met he was a hunter?'

'Yes that is the side of me I hate but have to have around for balance or whatever.'

'What the fuck are you here for then?' Dean advanced on the man flexing his fists as he moved stalking his prey like a true predator, 'why play all of these games with us?'

'Long story short, I have to get Augustine on track, some do-gooder interfered and the boy doesn't completely go darkside. I'm here to set things right and then to stop the Winchester family from existing in the first place.'

'How?'

'Killing the two of you off in the time when your family lines the Campbells and the Winchesters are just starting off.' Jonas' eyes started to glitter with his insanity as he proudly crowed of his plan, 'means that the future lines of the merged families never existed. Killing you off now means that you disappear from your time and I can erase the two families forever before they have a chance to fornicate and spawn.'

'Why? What are you so afraid of?'

'Your Samuel? He has the ability to destroy demons, he may not know it yet but he is the one who holds the balance of power in his hot little or not-so-little hand. I want to make sure that he does not get to do that, in the past, present or future. Sam Winchester will cease to exist as will his overly annoying older brother.'

S—D

**The Youngman Compound**

**St Augustine**

**Florida **

**1626**

The wagon finally came to a stop and Sam felt hands grip his legs and ankles and pull him roughly out of the tray and drop him unceremoniously on the ground. Breathlessly, he lay there for a moment trying to get his bearings when he heard the voices, two spoke in rapid Spanish while the other two spoke English but none of them made sense to Sam.

Hands griped his biceps and pulled him upright until he swayed balancing on his knees, dizziness spiking making him feel as though the ground was coming up to meet his face. Fingers twisted in his long hair and pulled back viciously exposing his throat and face. 'Ah so this is Sam Winchester, I must say I'm not impressed.' The deep voice mocked him, blinking hard Sam tried to focus on his latest tormentor when he felt a hand slice across his cheek, his head snapping back violently. 'I am your new Master.'

'No one is my Master.' Sam managed to ground out before spitting a mouthful of blood and mucous onto the ground, splashing on the tips of the boots in front of him.

'You will pay for that.' Another slap across the same cheek sliced the skin along his cheek bone open, 'you will show me respect boy.'

'Fuck ... You!' Sam spat the words out, this time his bloodied spittle sprayed the clean buckskin leggings and shining black boots. The area suddenly became silent, not even the sound of birds chattering or the horses nickering, nothing except for the harsh angry breathing of the man calling himself Master.

'Put him in the blocks, and ten lashes.' The man ordered as he stared down at Sam, 'you will submit to me boy.'

'Never.' Sam levelled his own stare and met the hard gaze full on.

'Bring the boy out here now.' Sam startled at the order, his heart dropping when he saw the men dragging the young boy outside, signs of abuse already marring his tall but frail looking body.

'Samuel?' Sam whispered horrified at what was going to happen, as they brought the boy closer; Sam's heart broke even more, there was no denying the physical similarities, he looked exactly like Sam did at that age except for the fact that this Samuel had already start to show his true height, when Sam was still considerably short and didn't really grow until he turned sixteen.

'This is what happens to disobedient slaves and sons.' The man snarled gripping the boy's chin tightly he forced him to watch as the new prisoner was stripped naked to the waist shackled into the blocks bent awkwardly at the waist, cuffs around his ankles prevented him from moving anywhere when the heavy whip landed across his bare back. Samuel stood shaking and crying silently watching the young man suffer the punishment in silence, as he watched he felt each of the ten lashes on his own back.

S—D

**The farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plains just outside St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Dean finished tying Jonas' arms behind him before looping the rope around the fence pole a few times to ensure that his prisoner was unable to move. 'Tell me again Jonas just how you managed to have my brother kidnapped.'

'It was easy keep you occupied with a frontal attack while I had the men already waiting for Samuel, he was gone before you even realised we were on the way.'

'No, no he was just out in the back garden.' Annie protested, 'what did you do Jonas?'

'Believe me I had little to do with it, the young fool made it easy by wandering away from the house without realising that and just how close he was to the fence line.'

'Damn it Sammy.' Dean cussed, knowing that Sam probably didn't even consider how far he went or how close to the fence line.

'Dean there's more men coming.' Annie whispered levelling her rifle at the new arrivals. 'Stay right there gentlemen.'

'We don't mean you any harm miss.' The older man of the two spoke, leaning down on the saddle slightly to peer into the barn, 'we're looking for ... Dean is it really you?'

'Pastor Jim? Bobby?' Dean stared at his childhood friends with a mixture of disbelief and relief on his face, 'it-it can't be.'

'You know these two Dean?' Annie asked incredulously, privately she wondered just what she had let herself get involved with.

'Yeah, ahh Annie Singer this is Pastor Jim Murphy and Bobby Singer, Jim, Bobby this here is Missus Annie Singer.' Dean did the introductions while the two new arrivals climbed down from their horses.

'Nice to meet ya ma'am.' Jim took her hand and inclined his head slightly.

'Yeah same here.' Bobby muttered unable to stop staring at the girl who looked exactly like his grandmother from old photos. 'Sorry for starin' but you are a dead-ringer for my Grandmother, but ... this is too weird.'

'Dean where Sam?' Jim asked trying to break the tense stand off between the two Singers.

The smile faded from Dean's face and he turned to snarl angrily at the still silent Jonas, 'he's been kidnapped.'

S—D

**The Youngman compound**

**St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Sam yelled in shock and pain as they dropped him face down on the floor of the small storeroom, by the time he had lifted his head slightly the door had banged shut. He heard the sound of the lock sliding into place and then silence. Gingerly he managed to sit up but had to squeeze his eyes shut until the dizziness passed and he could stand to look around again.

A small window at head height was the only source of natural lighting, he rested his back against a small wire cot, with a thin mattress and an even thinner pillow. A chamber pot with large cracks running down the sides sat just beneath the cot, on the opposite wall was rows of shelves covered in preserved foods and spices.

'Another fine mess you got yourself into Winchester.' He muttered forcing himself to climb onto the bed and ease down on his side, finally able to stretch out his long body and aching back.

'Who are you?' A young boy's voice came from the window, straining slightly Sam looked up into the wide eyes of one Samuel Youngman.

'Hey my name's Sam, Sam Winchester.' Sam's voice cracked slightly.

'My name is Samuel,' the boy said staring curiously at Sam, 'why does my father hate you? I know why he hates me but why does he hate you when you've never been here before?'

'I don't know Samuel.' Sam said, 'nice to meet you though.'

'I gotta go before Papa finds me talking to you, I don't want you to get hurt again.'

'Thanks Sam.' Sam smiled and got a matching one in return, their smiles quickly faded however, when rough hands grabbed Samuel and dragged the young boy away from the window.

'Samuel!' Sam yelled but all he could hear was laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP** – sequel to Augustine's Ring

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

S—D

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Then:

_"Who are you?' A young boy's voice came from the window, straining slightly Sam looked up into the wide eyes of one Samuel Youngman._

_'Hey my name's Sam, Sam Winchester.' Sam's voice cracked slightly._

_'My name is Samuel.' The boy said staring curiously at Sam, 'why does my father hate you? I know why he hates me but why does he hate you when you've never been here before?'_

_'I don't know Samuel.' Sam said, 'nice to meet you though.'_

_'I gotta go before Papa finds me talking to you, I don't want you to get hurt again.'_

_'Thanks Sam.' Sam smiled and got a matching one in return, their smiles quickly faded however, when rough hands grabbed Samuel and dragged the young boy away from the window._

_'Samuel!' Sam yelled but all he could hear was laughter._

Now:

**The road just outside **

**The Youngman Compound**

**St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Dean glanced up at the men accompanying him and then back down at the teenaged boy lying unconscious on the ground at his feet. 'Did you have to hurt him that badly?'

'Dean it was only a salt round, it shouldn't have hurt him that much.' Bobby defended the shot, 'and I aimed at his leg.'

'So what's wrong with him?' Dean frowned; he crouched down next to the still form and carefully rolled it over, taking in the familiar face before him. 'Damn he does look like me.' He muttered softly, he ghosted the young face with his fingertips before running his hands around the back of his head, 'he's got a bit of a lump here.' He said loud enough for the others to hear, 'seems like he might have a concussion, there's dried blood around it looks like it might be at least a day old.'

'So he was wondering around here with a concussion, in the heat of the day?' Bobby shook his head, 'danged if I didn't know better I'd think that he was you after a hot date.'

'Oh funny Bobby, hardy-haha.' Dean drawled dryly before returning to his exam of Augustine. 'The kid's covered in bruises someone did him over pretty good.' Dean sat back on his heels and stared at the teenager with a pensive look on his face, 'according to the legend, he strode into the compound healthy and embraced his family openly. This kid is barely alive let alone healthy, and there's no way he's going anywhere on his own steam.'

Bobby jumped down off the wagon and went to stand next to Dean, 'help me git him up in the wagon and we'll head back to Annie's, gotta get him conscious to find out what's going on.'

Between the two of them, Bobby and Dean lifted Augustine and with Jim's help up on the wagon they managed to load him into it and minutes later, they drove the wagon back to Annie's with Dean following on his horse. Something was definitely not right and it could change their futures forever if they don't workout what it is.

S—D

**The farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plaines just outside St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Dean laid the boy on the bed and gave him a more thorough examination, someone had given Augustine more than just a beating, the boy had been tortured, his back covered in long angry welts from a whip, already showed signs of infection, his stomach and sides were littered in fist sized bruises. But it was his chest that made Dean's blood pressure rise, at first glance it looked like someone had just carved him up haphazardly across his chest but when he looked closer Dean could see the intricate symbol. He had been marked. 'Bobby can you come in here?' He called out before returning to his ministrations.

'What's wrong Dean?' Bobby asked coming into the small sleeping alcove.

'Where's Annie?'

'Helping Jim with the horses and wagon, why?'

'Look at his chest Bobby.' Dean sat back a little giving the older man a better view, 'it's a binding mark isn't it.'

'Looks like it, damn me.' Bobby pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair, he was still getting used to wearing the cowboy hat rather than his usual baseball cap but he had to blend in so he had to make the change, no matter if he liked it or not.

'Bobby, damn it all this all fucked up, first with the Winchester brothers in the nineteenth century and now here in the fifteenth century and what we were led to believe is turning to be a whole crock of shit.'

'Colourful visual there kiddo.' Bobby said with a grim smile. 'So Augustine, who is meant to be half demon, shows up at the compound of his mother's new family. Ends up killing all but Samuel and the girl and sets fire to the place. Becomes evil after running back to daddy and granddad effectively setting in motion the trouble you guys are now in.'

'That about sums it up.' Dean nodded his head slowly thinking it out as Bobby spoke.

'But what we have is a tortured kid trying to find his mama, and by the state of him he couldn't hurt a fly.' Bobby continued, 'and bound to a demon in blood.'

'This is heavy duty mojo aint it?' Dean asked not expecting an answer when Augustine started to regain consciousness, his moaned and screwed his face up in pain, gradually his moans grew in volume and with a shout, he sat up wide-eyed and stared around him terrified.

'Where, where am I?' He stammered out, terrified he tried to scoot up the bed away from the stranger with his own face, 'what's going on?'

'That's what we're trying to workout Augustine.' Dean spoke in his most non-threatening toned voice, 'we're here to help you.'

'Who are you?'

'My name is Dean Winchester and this is Bobby Singer. Look I know that this seems really crazy but believe me we're on your side.'

'Why do you look like me?' Augustine demanded, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps if he didn't calm down Dean realised quickly, the boy would start to hyperventilate.

'Augustine I'll tell you everything but for now you have to calm down, that's it just calm your breathing, nice and slow, breath with me that's it.'

Bobby went to fetch a glass of water for the boy and to get his thoughts in order, he had seen that symbol before but for the life of him he couldn't quite workout where or when.

'How's the boy going Bobby?' Jim asked startling his old friend, 'sorry didn't mean to make ya jump.'

'Damn me Preacher,' Bobby put the glass down and visibly calmed down before he spoke again, 'someone has tortured him, and put a binding symbol on his chest, carved it in his skin not branded.'

'Oh my Lord, that poor child.'

'Jim, he's supposed to be a demonic monster capable of killing his own mother, that kid in there doesn't look like … he could barely lift his head and he was terrified when he came too.'

'Possessed?' Jim's face paled at the thought.

'Looks like it.'

'But why possess a demon? Even a half-breed demon?' Jim shook his head trying to grasp everything Bobby was saying. 'You said he has a binding symbol carved into his chest?'

'Yeah but that … I know that symbol I just can't place it.' Bobby shook his head and finished getting the water, 'better get this in to him, poor kid was starting to hyperventilate with fear. Oh yeah there's something else I can't workout…'

'what's that Bobby?'

'Well yer know that the story of this all happening well the one that we found out about…'

'Yes but I don't understand, what else is wrong?'

'Timing, this here is 1626 but according to the legend Dean told me about, this all happened in 1627, someone is messing with time, really messing with time and it doesn't sit well.' Bobby shook his head and sighed tiredly, I'm getting' too old for this shit anyway Jim like I said I had better git this water in there afore the boy suffers more dehydration.'

'Mind if I join you?' Jim asked, 'he might find comfort with a man of God.'

Bobby opened his mouth to make a smart-arsed comment about that but then shook his head and remained silent, there was a time and place and this definitely wasn't either time nor the place.

'Here ya go boy,' Bobby passed the glass to Augustine and then stood back away from the bed, 'this here is Pastor Jim Murphy, if you'd rather talk to him?'

'P-Paster.' Augustine stammered and then gulped down the cool water, 'Dean told me a lot of what's going on.'

'Augustine was just going to tell me about what happened to him.' Dean said glancing up at the two men before returning his attention to the teenager lying on the bed.

S—D

**The hidden realm**

**Of Jazael and Darius**

**Somewhere along the Florida coastline**

**1621**

The squalling of the tiny baby echoed through the cave like chambers, and more than once Jazael threatened the life of the infant. How could his son be so stupid to copulate with a human and produce another child? One child was enough to give Jazael reason to kill his son and grandson just for the hell of it. However, this time, this time things were different and given the uniqueness of the girl's parentage it should be an interesting exercise in raising the child between them. He took a nursing woman from his followers, killed the suckling child and made her suckle his grand-daughter. Augustine watched his grandfather pander to the infant and his jealousy grew, he was about to come of age, his thirteenth birthday was only a month away but instead of stepping into his rightful place he was pushed aside for the girl child.

A scrawny screeching girl, with thick black hair and black eyes, when she wasn't screaming she watched everyone, her dark eyes tracking all those around her. It was as if she was reading them and their thoughts.

Augustine once again thought of his own Mama, he had overheard his father and grandfather discussing her; how they duped her into thinking she delivered a still born child. He listened to his grandfather talk to the little bitch, how she was destined to produce the ultimate demon lineage. She would produce the one who would be Lucifer's own, his first.

Biting back his anger Augustine decided to leave, to find his Mama and find out exactly what happened with his birth. His father Darius was off with another one of his human whores so the only one who stood in his way was Jazael and he was too busy cooing over Lilith.

Packing his few belongings, arming himself with his favourite carved knife and short sword, Augustine took his horse, a small bag of food and crept out of the veil and into the world of humans.

Over the next five years, he travelled seeking out his Mama, working where he could but above all, he found out exactly what humans are about. He soon found himself working with a family who welcomed him into their home, for the first time in his short life; Augustine felt the warmth and love of a real family.

A month before his eighteenth birthday, Augustine finally found out about his mother, she had married and had another family. A twinge of jealousy spiked through him but was quickly replaced with longing, longing to be part of their family, to embrace his siblings and his new father. He said goodbye to the family of Edwin and Josie Elkins, hugged Caleb and Tobias tightly, the twins were his brothers even if not by blood. Josie brushed his longish hair out of his eyes and ran a thumb across his high cheekbone, 'remember Augustine you have a home here no matter what.' She whispered brushing a kiss on his forehead. Edwin pressed money into his hand and gave him a tight hug, repeating what his wife had just said.

Augustine sat astride his horse and smiled down at his adoptive family committing their faces to his memory before galloping away to his future.

S—D

**The farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plaines just outside St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

'The Elkins family saved my life, when Edwin found me in his barn I was starving and sick, they took me in and well if I hadn't met them then I guess I wouldn't be here now.'

Jim and Bobby shared a confused look, Elkins – Daniel Elkins was a hunter in the future, could he be another ancestor? Were all of their lives intertwined and given destinies no one had a choice in?

'I want to see my Mama.' Augustine said in a small voice, he looked and sounded so much like a small boy and not the evil monster he was fated to become.

'I know son but … who hurt you so badly?'

'A – a band of bandito's got me a few days ago, they ahh had their fun.'

'What else aren't you telling us Augustine?' Dean asked leaning closer to the younger man, 'you need to tell us everything.'

'They, they worked for my grandfather I think, they wanted to stop me from reaching Mama.'

'What happened?'

'I – I stopped them, please I need to find my mother I think she is in great danger.' Augustine tried to pull himself up off the bed away from his strange rescuers, 'who are you? Why do you look so much like I do?'

'Please calm down Augustine no one is going to hurt you.' Annie said bringing in a mug of steaming hot milk spiced with a little brandy, Dean couldn't help but smile it was her remedy for everything and anything. 'Dean can help you.'

'Look I know that this is a lot to take in but, let's just say that I am a very distant relation to you.'

'Oh, oh no, no you are part of my father's family?' Augustine's face paled even more and he looked as though he was going to lose what little he had in his stomach.

'What? Oh God no, no I'm ahh from your mother's side of the family.' Dean quickly corrected himself; this really was an innocent in front of him. 'Augustine how much do you know about your father and grandfather?'

'Jazael? Darius?' Augustine blinked at the men in confusion, 'they are the demons.'

'Owkay,' Dean sat back a little surprised at the kid's openness. 'Do you have any idea on what Jazael is up to?'

'He has a new heir.' Augustine spat out, 'he also contacts another one like he, a – a Fallen One, named Azazel.' Augustine yawned widely and tried to keep his eyes open, he wanted to tell them everything, to betray his grandfather as he betrayed Augustine but the pain and exhaustion were too much and he finally succumbed falling asleep in mid-sentence. 'Grandfather wanted me to lead … now has 'nother one…'

'Augustine?' Dean prodded by the young man was asleep instantly. 'Let's go and he can sleep, we need to workout how to get into that compound and get Sammy back.'

The three men sat around the small table, Annie busied herself by preparing a late supper for them, but her mind was on the evil man tied up in the barn, he was the one who killed Callum, he was a demon incarnate he killed her son: Her baby boy.

'Annie are you alright?' Bobby asked touching the young widow's arm, 'you look pale.'

'Hmm?' Oh I'm sorry I was just worried about that poor young man, his wounds looked so bad.'

'He needs rest more than anything else, are you sure that there is nothing else?' Jim asked this time a frown creasing his brow, 'please sit, we're being awfully rude, sitting and letting you wait on us.'

'Oh no, no Pastor Murphy I am fine, after all you are all my guests.'

'Guests who can look after themselves and it is Jim not Pastor Murphy.' He smiled, 'so sit down and I will make the coffee, supper was delicious too if I may say so it has been a long time since I have had home baked fresh bread.'

'I – I don't understand … if you don't bake your own bread?'

'It comes from a bakery and is never the same.' Jim gave her his seat and headed towards the kitchen, 'has anyone checked on Jonah?'

'I'll do it,' Dean said jumping to his feet, 'I need the fresh air.'

'What's wrong Dean?' Bobby stared at Dean, making sure that they made eye contact, so Dean couldn't fudge anything. 'Out with it.'

'Just worried bout Sammy, I have no idea what they are doing to him, I just want my brother back.' Dean fumed slamming the door behind him.

'Dean?' Annie called and then excused herself, hurrying out to find him and to do her own check on Jonah.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP** – sequel to Augustine's Ring

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

S—D

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Then:

_'What's wrong Dean?' Bobby stared at Dean, making sure that they made eye contact, so Dean couldn't fudge anything. 'Out with it.'_

_'Just worried bout Sammy, I have no idea what they are doing to him, I just want my brother back.' Dean fumed slamming the door behind him._

_'Dean?' Annie called and then excused herself, hurrying out to find him and to do her own check on Jonah._

S—D

**The Youngman Compound**

**St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Dean chewed his lower lip, he hated waiting, he hated not knowing every variable and he hated the fact that Sam was somewhere inside the compound and not by his side.

The plan was simple enough, Augustine will approach the compound and find his mother, and then when he gives the signal and then Dean and the others would accompany Jonah inside as local hunters. Jonah already knew and worked with Jacob Youngman in the past so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. Dean still felt uneasy about it all, too many things could go so horrendously wrong.

'You sure about Augustine?' Dean asked the teen for the third time in ten minutes.

'Si, I am fine I want to see my mother to find out what really happened.'

'Now remember when you get in there, you find Samuel your brother and Sammy my brother, give them warning, scope out the general layout and keep away from your step-father leave him to us.'

'Si, si, and your Sam he is very tall, green eyes, dark brown hair and deep dimples he is walking with a limp?'

'Good work.' Dean resisted pulling the younger man into a brief hug, suddenly he felt very protective of Augustine, this was the defining moment for him, he would either come through this with his innocence intact or he would come through this with the anger and bitterness that led to his demonic life.

S—D

**The Youngman Compound**

**St Augustine**

**Florida **

**1626**

Sam sat quietly in the store room; he felt as though they had forgotten him, in the two days since they forcibly took him from Annie's farm, beaten him, humiliated him and then tossed him in here.

He hadn't had a chance to see Samuel since that first day, and then to cap it all off his left leg decided it wanted to remain numb. All in all, a perfectly shitty couple of days. Sam sighed and tried to pull himself out of his funk. He had to think, there had to be a way out of the room, and had to be some food around here he was starting to feel the effects and the weakness was not something he wanted or needed right now.

Sam sat back and banged his head against the wall in frustration; it was his own fault that they were able to take him so easily. He should never have wandered so far from Annie's house. His own innate curiosity was going to be the death of him if he wasn't careful. When everything became eerily silent, Sam's supernatural radar picked up and he moved to the window to try and see something, anything happening out there.

'Crap.' He muttered when he realised this must be when Augustine arrived at the compound, 'get moving Sam.' Frantically Sam searched the small room for something to try and pick the lock of either the door or the window grate.

Swallowing down on the rising nausea and pushing the dizziness away to deal with later Sam sighed with relief when his fingers felt the thin piece of wire wrapped around a small piece of wood and tossed lazily onto the floor by the last user.

Seconds later Sam staggered out of the storeroom and went to find his young ancestor, the thought of the irony in that made Sam laugh bitterly.

Moving into the main courtyard Sam clung to the walls and stayed in the shadows as he scoped out the area around him. He could hear the soft sobbing of a young boy coming from a room just down one veranda and his heart broke, moving closer to the room, he had to stop and hide when two armed men walked passed him something was definitely going on, as they seemed to be acting more like guards than workers.

'Samuel?' Sam whispered as loudly as he could and gently tapped on the door before he went in, 'Samuel?'

'Sam? How?' the young boy asked as he hurriedly wiped the tears from his face and sat up facing his unexpected visitor.

'Nothing big,' Sam replied blushing slightly, limping over to the bed he sank down next to Samuel relieved to sit down for a moment, 'I – I could ahh hear you crying, what's wrong Samuel?'

'Papa he … he was not happy with me.' Was all the young boy said, 'and he is not happy with Mama, it seems that Mama's first son is alive and is here.' Samuel said but his eyes revealed more than what his words said, the awe and affection shining in them for his long lost big brother was more than evident.

'That's why your father wasn't happy with you?' Sam asked gently brushing the young boy's hair from his face.

'Yes Sir, he said he saw me with Augustine and …' Samuel's voice faded off when he tried to explain, 'Papa does not want us to have anything to do with him, but he is my brother, my big brother, I cannot betray him.'

'That's alright Samuel, it's fine to think like that I know I have a big brother myself.'

'You do?'

'Yeah his name is Dean and he's a great brother, though I wouldn't tell him that.'

Samuel smiled shyly and giggled softly, 'might make him with a big head?'

'Yeah something like that.' Sam sobered and gave Samuel a cursory visual examination; the visible bruises bringing out his anger once again, 'are you able to come with me Samuel? Or did he hurt you too much?'

'I-I can come, thank you Sam.' Showing a maturity beyond his years, Samuel swallowed deeply and stood up ready to take on the adults who want to keep him from his brother.

'Okay stay with me but behind me at all times so I can protect you.' Sam warned as he indicated for the boy to follow him.

Just as they neared the stables movement just out of sight made Sam push Samuel further behind him and make use of the heavy shadows, a young man strode towards them, with startling green eyes and sandy-brown hair; he looked like a young Dean.

'Augustine.' Samuel exclaimed as he peered around Sam, 'Sam it is my brother.'

'Augustine?' Sam stared in shock as the teenager hurried over to them.

'Si are you Sam?' Augustine looked up at the man who protected his younger brother with his own body, 'are you Dean's brother?'

'Yeah … you're Augustine?'

'Si, I have a message from Dean.' Augustine glanced around and then shepherded them into the stables. 'He is waiting with your friends, ahh Bobby and Jim?'

'They're here?' Sam gasped in disbelief, 'this is really getting freaky.'

'They are waiting just outside the compound for the signal, they are going to force Jonah into getting them in here and then they will get us all out.'

'Augustine it is so good to see you mi hermano.' Samuel smiles up at his big brother.

'Si it is good to see you too Samuel.'

'So what is going on Augustine where exactly is Dean?'

'He ah is waiting for the signal and then they will come in for us.' Augustine indicated to the wall to the east of them. 'I just have to get to the wall, I am not sure why but Dean said that he will change everything by doing it this way.'

'It's okay Augustine, Dean knows what he is doing,' Sam said although his worry metre spiked exponentially.

'Where is Jacob?' Augustine asked Samuel, it was then he noticed the bruises covering his little brother's body, 'what happened to you Samuel?'

'Augustine hey look at me,' Sam interrupted the brothers; he knew that it could all blow up in their faces if Augustine went 'postal' on them now. 'You can work that out later right now we have to get you to safety.'

'Si, si.' Augustine glanced around, 'stay here with Samuel por favor.'

'Yeah okay,' Sam reluctantly agreed knowing that his numb leg would hamper his movement and climbing abilities. 'I'll keep him safe.'

'Thank you.' Augustine smiled and Sam couldn't help but notice just how alike his brother and this young man were.

S—D

'Okay there's the signal.' Dean announced when he caught a glimpse of the simple flagging signal, 'get him ready.'

Bobby and Jim had the bound Jonah seated on the wagon; none of them noticed the slow bleed on the man's side. Stoically Jonah sat staring ahead not giving the future men anything, he was above them, he only had to bide his time before he could lose this human meat for good.

Inwardly he smiled, he couldn't have worked it better if he tried, not only did he have both Winchester brothers in the past; he had two hunters' lines to destroy and to teach his disrespectful grandson a lesson. He would roast some human meat and celebrate in style that evening.

'Who is there?' A man's voice came from behind the gates.

'It is me Jonah I have business with Jacob.' Jonah yelled feeling the pinch of the gun barrel against his back. 'Tell him that I bring hunters for him to meet.'

Moments later the gates swung open and Jonah drove the wagon forward, Dean followed closely his head down and face hidden beneath the broad rimmed hat. His sharp gaze scanning the compound, making a mental note of how many guards were visible and where they stood.

Jacob Youngman strode towards the wagon, a smile on his face to greet his old friend, just behind him his wife Anna Maria and their daughters, Josephina and Lucia but there was no sign of Samuel or Sam anywhere.

'Jonah my friend, welcome.' Jacob smiled deeply, 'it has been too long.'

'It surely has Jacob, these are some friends of mine who are hunters.'

'Welcome gentlemen, if you are friends with Jonah then you are welcome here.' Jacob frowned slightly and his smile faded to a cold replicate of his earlier one. 'Do I know you?' He asked Dean staring directly at the younger man.

'Nope but you are going to know me very well by the end of the day.' Dean said slowly lifted his head and tilted his hat back letting Jacob get a full view of his face and then he pulled his gun and aimed it directly at Jacob's heart. 'Now call the boys off or you die in front of your daughters.'

'Who are you?' Jacob demanded raising a hand to halt his men's instant reactions, 'why are you drawing your gun on me mister I do not know you.'

'Name's Dean Winchester you are holding my brother prisoner here, overly tall young man that goes by the name of Samuel.'

Jacob blanched slightly as he remembered the fun he had with the young man at the request of Jonah. 'I do not know what you are talking about, there is no one here like that.'

'Liar!' Augustine yelled as he marched through the tense stand-off, 'he has your brother here Dean.'

'You, demon-spawn, why did you have to come back?' Jacob hissed, itching to pull his gun and to get rid of the bastard once and for all.

'Augustine did you find em?' Dean asked dismounting from his horse he strode up to Jacob Youngman and stood directly in front of him, he held his gun steady and aimed at the man's heart. He appeared to have second thoughts and lowered his gun slightly only to feint the movement and span around with a full right hook slamming his fist into the man's face. Immediately Jacob crumbled his hand covering his bruising jaw, Anna Maria stood watching her husband's disgrace dispassionately, and then she met her eldest son's gaze and smiled seemingly for the first time in a long time.

'I would suggest you stayin' put.' Bobby warned two of the guards who tried to move closer pulling their guns as they moved.

'Now, no one need get hurt I just want my brother and Augustine's brother Samuel and we'll leave you folks alone.' Dean said towering over the cowering Youngman, a typical bully he falls apart when confronted by someone bigger and or stronger.

'Samuel?' Anna Maria cried out, was she to lose both of her sons when she only got her eldest back.

'Si Mama, you did nothing while this man beat and molested your son, you allowed that to happen.' Augustine approached his mother, 'why Mama?'

'Samuel was a wilful child, he needs to be disciplined.' Anna Maria cried out, even now refusing to acknowledge what her husband does to their son.

'Samuel, Sam it is time to come out.' Augustine ran to the stables and called out; Dean kept his gun aimed at Jacob but his gaze drifted to where his younger counterpart went. Minutes later, he watched his younger brother and a smaller version of Sam come slowly out of the stable. Sam visibly limped and dragged his left leg slightly, bruises and illness evident on his face and body, a small hand clutched in his bigger one, a smaller version of him clung to Sam, moving slowly and painfully.

'Ah Sammy.' Dean sighed, his worry for his brother proving a distraction and suddenly gun fire echoed and people moved in blurring speeds or stayed statue still in shock.

Dean sprinted to his brother and covered them with return fire until he had both Samuel and Sam safely hidden, then he took a moment to scope out the area, Bobby and Jim were still on the wagon but holding their own firing back, Jonah still tied firmly to the bench slumped forward lifelessly, blood pouring from the chest wound.

Anna Maria lay where she fell, her eyes wide open but unseeing, a bullet hole shattered her forehead. The two girls clutched each other sobbing and terrified, Jacob stood firing indiscriminately at the intruders, blood poured from two wounds one in his left shoulder and the other just above his right hip. He aimed for Augustine but was happy to hit anything or anyone.

'Someone shut those little bitches up.' He roared unable to bear the girl's tears and loud sobbing any longer. Turning he stared down at Lucia, she was her mother's child and not of any consequence, Augustine tried to run to his little sisters when he saw the father turn to murder his own child. Before he could reach her however, Jacob had fired, he missed Lucia but killed Josephina his favourite child. 'No!'

'What have you done?' Augustine screamed aiming his gun as he ran; he kept shooting at Jacob until his bullets ran out.

'Augustine!' Samuel yelled and broke out passed Dean and Sam wanting his big brother. He crashed into the older boy and hugged him tight, 'no more please no more killing.'

Augustine stood still and stared blankly down at the boy clinging to him and then he slowly thawed and started to hug back. He had his Samuel.

Once Jacob was dead, the resistance from the guards was gone, those left standing quickly fled from the scene leaving the hunters and the three living siblings alone.

'Augustine?' Lucia stared up at her big brother in awe, 'what happened? Mama?'

'She's dead Lucia.' Samuel said with such a matter-of-fact voice he sounded much older than fourteen, 'it's just us and Augustine now.'

The girl clung to her big brothers, not sure of what was going on, she buried her face against Samuel and started to sob softly.

Sam stared up at his brother, awe in his eyes, as he finally felt safe again, 'Dean?' He spoke softly.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean bent down to help Sam up, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders he helped him over to the wagon where Jim and Bobby sat waiting.

'Hey Bobby, Jim.' Sam smiled at their family friends.

'It's good to see ya upright Sammy.' Bobby smiled, 'afore we get ya loaded though we might git rid of the rubbish.'

Pulling out his knife, he sliced through the ropes holding Jonah upright, and watched as the body tumbled off the wagon and landed on the ground, a small knife protruding from the back. 'Well what do ya know!' Bobby shook his head in amazement, 'did you do that Dean?'

'Nope not me.'

'Jim?'

'Not me either … Annie?'

'Probably but …'

'Jonah killed her husband and child.' Dean explained briefly as he helped Sam into the back of the wagon. 'Augustine do you want us to take you back to the Elkins?'

'With Samuel and Lucia?' Augustine asked all of his bravado gone, he once again looked young and scared.

'Yes all three of you.' Dean smiled, 'we'll stop at Annie's place first and then we'll head out to the Elkins' place before we finish up our business.'

'Gracias Dean.' Augustine smiled shyly, 'for everything.'

'Just promise me something.'

'Si, anything …'

'Stay far away from your grandfather and your father, change your names whatever you have to do but don't have anything to do with them.'

'Si I can do that.' Augustine had his arms wrapped around his siblings his smile slipping slightly, 'Dean I can tell you how to get to where my Grandfather is, I do not know if it will help but …'

'Thanks Augustine it will help, do you want to tell Sammy he's better remembering those things.' Dean smirked, 'so Bobby, Jim I guess it's clean up time.'

An hour later, the compound blazing in the distance behind them, the hunters and their charges were heading back to Annie's farm, ready to put the devastation behind them forever.

Sam couldn't take his eyes from his brother's face, afraid if he did then Dean would disappear. His leg felt strange, both heavy and weightless at the same time, he frowned and tried to rub some feeling back into it, his lower back ached but it didn't bother him too much. The remnants of his rash itched intermittently and absently he scratched at it.

'Dude leave it alone.' Dean chuckled and told him off gently, 'ya don't need anything more to add to the list.'

'Yeah, yeah,' stifling a yawn Sammy grinned at the kids and then returned his gaze to his brother, 'dude you full on look like Clint Eastwood.'

'Huh I was going for a John Wayne look but Clint hey?' Dean preened happily on his horse, 'this is the life but tell ya what Sammy I am so looking forward to getting back to my baby.'

'Yeah I can understand that.'

Augustine sat silently with Samuel, Lucia snuggled next to him one on each side, and listened to the banter between the Winchester brothers, he hoped that he would have that kind of relationship with his own Samuel. 'Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Dude?' Augustine blinked up at him confused was it a term of endearment or was it a nasty name. 'What is dude?'

'It's good Augustine, means guy, man, ya dude.' Dean grinned.

'Oh alright, okay thanks ah dude.'

'So what were ya gonna ask?'

'Oh ahh what … with my grandfather Jazael and my father, what will happen to them?'

'What would you like to see happen?' Dean asked carefully, this could be a make or break moment for the younger man.

'They are evil Dean, they have done things … Grandfather got hold of another baby of my father's a girl this time. She is called Lilith.'

Both Dean and Sam paled at the thought of a female version out there continuing the attempt to destroy their family throughout the ages. 'A baby?'

'Si, she is only new, he took one of the nursing women from his slaves, killed her child and forced her to nurse Lilith, she is too tiny to know what he is.'

'We'll make sure that she is safe Augustine don't worry bout it.'

'That and the green stones they make people go crazy. Grandfather uses them to control his human slaves.'

'Thanks for that Augustine.' Dean grinned and turned to his brother only to notice that Sam finally slept. He took a good look at Sam and felt sick himself, now looking anorexic, his skin looked waxy and had a strange greyish tinge to it. Large black smudges gave his eyes a sunken appearance and his bright green irises looked dull with the pupils large black discs. Pain lines surrounded his eyes and mouth, and a frown creased his brow. Bruises stood out in stark contrast to his pallor and where he had no bruises, Dean could see the remains of the rash caused by his bout of Typhus. 'Dude you are so the poster boy for the walking dead.' He muttered under his breath, 'you need a good dose of Annie's special hot milk.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

S—D

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Then:

_'Thanks for that Augustine.' Dean grinned and turned to his brother only to notice that Sam finally slept. He took a good look at Sam and felt sick himself, now looking anorexic, his skin looked waxy and had a strange greyish tinge to it. Large black smudges gave his eyes a sunken appearance and his bright green irises looked dull with the pupils large black discs. Pain lines surrounded his eyes and mouth, and a frown creased his brow. Bruises stood out in stark contrast to his pallor and where he had no bruises, Dean could see the remains of the rash caused by his bout of Typhus. 'Dude you are so the poster boy for the walking dead.' He muttered under his breath, 'you need a good dose of Annie's special hot milk.'_

Now:

**The farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plains**

**Just outside St Augustine**

**Florida**

**1626**

Annie sat quietly watching Dean and Sam interact with Augustine and his siblings, how she wished that Dean could stay here with her, be a family with Sam and the children but deep down she knew that, that was impossible. Dean had to leave with Sam, Bobby and Pastor Murphy.

Bobby, there was another one who intrigued her, he looks so much like her Callum, the eyes especially, but how could he? That was something she could not comprehend, surely, it must be the other way around that Bobby is a distant relative of Callum's and not a descendant.

A spike of jealousy flared through the young widow as she watched Sam and Dean together, they were so close, like true siblings, but why couldn't Dean be like that with her?

'Miss Annie?' Lucia stood in front of her, her small hands twisting in her smock, 'Miss Annie?'

'Yes Lucia?' Annie looked up and smiled at the shy young girl in front of her, 'is something wrong?'

'No, no just ... I miss my Mama.' She whispered tears shining in her luminous brown eyes.

'Oh my darling.' Annie opened her arms and let the child fall into her embrace weeping for her lost parents, 'I'm sure that your parents are in heaven now.'

'No, no Miss Annie, Mama is sure but Papa he should be in the other place, the bad place. He was a bad man Miss Annie, he did bad things to Samuel and he – he tried to hurt me too but Samuel he – he wouldn't let Papa, every time Papa hit me or tried to ... Samuel stopped him and took the punishment instead of me. That's one of the reasons why Papa hated him so much.'

'Oh you poor child,' Annie tightened her arms around the thin shaking shoulders, 'you and Samuel are safe here now, and Augustine.'

'Thanks Miss Annie, you're so nice and pretty.' Lucia sniffled and smiled sweetly at the woman, 'can I stay here with you?'

'Lucia?' Augustine appeared behind them, 'don't you go annoying Miss Annie.'

'But, but I likes it here an', an' I likes Miss Annie.' Lucia pouted wrapping her arms around Annie's neck.

'Si but Miss Annie might not want us here with her.' Augustine shot back, still unable to completely trust the young widow, she was so pretty and she was good with Lucia and Samuel but they did not need charity.

'Lucia could I talk to Augustine for a minute please?' Annie said wiping the tears gently from the girl's face, 'why don't ya go and find Sam, Samuel, Dean, Bobby and Pastor Jim?'

'Yes ma'am.' Lucia bobbed her head, gave Augustine a half smile before going in search of the others, after they had all seemingly disappeared from the room.

'Miss Annie?'

'Sit down please Augustine,' Annie said indicating the chair just opposite her, 'now, before you say anything I would like to suggest something to you.'

'Ma'am?' Augustine eyed her his mistrust and suspicion shone on his open face.

'Alright, I have a suggestion for you and it is your decision and no one else's,' Annie took a deep breath and kept going before she lost all nerve. 'I've grown attached to you children while ya been here, and I was wondering well, I have a small bunkhouse attached to the barn, we used to have a farm hand who lived there. Well if you and Samuel would like to have it to live in, and Lucia could stay in here with me, I would love ... like it if you ... you could earn your keep by doing small jobs for me and help me tend to the farm like Sam and Dean have done. Lucia I would love to teach to read, write and sew or rather continue her education, and teach her about herbs and stuff.'

'You, you mean it Miss Annie?' Augustine asked his eyes wide with shock, this was the last thing he was expecting, he was expecting her to tell them to get going that their welcome had come to an end. He was fully expecting to try and look after Samuel and Lucia on his own, perhaps returning to his grandfather's lair after all but then Dean and Sam said that they had to make sure that they stop him, he has caused too many problems, hurt too many, killed too many and that they didn't want Augustine to end up like him. Something to be hated and hunted, for Samuel and Lucia to be corrupted along with him, 'thanks Miss Annie I think ... I think that'll be something that we would like. I know Lucia wants to stay here with ya, and well I guess she needs to be round a woman, so gracias Miss Annie I will accept, as long as you let us work for you.'

'I think we can work things out.' Annie smiled patting Augustine's hand, 'it's going to be nice having the company after the others leave.'

S—D

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Jim sat on the porch talking quietly while Lucia and Samuel played in the yard with Annie's farm dog. Dean glanced over at Sam after noticing just how quiet he was, when he saw him watching the children playing. The sad smile on his face, the wistful look in his eyes, Dean knew the signs … Sam was starting to get all emo again. 'Hey dude you with us?' He asked softly not wanting to startle his still healing brother.

'Huh?' Sam frowned and blinked at his brother and then at the smiles on the faces of Bobby and Jim and realised he was caught well and truly, 'sorry just thinking.'

'Care to enlighten us with any of your thoughts?' Bobby chuckled softly.

'Huh?' Sam gazed at Bobby with a confused look on his face, 'I ahh.'

'Are you alright Sam?' Jim asked concern etched across his craggy face, 'you feeling alright?'

'Tired I guess,' Sam admitted ruefully, 'but it's not that, I was just thinking when, when we get back to our own time, is it gonna be the same or ...?'

'Or what Sammy?' Dean asked trying to catch Sam's gaze, 'what is it?'

'What if we change when we go back? Or our time has changed, like, like it was for me? The war?' Sam pulled his gaze away from his brother's and stared at the ground in front of him, 'don't worry bout me, I'm just tired.'

'It's time to finish this.' Dean said glancing over at Samuel and Lucia laughing and chasing the dog, 'time to finish what was starts and ends with Jazael.'

'One thing kiddo,' Bobby interrupted Dean, 'we need Augustine to show us exactly where to find the lair, I know he told Sam and showed us on the map but...'

'Damn it, I told him to stay away from there Bobby, you sure that we can't leave him behind?'

'Please let me go Dean,' Augustine said as he came out of the house catching the end of the conversation, 'I will not do anything but show you ... we need to find Lilith.'

The name Lilith sent shivers down the spines of the four men from the twenty-first century but none said anything to Augustine. 'Dean, I ah I can't ride yet.' Sam admitted after a moment's hesitation, 'my leg is still not ... maybe you need to have Augustine with you as an extra pair of eyes.'

'You sure Sam?' Dean asked his Sammy-sense kicking into gear, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing ... Dean I swear it's just ... my leg is still numb there's no way I could ride a horse or even get far on a wagon ... someone needs to stay with the kids and Annie until you get back.'

'Yeah I guess.' Dean slowly agreed but hating the idea of leaving his brother behind.

'There is something else I would like to tell you Dean.' Augustine said, 'Annie has asked me if ... if we would like to stay on here with her after everything is over. Lucia can stay in the house and me and Samuel can have the bunkhouse and we can look after the farm for her.'

'You sure?' Dean asked catching the younger man's gaze, he gave him a soft grin and cupped the back of his neck with his hand in affection. 'We can still take ya on to the Elkin's farm.'

'Si, the Elkins are wonderful people but Annie needs us as much as we need some where to live.'

'That's great Augustine.' Dean drew the younger man into a brief but affectionate hug when two other voices added to the mix.

'We're really staying here?'

'Truly with Miss Annie?'

'Si Samuel and Lucia if you want to that is.' Augustine gathered his brother and sister into his arms and hugged them both.

'Yes.' They both cried out happily.

'I ah hate to be a buzz kill but we really need to get to that lair, before Jazael has time to regroup after Jonah's death.' Bobby said, 'Dean do you wanna talk to ... first want to help your brother inside?' He finished jutting his chin in Sam's direction.

Dean turned his head and smiled, Sam sat back in his chair his chin resting on his chest and a soft snore slipped out. 'I'll be right back,' he glanced at the others before going over to his brother, carefully he slid his arm under Sam's, hauling his big little brother up, 'come on Sasquatch time to go inside.'

'Huh? Wha?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on Dean but he was just too tired, stumbling slightly he let Dean lead him into the small farmhouse without fuss, his left leg dragging behind him slightly but he showed no outward sign of pain.

'That's it Sammy, we're nearly there,' Dean coached Sam as he steered him towards the sleeping area, 'that's it, I'll be back before ya know it.' He steered Sam to the bed, helped him lie down before gently lifting his left leg up onto the bed, he stood for a moment taking in just how ill and how young Sam looked, frowning he checked the numb limb. Running his fingers lightly down it in a methodical pattern he finally found a small lump just behind Sam's knee. 'Sorry Sammy.' He muttered as he undid Sam's jeans and pulled them off, then as carefully as he could he rolled Sam onto his stomach, worrying even more when there was no sound or any indication at all that he was aware of what Dean was doing.

Crouched down next to the bed Dean ran his fingertip over the lump, about the size of a corn kernel, it was hard to touch but with a small indentation in the top of it. It looked like a cross between an insect bite and an injection site. Running his finger over the indentation, it came away smeared with a clear viscous fluid. 'Damn Sammy you just can't a trick can ya?'

'Is everything alright Dean?' Annie asked as she brought in clean wash cloths for the brothers.

'Have you ever seen anything like that?' Dean pointed to the lump on Sam's leg while surreptitiously pulling the blanket over the rest of his brother, knowing how shy his brother is.

'No, no I'm afraid I haven't but let me make a poultice to put on it, if there is infection it should draw it out.'

'Thanks Annie, look umm we're going to go and finish the ... the job because Sam's out of it, Augustine is going to come with us, don't worry he's going to stay with the horses and I'll protect him.'

'I – I believe you Dean,' Annie smiled shyly up at him, 'I asked the children to stay with me.'

'Yeah Augustine told us, that's great Annie I couldn't think of anyone better to look after them and love them.'

'Thank you Dean.' Annie blushed prettily, 'I had better go and see to the poultice, would you like to send Samuel and Lucia in? They can help me prepare it and it will keep them occupied.'

'Thanks Annie.' Dean brushed a chaste kiss on her cheek and left his brother's care in her hands. Stopping suddenly he turned and looked down at his brother once more, 'back soon Sammy.' He said before going to find the others.

S—D

**The Lair of Jazael and Darius**

**Somewhere along the coastline**

**Florida**

**1626**

After two days of riding, the rag tag group finally arrived at their destination late into the night. Setting up camp as close as they dared to the entrance to the lair, Dean found himself looking for his cell phone; sheepishly he looked up at the amused look on Bobby's face. 'Lose something boy?'

'Nope, just wish hate not being able to contact Sam ya know. Geeze I'll be happy when we're back in our own time.'

'Yer not on yer own there Kiddo.' Bobby cleared his throat and then glanced at Augustine who sat quietly staring into the fire, 'what about the kid?'

'He'll be fine, he has to be. Actually all of this hinges on that Bobby coz if he continues on ... he has to stay innocent and not accept the demon destiny.'

'It's a lot to ask.'

'Yeah but he has reason to now.'

'Such as?'

'His Sammy and Lucia, they are relying on him.'

'What about you and your Sam?'

'We're Winchesters.' Dean said seriously as if that is the cure all and end all.

S—D

Bobby and Dean took over the watch from Jim and Augustine allowing them some time rest. 'Bobby that his dad?' Dean indicated to the man dismounting at the cave entrance. 'He look like him.'

'Yeah I'd say so, so both are in there ... time to act?'

'Yep looks like it.'

The two men crept back to their base camp and woke Jim and Augustine, quickly and quietly going through their plan once more.

S—D

After Jim and Dean entered the cave, Bobby and Augustine started to paint a devil's trap on the rock face.

Bobby stood back and patted Augustine on the back, 'well done lad, that's just right.'

'What happens with it?' Augustine looked up at the intricate design around the cave entrance.

'It traps demons, basically once a demon comes in contact with it, they can't leave it unless the trap lines are broken.'

'So it does not kill?'

'No just hurts em a lot.'

'Ah I see, so why two of them?' Augustine asked, 'I understand the one at the entrance but the one on the ground as well?'

'Well ya can't be too careful, aint done one around a doorway before so just in case we're protecting ourselves.'

'So if this one doesn't work the one on the ground will?'

'Yes that's it.'

'That is amazing.'

'Yes son it is.'

S—D

Dean led the way through the maze of tunnels as they moved stealthily through to the central compound, where according to Augustine his grandfather and father live.

They heard the wails of a small baby and both men froze for a second, the hairs on the back of their necks spiking as they thought of that innocent child at the hands of age old demons.

'Lilith?' Dean mouthed to Jim, 'that way.' He pointed down one tunnel; a flickering light illuminated the end of it.

'Dean.' Jim warned but it fell on deaf ears as Dean made his way down another tunnel, larger and better lit than the others. Cursing under his breath, Jim let his hunter persona take over and left the Pastor side of him outside with Bobby and Augustine, as he moved towards his destination. Hiding behind a large outcropping of rocks he glimpsed into the cavern and his heart broke a little more. A young woman held a whimpering baby to her breast, the first thing he noticed was the woman herself, she had a submissive, beaten air about her, naked to the waist, she was emaciated to the point of malnourished, her breasts leaked milk as she tried to suckle the wailing infant.

Swallowing down on his natural instinct to rush in there and save both of them, Jim stopped and scoped out the area for signs of any guards or demons of any description. Although, it seemed that Jazael must be arrogant enough to think that they would not attempt an attack in his lair and security was lax. Straightening, he put on his most least threatening face and stepped out from the rock outcropping. He put his finger to his lips and prayed that the woman understood the sign.

S—D

Dean moved down the main tunnel, his thoughts and actions focussed completely on finding Jazael and Darius, he was still focussing on the binding mark on Augustine worrying that it might work against them when they needed the kid.

The plan was simple enough; all he had to do was the demons' attention and then run like hell through the maze to the entrance where they'll be trapped in Bobby's devil traps. Yeah easy enough but when you have the luck of a Winchester anything can happen.

'Hey ah think I'm lost can I get some directions?' Dean sauntered into the cavern and stopped dead when he saw the faces of Jazael and Darius. Both men resembled his own father and it made him gag.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**ON TIME'S DOORSTEP – sequel to Augustine's Ring**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same, I don't own any rights to them, I make no money and do this only coz I love em. The boys that is. Supernatural, the characters and plots all belong to Kripke Enterprises. The only ones I own are the original characters.

S—D

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Then:

_'Hey ah think I'm lost can I get some directions?' Dean sauntered into the cavern and stopped dead when he saw the faces of Jazael and Darius. Both men resembled his own father and it made him gag._

S—D

Jim managed to calm the woman enough to get her to come with him, she clutched the baby tightly to her breast and kept closer to him than he intended. He could smell her when he moved in and now in close quarters the poor woman did more than stink, she probably never had a chance to bathe in her entire life.

As they got closer to the end of the tunnel, Jim started to wonder at just how easy their escape was, 'stay with me,' he whispered taking her hand and breathing through his mouth he started to run towards the cave opening.

Bobby saw Jim running towards them with someone close behind and got Augustine into position, hiding behind the tree line with strict instructions only to come out if needed.

Jim barrelled through the devil's trap with the woman close behind him, the baby squealed and cried as she passed over the trap but was unharmed and able to be carried through to safety, Bobby led her to where Augustine hid and got the boy to guard both nurse and baby.

'So we just need Dean to come running anytime now.' Bobby quipped taking his position once again at the cave's entrance.

S—D

Jazael snarled when he saw the eldest Winchester standing so boldly in front of him, 'how can't I kill you?'

'Good genes.' Dean wisecracked as he broke from his momentary attempt at a statue, turned and started to run down the tunnel, relying on the two demons to follow him. The heavy footfalls behind him let him know that they played into the game. 'Time to up the ante.' He muttered as he kept up the steady pace keeping an ear out for any change in his pursuers.

He skidded around a bend, had to right himself quickly and then sprinted just as fast as he could through the cave entrance, knowing that the demons are right on his tail.

Collapsing to his knees Dean fought to catch his breath, finding the caves claustrophobic even for the brief time he was in there. A furious roar behind him let him know that even though these two could master time travel and yet they let themselves get caught in a simple devil's trap.

'Hey there Jazael must say it's no great thing meeting ya properly.' Dean said as he climbed to his feet and sauntered over to stand between Jim and Bobby. 'And you must be Darius, must say dude ya gotta learn to keep little Darius in the pants when it comes to human women.'

'You are dead.' Jazael growled, and then let out a feral scream as he attempted to pass through the trap.

'Sorry not today, and well not in this time.' Dean shrugged, 'though you two fugly dudes should know just how much of a pain stuffing up time is.'

'Augustine let us out.' Darius called over to his son. 'Augustine now.'

'Sorry father but I have another life waiting for me and I don't need the two of you anymore.' Augustine said as he walked closer to the cave he pulled a knife out of its sheath, the blade thin and curved and looking extremely sharp.

'Augustine what?' Dean turned just in time to see the young man rip his shirt open and drag the blade down through the binding brand.

'I disavow you.' He screamed as he once again pulled the blade through the brand making a grotesque looking cross in the centre.

'Dammit kid.' Bobby caught Augustine just as his knees buckled and he started to collapse, tenderly he lowered the young man to the ground.

'We finish this and we finish it now.' Dean ground out, 'Jim?'

Without any further discussion, Jim started to chant the exorcism flinging holy water and chrism alternately at the two demons.

Dean watched for a moment and then went over to where Augustine was slowly coming back to consciousness. He ripped the hem from his shirt and pressed it hard against the bleeding brand. 'Geeze kiddo what did ya do that for?'

'Broke me free from them.' Augustine managed a small grin and shrug. 'What is happening to my grandfather and father?' He asked as he sat up and looked over at the exorcism.

'They're going back to where they belong.' Dean said and then saw the look of confusion on the teenager's face, 'ahh they're going back to hell, the pit. Jim is exorcising them.'

'So they cannot hurt anyone anymore?'

'That's right.'

'What about Lilith?'

'She came through the trap, she's gonna be fine Augustine, I'd say that they would have raised her to be a vessel for another demon when she was older. Raised by them she would have no idea that she's human and a free person.'

'Then it is good that they are going back to ... the pit.' Augustine said with a firm nod of his head, 'may I see the baby?'

Dean looked up and then beckoned the young woman to come over, the baby in her arms now wide awake and stared around in curiosity, her large blue eyes coming to rest on Augustine's face and she broke out in a big smile her little arms going straight out to him.

'Hey little one.' Augustine cooed, 'missed you.'

'Ga, Ga,' She giggled and covered his face in sloppy kisses.

'Awe she likes you.' Dean laughed and looked over to where Bobby and Jim were checking the bodies lying in the trap. 'Are they?'

'Sorry guys looks like they're both dead, been dead a long time by the look of it.' Bobby said standing back he watching as Pastor Jim Murphy took over and blessed the remains.

'Wow bit of an anti-climax huh?' Dean said shaking his head, he still had a bad feeling but at least the big boogies were gone. 'What about the green stone?'

'They would have hidden their stash of the stones, they had all that existed.' Augustine said, 'without them though...'

'So we blow the cave up?' Dean asked his eyes shining with excitement, 'we get to do the whole dynamite thing? Yay, gotta love it Wiley Coyote.'

'Who?' Confused Augustine looked at Bobby and Jim for help.

S—D

**The Farm of Annie Singer**

**The Plains**

**Just outside St Augustine**

**Florida **

**1626**

Annie carefully removed the poultice and checked the lump on Sam's leg, admittedly, it didn't look a lot different but at least it had stopped weeping and the indent had now crusted up nicely.

'So how are you feeling Sam?' Annie asked as she covered his legs up, 'any feeling in your leg?'

'Yeah, kind of.'

'Kind of?'

'Like umm, pins and needles? Tingling?'

'Oh okay, hmm like if you fall asleep lying on your arm and wake up with it numb at first and then you get tiny tingles and sharp pains?'

'Yep like that.'

'I think it is good, very good means your leg is getting better.'

'Do you know what caused it?'

'From what I can tell, I would say a spider bite but I can't be sure unless you saw the spider.'

'Didn't feel a thing, all I know, was I had to sit on the floor of the storeroom, and it wasn't very pleasant.'

'Your slight fever has gone I'd say that you are very lucky this time.'

'Thanks to you.' Sam said softly giving Annie a shy smile.

'You will be leaving when the others come back?'

'Yes we have to Annie, we've been gone too long as it is.' Sam took her small hand into his and squeezed it gently, 'thank you for everything I don't think I would've made it if it wasn't for you.'

'Well thanks to you and your brother, I finally have a family so I guess that we're even.' Annie squeezed his hand back and cupped his cheek with her free hand, 'I will never forget you.'

'Miss Annie.' Lucia called out as she ran into the house breathlessly, 'Miss Annie.'

'Here Lucia, and don't worry bout the Miss, remember it's just Annie now.'

'Oh and hey Sam, umm oh yeah they're back, Augustine's back.' She squealed happily.

'I'll be right out.' Sam said, 'go I'll be fine just gotta get my pants on.'

'Okay.' Annie grinned and took Lucia's hand to go and greet the hunters.

After three attempts to get dressed, Sam finally managed to finish dressing but decided to go barefoot it was just too hard trying to get to the socks let alone boots.

The next task was even more daunting as he pulled himself up off the bed and limped heavily towards the door using the wall to brace himself with.

By the time he had gotten to the door, Sam had decided that numbness was much better than pins and needles. Taking a moment to catch his breath Sam opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunshine just as the others came riding up, with Bobby driving a small wagon behind them. Sam shook his head in amusement watching his brother ride up, looking so like a cowboy with his hat pulled down, his jeans and shirt covered in dust and stubble covering his lower face. 'Hey guys.'

'Sammy?' Dean looked up and smiled broadly seeing his brother upright and looking a lot better. 'Dude.'

'Hey Dean.' Sam gave him a matching grin, 'Bobby, Jim.' He waved to the others, 'welcome back Augustine.'

'Oh the baby.' Lucia squealed and stared happily at the infant, 'can I hold her?'

'Sure just be careful.' Augustine handed the baby to his sister, 'Annie I know...'

'No, no it's fine Augustine, it's fine what's her name?'

'Lil...Lily.' Augustine said proudly, 'our sister.'

'Welcome Lily.' Annie said taking the baby from Lucia when Lily started to squirm and whimper, 'and you are?'

'June, Ma'am I was the baby's wet nurse.' The woman huddled in the wagon said without looking up.

'Well come on June, let's get you cleaned up and feed this little one.'

S—D

**Jonas' Cabin**

**The Plains**

**Florida **

**1626**

The four hunters stood in the small cabin just as dawn broke over the horizon, they had left Annie's farm before any of them woke up, not wanting to drag out goodbyes or to try and explain where they were going and why to the younger children.

'So Sammy ready to go home or want to play farmer a little longer?' Dean grinned and clapped his brother lightly on the shoulder.

'Oh funny Dean, so funny.' Sam rolled his eyes and grinned back at Dean, 'let's go home guys.'

S—D

**Cabin 12**

**Plains Cabin Motel**

**Dresden, Kansas**

**May 2007**

Dean and Sam went through the portal experience first; quickly followed by Jim and Bobby, all four of them returning to the small cabin Sam and Dean originally stayed in, in what seems like years ago.

'Everyone alright?' Dean asked as soon as they all managed to regain their footing.

'Yeah we're fine.' Bobby and Jim replied.

'Sammy?' Dean stared at his brother with a concerned look in his face.

'I'll be fine Dean.' Sam huffed slightly, 'honestly.'

'Yeah well, maybe we should get the doc and Heather to check you out.' Dean said though part of him just wanted to pack Sam into the impala and to disappear.

'Dean ... I just want to get going, just ...'

'Just what Sam?'

'Just get in the impala and hit the road, but hey I understand you and Heather...'

Dean stared at his brother for a moment and then looked over at the other two, 'I care for Heather a lot, but ... maybe it'll be better if ... I don't want to drag her into any great wars or hunting.'

'You sure Dean?'

'Yeah, anyway if ya think about it we don't know if anything is changed here yet. Heather and the doc may not even remember us.'

'That is true Dean.' Jim nodded his head solemnly, 'we need to find out exactly what the date is.'

'And if Jonah is still in the cabin across the yard.' Sam chimed in, 'he seems to be the central character in all of this.'

'True, very true geeky-boy.' Dean slapped Sam's arm affectionately and looked around at the cabin, 'dude all of our stuff ... it's exactly where we left it.'

'Owkay random.' Sam said easing himself down onto the closest chair, the pins and needles were fast becoming small shooting pains from his knee down to his toes.

'You boys stay put.' Bobby said, 'I'll check out the cabin across the way and bring the impala around to you.'

'Bobby!' Dean cried out, 'I'm comin' with ya.'

'No ya aint! Yer gonna stay put with yer brother until we make sure that everything is okay.' Bobby said.

'Bobby is right boys ... I'm going to find out what I can from the office here and check you two out.'

Sam and Dean watched the two older men leave, both too stunned to say anything.

'Ah Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Did we just get told?'

'I think we did.'

'We need to break up those tiles Dean they're the key to the portals.'

'Yeah you're right Sammy but you stay put, I'll do it.'

'Dean!'

'Nope I'm gonna pull the big brother card on this one, you just stay put kiddo.'

Sam sat back and listened as Dean systematically destroyed the tiles in the shower, his mind started to wander a little as he relaxed even more, finally after so long Sam was able to breath freely again.

S—D

**The dining room of Pastor Jim Murphy**

**Church Rectory**

**Blue Earth**

**Minnesota **

**May 2007**

'Happy birthday Sammy.' Jim, Bobby and Dean all chorused as they placed the large chocolate cake with blazing candles in front of Sam.

'It's Sam guys.' He muttered blushing under the attention.

'Awe ya'll always be Sammy to us so just git used to it.' Bobby laughed dropping a hastily wrapped present in front of Sam.

'Bobby?' Sam blinked and looked down at the small box, 'thanks but ...'

'Uhhuh Sam no buts today.' Jim said as he placed another present in front of the young man.

Sam smiled at them, a warm smile with full dimples and shining eyes, 'thanks guys.' He said huskily.

Bobby and Jim made their excuses to go and fix drinks for a toast to the brothers' return leaving Dean and Sam alone for a few minutes. 'They ahh have to go buy the drinks?' Sam asked looking around at the suddenly empty room.

'Subtle like a brick huh?' Dean grinned sitting down next to Sam, 'here dude.'

'Dean?' Sam looked at his brother and then down at the small package in his hands, 'thanks man.'

'Ah it's not much so quit tearing up princess.' Dean mumbled eyeing the cake, 'chocolate fudge with chocolate frosting,' he grinned, 'I ordered it.'

'Could've guessed that dude.'

'What do ya mean?' Dean tried to look affronted but failed miserably when Sam smiled even wider.

'The M and Ms decoration dude dead give away.' Sam laughed as he opened the present and found a watch lying in the box. 'Dean?'

'Aint much but I know you lost yours back ... well this time you can keep on top of time!'

'Thanks.'

'It's engraved on the back.'

Sam turned the watch over and on the back of the watch and read the inscription with tears in his eyes. "Sammy Winchester 2007, On time's doorstep dude."

'Kind of well ...' Dean felt his cheeks redden and once again focussed on the cake, although this time he ran his finger along the bottom catching the thick, chocolate frosting and one of the M and Ms.

'Dean Winchester you stop there.' Jim warned him carrying in the plates while Bobby followed with a beer each.

'Thanks for the presents guys.' Sam said softly, he stared at his birthday gifts in awe, Jim had given him the latest Stephen King novel, and Bobby gave him a small hunting knife with intricate symbols carved on the blade. 'They're awesome.'

'We got the best present though.' Jim said as he produced a camera.

'Jim?' Dean and Sam looked at the preacher with curious stares.

'We got the two of you back, alive and in your own time.' At those words Sam smiled brightly, he might still be healing and still having nightmares about his experiences in the past but he's alive, and Dean's alive and yeah they're back in their own time. Everything the way it should be; even with the threat of the yellow-eyed demon still hanging over them.

'Yeah we're back.' Dean grinned, 'so now can we do the cake?'

END


End file.
